Dragon of Fate
by HeeroSilverStar
Summary: Chapter 5 to 8 up. Sorry, I didn't have time to post. Heero learns to trust Umi. While he must find the Star of Hope. As she is the only hope everyone has in destroying the Dragon of Fate. Please Review!
1. Prologue

Dragon of Fate 

**Prologue**

**It was somewhere in the future, the year After Colony 198. Where human had found the technology 198 years ago to build life outside world in space. They had built Colonies and planets. People moved from the Earth to them. Everyone was living a very peaceful and happy life. Mobile Suits once ruled the world since the starting of the Colonies. However, 2 years ago, Gundams helped in the War during AC 195 and AC 196. Mobile Suits and Gundams were never seen again ever since that year. **

**However, people also evolved during the years. A kind of Humans was developed and created. They were known as Card Captors. They were all created by Clow Reed, the first of the Card Captors. These people were like normal Humans, look like human, but are different inside. They are special, they have many powers. **

**Card Captors are a kind of Magic Finders. Which mean they have real Powers, to fight and to protect from evil. They can do anything they want. I mean anything. Every Card Captor have their own story. Some came from a bad family background or a good family Background. Some were Pure Card Captors which they were born as a Card Captor or some joined. So that they can stand up to the Bullies. A Card Captor has to catch Clow Cards and turn them back to cards. The Clow Cards were invented by Clow Reed. He was a very powerful Card Captor. **

**The good thing about being a Card Captor is that, you can use the cards to do what you like. Every Card Captor have a Wand. It is used to turn the Clow Cards in to cards. Some who's Powers are very high or high enough don't need to use a wand. Card Captors also learn attacks like Pokemon. They use them to battle one and another to see who is first or what is their rank in the list. Or, they use it on Clow Cards. Some also use it to fight evil. Card Captors can do anything impossible. People think that only Heero Yuy could do it, but they are wrong. Anything impossible is changed into possible. **

**It takes time for a new Card Captor to become a top 20 Card Captor. It takes time to train. Enough of Card Captor Intro. Let's talk about their life style. There are a lot of lands created by Card Captors all around the world. Some live in the lands or some live in the World. Card Captors must not show the normal people about their powers. They also have to be careful when in the normal city. Like in Japan, Card Captors have a place where only Card Captors can go and can see. It is called the Japan Card Captor Area. It is like a land full of Card Captors, there are schools, motels, hotels, Library, Café, Restaurants, Shops, Shopping Centers, Eating places and many more. **

**Card Captors are everywhere, they even created their own planets which are invisible to normal people or Mortals. **

**20 years ago, the most famous family, The Yuy Family gave birth to countless sons. And, their eldest son had disappeared and was missing ever since. Yet, no one knew where he went to. His name was Heero…**

**16 years later, Heero Yuy appeared on television all over the universe. Showing everyone how he piloted his Gundam Wing Zero to destroy a part of the Libra Colony using his Buster Rifle. He became famous to everyone. And not only that. People even Card Captors saw how he stopped another war after another year. Then, he joined the Card captors, knowing and learning more about his past and who he really was. **

**2 years later, Heero Yuy worked his way up the list of Most Important People Of The Universe(MIPOU). He was successful, clever and perfect. He was Ranked second in the List of Most powerful Card Captor, he lost to Clow Reed. **

**Clow Reed retired ten years ago, letting the most outstanding person of the MIPOU taking over his place to rule and be In-charged of the whole Universe. And this man was named Benjamin Ryuuzaki. However, the universe wasn't in balance. Whenever there are good people, there will always be those bad ones. Card Captors started doing crimes, they were not all thrown into jail. There were more important people who bought their way out of jail and justice. Heero couldn't stand it. He decided to do something for the Universe. Something to bring the truth to light, to let Benjamin realise.**

**Inspired by the movie DareDevil, Heero decided to be someone like Matt was. A lawyer in daylight, a justice-fighter in the night. Heero became someone known as Dragon of Fate. It all started in one night.**

**Midnight. AC 198 **

**Heero's age- 18**

**There was a guy who was drunk. Even Card Captors do get drunk. He was walking down the dark alley. It was a clear night sky that night. At the ending, that drunk man saw 5 men stepping out with bats. One was using it to hit his own palm. " Get him!" That guy shouted.**

**They all rushed forward and started hiting the drunk man. The man groan in pain and tried to shout for help, but that kept on hitting him with those bats. He lost consinous, the took his wallet and ran off just when they saw a police car on patrol. **

**They laughed on to way to the train station underground. It was near 2.00 am, no one was there. They opened the wallet and checked its contents. No cashcards, only a few notes. They split the money into 5 equal parts and dumped the wallet into a trash bin. They laughed saying how easy it was to rob someone. And that the excitement of robbing was better than getting free money. ( Card Captors can magic real money out of thin air.) They got can of drinks from the vending machines and sat down and started drinking. Cheering to their success. The train will be here in 6 minutes.**

**" We should go get someone else." One suggested. They laughed at that idea, there won't be anyone out there anymore. Then one guy stopped, he saw a guy suddenly standing by the wall. They all pointed towards the guy. They took their bats and tried to act tough and walked over to that guy.**

**" What are you doing here?" One asked, he didn't answer. Fed up and shince he looked rich, they hinted to start action. One strike first, before the bat came down, it was caught by the guy's hand.**

**" You know, you kids shouldn't go around robbing people." He told them. " Why will you even care?" He asked. " Well, because the city is polluted with weird people with weird ways of games. And they need to be taught a lesson." The guy replied. He slammed the bat in the guy's face in return. He then kicked him away in his face. That guy fell to the railway track. **

**" How dare you!" He shouted, they all charged their fireballs. ( Card Captors use magic attack and also physical weapons) That guy sighed and threw off his cape. He was wearing a white long sleeved, collared and buttoned shirt. Matched with a pair of black pants, he looked normal, except, he was wearing a mask. A Silver one. It blocked his eyes out. The guys all fired their fireballs at this guy. He flipped and landed, there were burnt marks on the floor.**

**" You want to play?" That guy asked. He shot something at the three of them. They couldn't move at all. Only their eyeballs could move. That guy walked around the firve of them. He shook his head. **

**" I pity you all, people who are evil, never gets off free." He told them. He then broke the neck of a guy next to him. The rest's eyes widened. The head fell to the floor like stone. Blood exploded everywhere. The body burst too. They were all screaming help. A card captor has many lives, they can die many times before truly dying. But the guy didn't recover instantly. He was dead! Just like that! **

**1 hour later,**

**He stood on the bloody floor, he sighed and looked up. There was someone on the stairs. He looked shocked. " Go, run tell them." He told that old man. That old man fleed and left immediately. Now, the world will know. He used a fallen bat and drew something on the floor with their blood. He then flew off, and vanished from sight. **

**That morning,**

**" It's true, I saw a guy kill them. He chopped their head off in one blow and they just died." The oldman exclaimed. They were at the crime scene. Where Brian Evan, a detective was sent there to check things out. He looked around, the blood had already dried. There was nothing except 5 bats. There was one stained with blood. He sent it for fingerprint checking. Then, he noticed the words on the floor.**

**" The Universe shall come to Light. You can't fight me or change the facts. – Dragon of Fate." There was a symbol of a dragon. It had a shooting star on its body. And it had white wings. The dragon looked fierce. No shit, this guy is for real? The words and symbol were all writen in blood. He took photograhs of it.**

**Silver Wing Company, a company that invents and comes out with very unique products that all card captors die-die must have and want. The business grew and soon it became a Brand everyone loved and see everywhere. Clothes, shoes, acceries, cars, electronic and almost everything. People always brag about the Silver Wing Products they have. Silver Wing became a fashion thrend. Something everyone keeps up with. And this company was started by Heero Yuy himself. He was the boss and also the inventer. The company was so well known and universal wide, it became the largest company in the universe. He was very successful. **

**Monday Morning,**

**Silver Wing headquaters, in Colony 1**

**( Colony 1 is one of the Colonies in outerspace.)**

**Heero was watching the news on his screen. He sat up straighter when he saw the news. **

**" 5 boys were killed last night at a train station at around 2.00 am. There was no clue as to who did it. An old man saw it all happen. He said that it was a masked man who did it all." The reported reported. It shows an old man talking. **

**" He was dressed very smartly, but was wearing a silver mask. He chopped the boys' head off. And blodd flew and exploded everywhere. He told me to tell the world about it. He was a crazy fellow." The old man told them.**

**" I am Detective Brian Evan. I was sent to investigate this case. And there are some writings in blood on the floor." Brian Evans said. The screen showed pictures of the words in blood. And the symbol. Funny, the symbol had colour in it. **

**" Dragon of Fate, he sounds like a new murder on the loose. We need to catch him before he kills other innocent people. So, if you know who he is, call….." Brian Evan said. Heero switched it off just when HeeroGundamwing came in. HeeroGundamwing is a chibi form of Heero. A pokemon, he talks all languages, fights and eats. Like a normal children, having a mind of its own.**

**" Morning, Heero." H.G said. ( HeeroGundamwing, the name is too long…) Heero nodded as HG closes the door. " Looks like you hit the news." HG said. Heero nodded and turned his chair to face the glass windows and he stared at the buildings outside. " Well, it's just a start." Heero told HG. " Benjamin wants to met all members of the MIPOU in 1 hour at the MIPOU headquaters." Heero nodded and stood up, getting his suit. " I have a weird feeling this is going to be tough." Heero told HG.**

**MIPOU Headquaters,**

**Heero drove into the carpakr and parked his car. He turned the engine off and got out. Wind blew as he stepped out. He slammed the door shut and locked the car with the press of a button. He made his way towards the building. The building was set above a flight of stairs. Heero climbed up the stairs, the view of the builing got bigger and bigger as he climbed up. He reached the landing, it was a pice of flat land. He walked towards the glass doors. There were Guards holding Rifles. Heero went in and went to the reception. He was gretted by the lady there. He signed his name and got his tag. He took the lift to the 100th floor. AS he pushed open the doors, the room was already packed with everyone of the MIPOU. Well, he's late?**

**Heero went to his seat and sat down. A file instantly appeared before him. Heero leaned back in his chair and watched his friends. They were Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell. Duo looked sick. " What happened?" Heero asked Duo. Duo sneezed and excused himself. **

**" I was caught in the rain, since my car was stuck and I was in a place where powers can't be used." Duo told them.**

**" Poor kid." Trowa commented. " What about you Trowa? You seem tired." Wufei told Trowa. Trowa sighed and sat up straighter. " Well, it's that lady last night, she was so hyper active, I couldn't even get a good sleep. I was woken up by this call." Trowa said bitterly. Quatre looked happy, for a start.**

**" Well, today was great. I had a family renuion. It was so peaceful and great." Quatre said happily. " Well, the Universe is saved all thanks to us, especially Heero." Wufei told them. They all agreed.**

**Heero looked bored, he was playing with his pen, Benjamin Ryuuzaki was late, as usual. " What did you encounter today?" Wufei asked, Heero shook his head. Then the door opened, Benjamin came in with his wife, Sandra. " No chatting, settle down people!" Benjamin shouted as he walked across the room to his seat. His wife sat next to him. Their files opened automatically. And flipped to the second page. It said Dragon of Fate.**

**" Now, this was a very disturbing accident or murder case. I cannot have some idiot running around killing innocent Card Captors!" Benjamin roared. He slammed the file on the table. Heero stopped his cup from flying off the table. Coffee spilled onto the table. It was all cleared in a second.**

**" Tell me what you all feel, starting with you, Heero." Benjamin told them. Heero stood up. " I saw the news today, it seems impossible to believe that one can kill another Card Captor in just one move." Heero told them, he saw people nodding. **

**" True, but your motto make me think twice." Benjmain commented, Heero sat down, feeling a litle pissed off. " I asked Clow Reed, he too had no idea. He didn't see anything last night. Any suggestions on how to catch the guy?" Benjamin asked.**

**The room was filled with endless stupid and worthless comments and suggestions. Heero fell silent. **

**" It's settled, Duo will work with Brian Evans to catch this guy. Tell us anything slightest thing you can find. Now, onto the next thing…" Benjamin continued… Heero sighed, he was really pissed off about this MIPOU thingy. Maybe he should quit…**

**Please support this new fic. Thanks for reading this. Stay tuned to see what's Heero planning for Dragon of Fate. **


	2. Good or bad?

Dragon of Fate Chapter 1: Good or bad?

**Heero watched the sunset on through his office windows. He closed the curtains as he heard a knock on the door. It was still Monday Evening, not even night yet. It was HeeroGundamwing. He was holding a cup of tea. He placed it on Heero's table. Heero thanked him and took a sip. As the aroma of the tea filled his mouth, he heard his phone ringing. His hand quickly moved to pick it up. **

**" Heero here." He said. " It's been a while, Heero, hasn't it?" Someone said. Heero looked at HeeroGundamwing. " Yeah, it has been…" He muttered softly.**

**The Yuy Mansion was not larger than Heero's house but it was large. After all, it was home to all of his brothers. The countless number of them and only one sister. Why they didn't move out? Who knows, maybe they plan to when they are married… Heero got out of his car and walked towards the front door. As he stood there, he looked at the security camera. **

**" Name sir?" The computer asked. Heero sighed and said his name. The camera then scans his eyes and his fingerprints. The door then opened by themselves in front of Heero. Before Heero could go in, a girl came running out and ran into Heero.**

**" Sorry, Heero." She told him. Heero watched as the nanny was chasing behind. " Miss Prue, you have to get ready for your violin lessons!" Madison shouted. Prue held onto Heero and hid behind him. Prue was his nephew. She was 7 this year… The age is faked, well, Card Captors can make their children grow up faster… Matthew and Palomino got married when they were 16… Matthew was Heero's younger brother, well one of them. The one right behind Heero. The one that was second largest in the family.**

**Prue was thought highly of, after all, she was their first nephew and grandchild. " Sir, help me. Mr Matthew instructs that she must go." Madison told Heero. Heero sighed… that's what happens when the family is too big. Even though all of his brothers were all twins, they all look alike, their combination of eye-colour was different. Heero's eyes were totally pure Prussian Blue. That's how they tell who's who. **

**Prue was pretty for a child. She had long blonde hair, like her mother did. She tied them into a half-tie, with a ribbon. She was wearing a pink dress with white shoes. She tightened her grip on Heero.**

**" I will convince her to go." Heero told Madison. Madison stepped aside for Heero and Prue to go in. They went into the living room." I don't want to go." Prue told Heero suddenly. " Tell your father about it…" Heero told Prue. Prue's eyes looked upset and hurt.**

**" He's busy with being a lawyer to care about me. Mum's busy too… No one will allow me not to go." Prue told Heero sadly. Heero smiled and pat Prue's head. " Tell Rachel then, I am sure she treats you much better than she treats us." Heero told Prue. Prue smiled suddenly and agreed. She ran off towards Rachel Yuy's room. Rachel was Heero's mother. Heero still called her Rachel, because they weren't that close. Even though he found out the truth about his own background 2 years ago. Same to Carlton, his father.**

**" You shouldn't ask her to skip lessons. Matthew forced all of us to promise to force her to go." Isabelle told Heero. Isabelle was the smallest and youngest member of the family. Heero's one and only sister. " Well, I wasn't there. Besides, I heard her play. She looked so sad whenever she plays it." Heero commented, watched Prue turn the corner. **

**" But, Matt takes control over here." Isabelle told Heero. Heero didn't like the idea of forcing a kid to do something they don't like. It reminded him of himself, when he was young. When he was nothing but a cold and cruel soldier and murderer. They walked to the swimming pool. It was well decorated for the season. There was a puppy running around there. It was a Golden Retriever, Carlton's dog's son. It belongs to the family. Well, let's say his father died. It ran to the edge of the swimming pool. " Stop!" someone shouted. The puppy jumped into the swimming pool and swam over towards Heero and Isabelle. Isabelle sighed, the puppy just hates the keeper. **

**Isabelle went to the edge. The puppy reached the edge and was trying to get out. Isabelle picked it up. It was dripping wet and it shook itself to dry itself. It wet Isabelle and Heero. " I am so sorry Miss Isabelle and Mr Heero." The keeper told them. It was a female who have been working with them for 2 years now. The puppy barked in Isabelle's arms. " It's okay. It just has to get used to you." Isabelle told Ashley, the dog keeper. Heero dried himself and he took the puppy from Isabelle. As she dried herself in a click. It barked excitedly and licked Heero's face. Heero pat it, drying it in a blink. Ashley left to look after the rest of the puppies. This puppy was named Race. Heero placed Race down as it ran across the grass and started chasing the butterflies there. **

**" Playful and naïve." Heero told Isabelle, Isabelle just smiled. " Race's like Prue, someone who just wants to play. Weren't you one too?" She asked him. " I don't know." He told her honestly. **

**They went to the playground, with 6 swings. They saw Prue playing the violin there. She was crying when she was playing. As she played, the faster the tempo, the stronger wind blew. She played super fast to match the tempo, then the win grew harsh and it broke all of the strings. The teacher looked shocked, Prue dumped it into the floor and walked away. The teacher chased after her, shouting along the way. Isabelle pitied Prue. She always broke her violins. Heero went over and picked the broken violin up. The instant he looked at it, it healed back itself to its original and new state. It was well polished and it had enlarged itself in size. Heero took the bow on the floor. **

**" What are you up to?" Isabelle asked. Heero stood with the violin in hand, he pressed it under his chin and he positioned it into playing mode. Taking the bow in his right hand, he started to play the violin. It was the same song Prue had been playing. Heero closed his eyes to fully concentrate. Isabelle watched Heero, the way he plays was amazing and the song sounded so different from what Prue played. **

**She saw Prue returning, she looked surprised to see Heero playing. He got to the fast part of the song. He was playing super fast, with his eyes closed. So fast that they couldn't even see the bow. Wind blew harder but he didn't stop. The tempo got faster again. He stretched a note for very long before continuing in a slow tempo. After he finished, he opened his eyes to see Isabelle and Prue smiling at him. They clapped for him. " This place isn't suitable to play this song. The wind gets harsh, so your strings break easily. Play indoors." Heero told Prue and handled her violin and bow back. Prue nodded.**

**" I want to learn it so I can play it as well as you do. Then we can do a duet." She told him happily, taking the violin and bow from Heero. She smiled, Heero smiled back and pat her head. Prue ran inside with her violin and bow. " Someday, you will make a good father." Isabelle told Heero. Heero didn't say anything. **

**Heero stayed with his family for the night too. Matthew returned with Palomino before Dinner. Prue was happily skipping up to meet them. She smiled as she took Matthew's briefcase. Palomino squat down and kissed Prue on the cheek twice. Matthew did the same. Prue smiled back at them. " Tell me about your day." Matthew told Prue, carrying Prue. Palomino took Matthew's brief case and they walked towards their room. **

**" Heero helped me, even though Rachel didn't allow me to skip the violin lessons, I was depressed that I couldn't play well. Then I saw Heero play the same piece using my violin! It sounded so much smoothing and better that I vowed to learn it. So one day I could play as well as he does. Then we can have a duet." Prue told her parents. **

**" Really, then you have to work hard. Heero's hard to catch up to." Matthew told Prue. Prue smiled happily. Heero was standing on the stairs, he saw and heard what Prue said. " I am impressed." Jared asked, Jared was the youngest of all of his brothers. " Well, Prue never looks up to any of her uncles this much." Jared told Heero. Jared looked like Heero, but his eyes were plain blue in colour. Heero just walked down the stairs. **

**" By the way, you know about Dragon of Fate?" Jared asked, Heero looked up at him. " What about it?" He asked. " They say that's he's out there, waiting to kill someone. Shouldn't you Preventers do something about it?" Jared asked. Heero shrugged. " Benjamin only assigned Duo to do it." He told Jared. Not that he hated Jared, but Jared was a very suspicious person. He suspects too much. And so there was always like a strange sense of suspicion in the air. **

**After dinner, **

**Walter their housekeeper kept all of the dishes. The rest were chatting about their day. Heero sat on the swing, staring up at the stars above. He feels like going on a hunt again. Matthew came to join him. **

**" Thanks, Bro." He told Heero. Heero just smiled back. " Prue's upset about both her parents not with her. Spent some time with her. At least Palomino has to give up her work, to look after Prue." Heero told Matthew. He nodded. " She already planned to do so. We often come home with her crying. She wasn't happy." He told him. **

**" By the way, what do you think about this Dragon of Fate?" Matthew asked Heero. Heero looked up at the sky above. " I don't know. Maybe it's just a prank. Or a hobby to kill someone. But with people like that, the more we have to find him." Heero replied, his eyes glowing. **

**" I feel that this guy may be like you. Someone who was born to kill and super skilled. Duo's not suitable to do the job, even he gets a chance to face off with him, and he will only end up dead. Volunteer for the job Heero. Everyone trusts and believes in you." Matthew told Heero. Heero started swinging himself. " I will think about it." He told him. Matthew smiled and watched as Prue approached them. " Heero, can you teach me how to play the violin?" Prue asked. Matthew smiled and looked at Heero. Heero stopped himself and stood up. **

**" Sure, but not today. I have a meeting to rush to. I will come by tomorrow." He told her. She looked upset, but she smiled. " Promise?" She asked, with those glittering eyes. Matthew smirked at his daughter, trying to charm her uncle. " Sure, I promise." Heero told Prue. And they did the promise thing, you know use each other's last finger to shake hand. She smiled at him. Heero pat her head. **

**" Prue, Rachel wants to talk to you!" Palomino called out. Prue smiled and walked back to her mother, Matthew followed her. Heero thought over what Matthew said. Could it be? Matthew suspects him?**

**Late at night, 2.00 am.**

**Dragon of Fate was standing on top of the lamppost, waiting for someone to do something wrong. His eyes were closed, sensing and scanning through what people were doing. He sensed boys ganging up trying to rape a girl. He teleported over and stood on the roof. He watched as the guys closed in on the girl, grinning like idiots. The girl looked frightened. She was only a child…**

**He shot daggers and it all hit the gang of 5 boys. They all groaned in pain, and looked up at the rooftop. Dragon of Fate jumped down and landed while standing. The guys all looked shocked. **

**" That's the Dragon of Fate. They say he's outfit was like that." The guy told his friend. " Even so, who do you think you are?" The guy spoke up. Dragon of Fate looked at the girl. " Miss, did they do anything to you?" He asked, the girl shook her head slowly. **

**" I would want you to leave in 10 seconds. Don't worry, I will kill them if they go after you." He told her. The girl stood up and started running. One started to chase after her. Dragon of Fate appeared before him in a minisecond and before the guy could blink, Dragon of Fate stabbed the guy in the heart with his hand. **

**The guy started bleeding. Dragon of Fate dug out the guy's heart and he threw it on the floor and he stepped on it. Blood veins broke and blood started exploding everywhere. The guy had died. " Not shit, let's run." One told them. The four started running. Dragon of Fate laughed, his laughter loud and clear. " Innocent, I don't think so. People with dirty minded minds all filled with Evil need a brain wash." He told them. They were running and he was walking slowly. They hid behind a rubbish truck. Dragon of Fate smiled. **

**He took out his sword, he slashed the thin air, and the impact was so great that it sliced the rubbish truck into two. Making them obvious to him. They started to run. Dragon of Fate appeared in front of one of them. He sliced the guy into half from his head down. His friends backed away, into the dark alley. He walked into the alley, his laughter echoing into the night. **

**" No use running, justice will always find you." He told them. He found them in a pub. They broke into it and stayed at the kitchen. They looked shocked to see him standing there. Dragon of Fate slowly raised his sword, to let them see his shining and well-polished sword. It caught their reflection, the look on their faces. He cut the gas pipe and he fired a fireball at them. It caused a fire tornado and it swallowed them. They screamed their last. **

**He stepped outside, waiting for the fire to finish burning. He had shifted the two others inside the burnt kitchen. He drew his symbol. And wrote Justice is served. He then left, walked outside into the night. There was a girl outside. She was walking down the pavement, she saw him standing there. " It's a beautiful night, isn't it, Miss?" He asked. The girl just stared at him. She looked at the burnt kitchen. She turned back to see him walking down the pavement. Was he Dragon of Fate? **

**Tuesday Morning,**

**Duo vomited at the sight of the stepped on heart. He had dug the whole thing out from a live person. Brian just shook his head. Three of them were burnt to death, one was sliced up into two. The last had his heart dug out. He stared at the Dragon of Fate symbol and his Justice is served word.**

**" What does he mean justice is served?" Brian asked, Duo didn't answer and vomited again. " He thinks killing people is justice? How could he?" Brian asked. **

**What happened was very shocking. Benjamin was silent in the MIPOU meeting. " We have to do something, something to get him. Before he becomes famous for murder." Benjamin told them. " I suggest we do a handwriting check." Brian told them. " No, people can fake their handwriting. People who saw him, didn't see his face at all." Benjamin reported. **

**The meeting ended, without any answers, no one knew what to do about it. Heero went back home and told HeeroGundamwing about it. **

**" But Heero, the more they will suspect you if you do work there. It's hard to cover up." HeeroGundamwing explained. Heero nodded, he understands, but he wondered if it will be a good thing. **

**Heero went to meet Clow Reed. Clow Reed was doing a reading for a pokemon. " You will be able to live happily." Clow Reed told it. The pokemon left happily. Clow Reed looked up at Heero. " Oh dear, I see dead souls with guilt floating above you." Clow Reed told Heero. Heero was aware that Clow Reed knew that Dragon of Fate was him. He couldn't hide it from him. **

**" Why are you here?" Clow Reed asked. " You know what I want, I need your help on this mission. This mission to make the universe right and white." Heero told Clow Reed. He sighed and drank his tea. " I can help you Heero. I do support you. However, to make a universe right, doesn't mean you have to end others as well. Killing isn't the only way." Clow Reed told him. He shook his head. " You see, I need to find out who was behind everything. Then set out on a quest to kill him. But now, it's just for the fame. Besides, if I don't kill, I don't have places to jail them." Heero told Clow Reed. **

**Heero smiled at the little secret base Clow Reed had. It displayed shelves of secret magic. Dark and also white magic. " I believe that the way you kill is inhuman. You could have shot them." Clow Reed told him. " No, it's won't be fun. Although chasing them is the best part. But, to gain fame in the list of worst criminal, I don't have a choice, do I?" He asked him. **

**Clow Reed sighed. " Someday, Heero… I wish that someone will come into your life and then love will change you." He told Heero. Heero walked away. " Someday…" He muttered, before leaving.**

**HeeroGundamwing was playing with his fries, to find a way to tie a knot without breaking the fries. Heero just sighed and drank his tea. He picked up his ringing phone. " Hey, let's met up. Duo wants a talk, about his job…" Trowa told him. Heero regarded HeeroGundamwing. " Sure, I will be there." He told them. After convincing HeeroGundamwing to try that at home, he brought HeeroGundamwing to the gents. HeeroGundamwing came out with his hands clean. They went out of the fast food restaurant. There was an opened air concert held there. There were huge crowds of screaming fans. And they were chanting. " What's the fuss?" HeeroGundamwing asked, drinking his coke. " Who knows?" Heero said, he stared and his eyes automatically zoomed in on the stage. There was a girl singing on the stage. Heero felt stupid, so he just walked off, taking HeeroGundamwing's hand. HeeroGundamwing was something like his son, after all, HeeroGundamwing was human like and looked a lot like the young him.**

**Duo was complaining about the job he was assigned. " I really hate it. It's so… dark and mysterious. And I am sure he will kill me when we face off against each other." Duo told them. The rest just sighed, Duo never ends his complains. Trowa looked at Heero. " Hey, Heero, you want to join the force? We need your help." Trowa asked him. His friends are also preventers, more of a part-time job. " Sure, what I want to do most now is find out who Dragon of Fate is." Heero told them.**

**At night, **

**Dragon of Fate was strolling around the area, and crossing the overhead bridge when he saw a limo parking by a café. He watched in the darkness as the door opened and he saw white boots first. The bodyguard blocked his view, he turned away to look at the full moon. It was so clear. He heard the door close. " We will be back in a while, Miss." They told her. And they drove off, Dragon of Fate watched as the girl entered the café. Funny how the café was still open. He looked down at his white leather glove and then at the logo printed on them. His logo… Was Clow Reed right? Killing isn't the only way? But… he couldn't imagine telling a thief to drop what he stole and leave. Or a rapist to stop and go turn himself in. It's weird and stupid, Human are all the same. They won't do the right thing all the time. **

**He saw 6 cars stopping, right across the road. Men quickly came out and they were armed with rifles. All of them. They hid behind their cars and aimed at the café. The girl… Dragon of Fate thought. He studied their cars, bulletproof. He could take them down first, but the girl will see them. But, if she was shot… He could kidnap her and bring her to safety first… Before he could decide, the door opened and the waitress was just leaving the café. She stared at the cars and frowned. Someone shot her from his position. The waitress fell dead on the floor. **

**" What's going on?" The manager asked, walking outside, to see the dead waitress. He quickly turned to look inside the café. " Run, Miss." He shouted, before someone shot through his head. Dragon of Fate heard the sound of a chair moving. " Fire!" The commander shouted. **

**Dragon of Fate watched as everyone fired all at the same time. Aiming into the café. The glass broke and the walls had a lot of holes in them. They kept firing, Dragon of Fate heard the sound of broken furniture. Why he didn't react? Dragon of Fate pulled out his beam saber from under his coat. He switched it on and he jumped down the bridge. He slashed at the rifle and it exploded at a man's face. He died on the spot. The men then turned their attention to him. Dragon of Fate ran and slashed through the crowd of men. Their bullets all flew through him, but didn't do any damage. **

**" Fire, kill him!" The commander shouted. Men's screams were heard as blood flew everywhere. Dragon of Fate slashed 5 times at a group of men, blood flew everywhere. Rifles exploded near him, he didn't care. As the firing finally stopped, The commander stared in shock. All his men were dead and they laid in front of him. Blood was everywhere. His glaze settled on the man standing on the road. He pulled his beam saber out of one of his man's heart. **

**Blood started gushing out like a machine that was leaking oil. Blood stained the man's clothes, his face had blood on it. But he didn't' seem to care. His silver mask blocked his eyes out, but he was staring at the Commander. The commander took out his phone and turned to run. " The mission is a failure! We are under attack. All men are dead. I repeat…" The commander shouted into his phone while running. But he didn't have the chance to repeat when he said. Dragon of Fate slashed him 5 times from the back. He fell as his body was sliced into 6 parts, all of this 6 parts flew to different places and blood exploded everywhere. Like it was raining blood. Dragon of Fate was stained, his blonde hair had just undergone a colour dye to red. He turned to look at the pile of men he had killed. He then turned his attention to the broken café. The lights were shot too, so it was pitch dark inside. **

**He walked slowly towards the café, with his beam saber in his right hand. He had dried himself and made himself cleaner, so the blood had all disappeared. He stopped right before the door, he looked at the dead waitress and the dead manager. They aren't dead yet. He touched their hand, it was cold. Looks like the bullets were only meant to kill a Card Captor once. So, they are still alive, and waiting to be revived again in heaven. He then slowly stepped inside. His vision became clear due to the enough exposure to the darkness. He saw the broken furniture and the broken plates, glasses on the shelves. Glass pieces were everywhere. But… he didn't see blood anywhere. **

**He saw a cup of coffee on the table, unhurt. There wasn't anyone around in the café. But, he saw someone enter the café, and what he manager said confirms it. He scanned the place, looking for a human being. **

**" Are you the one sent to kill me?" He heard, he turned to see a girl sitting down, but she was floating in the air and was in a sitting position. She was holding onto something. There was white light glowing around her. He stared at her.**

**" The people outside are sent to kill you." He told her, she just nodded, staring at the door. " Who are you?" He asked her, she looked at him. Her shining light blue eyes seem to be scanning him. " Who I am doesn't matter. What's important is, if you are sent to kill me, why kill them?" She asked him. He didn't answer, he switched off his beam saber. **

**" Good to know that you are alive." He told her and turned to walk out of the door. " Aren't you an assassin?" She asked him, staring after him. " What do you thinking?" He asked her and then he vanished. She watched as flames appeared on the ground and it formed a symbol. The Dragon of Fate symbol… The girl landed on the ground. She stared at the pile of dead men outside. **

**The next day, Wednesday Morning,**

**" We are here to report that Dragon of Fate strikes again. However, this time, he killed people who were trying to assassinate a girl." The reporter reported. HeeroGundamwing stared at Heero, Heero was doing one-handed push-ups. " Was she okay?" He asked Heero, Heero just nodded and continued, switching hands. **

**" I feel a strong power coming from her. She had a very weird aura around her." He told HeeroGundamwing. **

**Brian looked at the symbol still burning bright on the floor. Duo looked at the blood on the floor. 50 men had died. Excluding two workers that are now revived. The blood had already dried up, judging by their bodies, they were slashed to death. And there were shells of bullets of the rifles on the floor. The rifles were all broken into two pieces or more. **

**" Were there any witnesses?" Brian asked a man powdering the rifles for fingerprints. " Yes there was one. A girl they say." He told Brian. Brian and Duo went to report to Benjamin.**

**" We however do not have any idea who she is." He reported. Benjamin nodded and excused them. He got into his limo and it drove him to a hotel. He went up the pen house on the roof.**

**His wife, Sandra was there, with their daughter. " Now, it's better for them to watch over you, after what happened yesterday." Sandra told her daughter. She just nodded, she looked up when Benjamin came in. " You were lucky, honey. If Dragon of Fate's not there, you would have been dead. Did you see him?" Benjamin asked his daughter. She looked at her parents. **

**" I did, I thought he was an assassin. I saw him kill the men outside. It was horrible, but he left after talking to me. He asked me who I was." She whispered. **

**" What's he like?" Sandra asked. " Strong, mysterious and powerful. However… I sense a weird aura and power from him." She told them softly. **

**" We have to be careful. They may be after you and he may be after you, after all, you saw him." Benjamin told his daughter. She just nodded and looked at the television report on Dragon of Fate. **

**Heero visited the Yuy Mansion with HeeroGundamwing. He brought along a bouquet of flowers for his mother. Who made it a rule that every time they visit, must give her a bouquet, so she can count the number of visits they made in a month. Funny method, but Heero just followed the rules. Walter opened the door for them. **

**" Good Evening, Mr Heero." Walter bowed, greeting Heero. " And good evening to you, HeeroGundamwing." He told HeeroGundamwing. " Good evening to you too. I brought a flower for Rachel." HeeroGundamwing told Walter. Walter smiled and let them in. Walter led them to Rachel's room. They went in after a knock. Rachel was talking to Isabelle. Isabelle smiled, HeeroGundamwing went over. " Isabelle." He told her. Isabelle smiled and carried HeeroGundamwing. Heero gave the bouquet of flowers to Rachel. Rachel smiled and left it to Walter who went to the basement. **

**" HeeroGundamwing also have a gift for Rachel." HeeroGundamwing told Rachel. Rachel smiled and pats HeeroGundamwing. " Here!" HeeroGundamwing told Rachel and handled her a flower. She smiled and thanked HeeroGundamwing. **

**" Very thoughtful of you to bring HeeroGundamwing here today. He's like your son, isn't he?" Rachel asked Heero. " Yar, in some ways." Heero told Rachel. Isabelle placed HeeroGundamwing down on the sofa. " Take a seat, Walter will be back soon, after he finds your shelve." Rachel told him. They sat down and Walter appeared. He poured them a cup of tea. **

**" I believe the main issue now is the Dragon of Fate." Rachel told them. " We were talking about him." Isabelle told Heero, Heero nodded. " I would like to catch him, if they can find any clues at all." Heero told them. " I found out that the girl that witnessed the incident yesterday was actually Benjamin and Sandra's daughter." Rachel told them. **

**" You mean Umi?" Isabelle asked. Rachel nodded and she drank her tea. " Umi?" Heero asked, confused. Rachel laughed and she placed HeeroGundamwing on her lap. " Well, Umi and Isabelle are best of friends ever since Primary one. Umi lost contact with Isabelle when she moved to Colony meteor." Rachel told them. Heero looked at Isabelle. Isabelle smiled.**

**" We have been best friends forever. She was like me, never went to a mixed school. Her parents didn't agree to it. She was very different from others. She could tell our feelings just by looking at us. Many hated hr because she was more than just beautiful. But, they weren't able to out-smart her. After we graduated, she moved to Colony Meteor with her parents. Then Benjamin became in charged of the universe. He then moved to Colony 1 with Sandra, his wife. Umi didn't come along. But I did see her everywhere. On posters and magazines and big screens. **

**" She became a pop star and was very popular. It was funny how come she chose to be one. Anyway, she had a lot of fans. We hadn't met up yet. She had a concert yesterday. So, it means she just got here." Isabelle explained. It wasn't detailed, but Heero was interested to know more. The girl from yesterday… She was indeed different. **

**They were in Isabelle's room. Isabelle showed Heero a photo. It was two girls smiling at the camera. And one of them was holding onto a ball like object. " That's Star. It's a robot that protects Umi. It's something like Umi's best friend, it follows her around all the time. It's almost the same age as she is and it updates itself. Umi never let Star leaves her side." Isabelle explained. Heero stared at the photo that had already lost its colour. Without the colour, it was pretty hopeless, as both don't look anything like Isabelle. **

**" I am the one on the left." Isabelle told him. Heero looked, she looked a lot different from then. " Well, we took this when we were Primary 6, when we thought we wouldn't be in the same school anymore." Isabelle told Heero. Heero placed the photo down on the table. **

**" I am sorry Isabelle." He told them softly. " What for?" She asked. " I wasn't there for the family for 16 years." He told them. Isabelle smiled and looked at the photo. " Even though you weren't there. You were there to stop something bad from becoming worse. And you created your own fame. That's good enough for all of us." Isabelle told him. "I don't even know how you look like when you are young." Heero told her.**

**" Trust me Heero, it's already the past. By the way, why are you so interested to know Umi?" Isabelle asked, Heero didn't say anything. " Never mind, you saw her posters before?" She asked him. He shook his head. " Heard her songs?" She asked again, he again shook his head. **

**" I didn't even knew she existed or worse, that she was Benjamin's daughter." He told her, the expression on Isabelle's face told Heero that he really lost out on a lot of things. **

**" I was a huge fan of her. I just couldn't believe how good she looks in everything. She sings well too, too bad I was too busy yesterday…" Isabelle muttered. " Does she have a lover?" Heero asked, Isabelle shrugged. " No, she doesn't seem to be interested in the opposite gender. But, who knows? We lost contact 2 years ago. That's when she first became a star." Isabelle told Heero. Isabelle was looking for some recent photos when she remembered something. **

**" I forgot! How could I? She mentioned something when she was 15. We were graduating that year." Isabelle told him. **

**Flashback, Isabelle's flashback regarding Umi. **

**AC 196**

**Colony 1**

**Isabelle was sitting on a bench waiting for her best friend Umi to turn up. The bench was on a bridge. Isabelle walked over to the railing and looked out into the sea. She noticed that the sun was setting. **

**" Isabelle!" Isabelle turned to see a robot like thing flying towards her. It was shining yellow in colour, it has an auto changing colour system. It was 3D stars fitted together to form a 10-sided star. It had eyes and could talk. " Star? Where's Umi?" Isabelle asked. " She's walking here. Oh, she's here!" Star said and flew out of Isabelle's hands. Isabelle saw Umi walking up to the bench. She took hold of Star. She smiled and stood beside Isabelle. They both stared at the sunset. To them, it was the last time they were meeting. They had already gotten their degrees. Umi was moving to Colony Meteor.**

**They were silent as they watched the sunset before them. " Umi, what do you plan to do in the future?" Isabelle asked. " I don't know." Umi admitted, she looked at Star. " I really wish that we don't have to be separated." Isabelle told Umi sadly. Umi smiled. "I know, but, we don't have a choice. We are still young… our parents still have the right to decide what's best for us." Umi told her.**

**" At this time, you are still trying to show your intelligence?" Isabelle asked. Umi smiled and she threw Star up into the sky. Star floated and flew back. **

**" If fate can bring us back, just like how Star comes back, I promise we will not be separated again." Umi told Isabelle. " Really?" Isabelle asked, Umi nodded. " I really hope so. By the way, do you plan to get married?" Isabelle asked Umi. Umi shook her head, she looked depressed. **

**" I don't have a choice now. Even though I don't feel like it, I can't say no." Umi told Isabelle. "Why?" Isabelle asked, surprised. " I was engaged to someone ever since I was born. I never met him before, but it will only be off if all our parents disagree to it." Umi said sadly.**

**" Engaged? That's so cruel! You don't have a chance to say or fall in love." Isabelle told Umi. Umi nodded. " Don't worry Umi, Star promise you that I will kick his butt if he's bad to you!" Star said. Umi and Isabelle smiled. **

**" Do you wish to meet him?" Isabelle asked. " I don't know… But it's the best if I do." Umi explained. The sun had finished setting. The sky was now dark, the lights on the bridge lit up, lighting the bridge. **

**" It's late, we have to leave." Isabelle old Umi. Umi nodded, as she turned to leave… " Isabelle, when we grow up, will we know if we saw each other again?" Umi asked. Isabelle nodded. " We will… I am sure of it." Isabelle told Umi. **

**" UMI!" Someone shouted. Umi turned to look at the limo. " I got to go. See you soon Isabelle. I promise to write!" Umi told Isabelle. Isabelle nodded, as Umi walked off, Isabelle was crying. Umi stopped and she looked back at Isabelle. She too was crying. But she walked on. Wind blew and as Isabelle's hair floated in the wind, Isabelle felt that she was never going to see Umi again… Umi… She thought and her tears fell into the sea. **

**End of Flashback.**

**" She mentioned that she was engaged to someone. But, I fear that he will only like her because of her looks. After all, Umi's the best in the universe." Isabelle told Heero sadly. " I am sure Umi will live happily. After all, Star will protect her." HeeroGundamwing told Isabelle. " I sure hope so. Maybe I should fly over to see her." Isabelle told them. **

**Heero drove home with a heavy heart. He kept thinking what Isabelle said. And that he was 16 years too late to catch up with the family. But, this was the only family he had and she wanted to play his part. **

**At night, 3.00 am.**

**Dragon of Fate stood in the night-light. He was on a bridge, it had a perfect view of the sea and behind him were the cities' buildings. He stared up at the clear and full moon in the sky. The water caught the sky's reflection. He jumped and stood on the railings. He breathed in the smell of the sea and the coolness of the night winds. He heard footsteps walking. **

**" We are here! This place hadn't changed a bit since we left!" Someone said. Dragon of Fate ignored it and continued to stare ahead. " Yar. "Someone said. That voice… He turned to see the girl from yesterday. She looked surprised to see him there on the bridge. There was something bouncing up and down beside her.**

**" Who's that? Oh, it's that man from last night!" The object said. Dragon of Fate's eyes zoomed in on her. It was Star, like the picture was. Star looked the same, Umi didn't. **

**She had long golden blonde hair and their fell to her back. Her eyes were shining light blue. She was fair and had the most gorgeous figure and facial features in the universe. It fits her perfectly. She looked delicate and gorgeous and sweet in a way. He sensed that glow and power from her. **

**" Good night, Mr Dragon of Fate." She told him softly. Dragon of Fate stared at her. He didn't sense anything from her. She didn't fear him at all. She walked up towards him, closing the distance between them. She stopped and turned to look at the sea. " It's so beautiful." She whispered. Star floated beside her. " Star like the view." Star announced, Umi smiled and took Star in her hands. **

**" A person like you shouldn't be out here in the early mornings." He told her, she just smiled faintly. There was something about the way she smiled. " I know that. I sneaked out so that I could have a look at the sunrise. It's been 2 years since I left. Things hadn't seem to change around here." She told him. He didn't answer, just stared ahead.**

**" No, it did change. That why you are standing here, as Dragon of Fate." Umi told him. He stared at her, his eyes scanning through her. " I should thank you yesterday. You left before I could ask for your name. But they said you were called Dragon of Fate. Rumors said that you kill innocent people and that people who saw you. And you were the mysterious phantom of the night who comes out to kill and maybe rape a few females." She told him. **

**" Don't you believe in them?" He asked her. " I don't." She replied. " Why don't you?" He asked her. " Because one cannot judge by saying it alone and since they never met you before, they aren't true. But just rumors or lies to keep people in their houses at night. In fear of dying." She told him. She's clever, very clever. And she has a mind of her own. Isabelle wasn't wrong about her. **

**" I sense a very strong power from you. Wearing the mask and outfit of the Dragon of Fate, You are a cruel killer. A killing machine that only survives to kill people. But, I can sense, that deep inside, under the mask. You are a kind person. Someone who wouldn't kill no matter what the reason is." She told him. He looked at her, god, she believes in what she feels. " Will you believe it if I kill you now?" He asked her coldly. She smiled. " I do, but something tells me you won't be able to kill me." She told him softly. Her eyes seem to be searching for his eyes. **

**Dragon of Fate jumped of the railings and stood before her. She smiled at him, like she was seeking death or something. But it didn't feel like an ambush. " Alert, incoming unknown objects." Star announced. Dragon of Fate sensed the surroundings. He saw cars stopping. He took out his gun and then teleported off. **

**Umi wasn't surprised to hear screams, gunshots and explosion. She saw smoke from far away. Does he really feel that the only way out was to kill? As everything cleared, Umi looked up at the blood red moon. Many were lost today… **

**The next day, Thursday Morning,**

**Heero wasn't surprised to see Benjamin send them for a meeting. Many sent in reports with weird suggestions. Duo resigned his job.**

**" We had a vote and we decided that Heero will take over Duo's job. You will work with Brian to ensure the safety of us all." Benjamin told them. Heero sighed, it would be harder to cover up his identity. **

**Heero sat on Brian's car to the crime scene. Heero didn't like how messy Brian's backseat was. " I had always dreamt about working with you, Heero Yuy. Your name was legend and working with you, Wow!" Brian exclaimed. Heero kept silent, he put on his black sunglasses. **

**They stopped and got out of the car. Heero stared at the scene. Parts of bodies were scattered everywhere. Brian sighed, he looked around and asked the crew there some questions. Heero went around, looking at the remains. The blood had already dried, obviously they were killed some time around midnight. Some of them were sliced, some were shot. But, the dead men were all wearing bulletproof vests. They seem to be sent on a mission to kill someone. But looks like someone stopped him or her first. **

**" We only see bullets around, we went to investigate them. Funny, if he steps on blood. He should leave at least a few footprints, but he never leaves any. It's funny, it's not like he wasn't standing on the ground when he fights." Brian told Heero. " No sign of his symbol yet." Brian told Heero. Heero took out a matchstick. He lighted it and threw it on the ground. Flames spread and it immediately formed the Dragon of Fate symbol. **

**" Wow, how did you know?" Brian asked. " There were traces of oil on the ground." Heero explained. " Let me take a look at the bullets. I have been doing missions for a long time. So I know them better." He told Brian. Brian handled the bullet to Heero. Heero kept it to investigate it at home. **

**Midnight, **

**Heero looked at the test results. The shell was empty. But had a Dragon of Fate carved on it clearly. HeeroGundamwing looked at Heero. **

**" Don't you have to go?" HeeroGundamwing asked him. Heero shrugged, looked out of his glass windows. " Maybe…" He told him. **

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for supporting my story, Dragon of Fate. The plot thickens as we find out more about how Umi is related to Heero. And how will Heero hide his identity from Brian? Stay tuned. Sorry if I take too long to update! **

**And I am really sorry about my other stories. I will jump from one to another to finish them. Hopefully, during the holidays. So, please support me! **


	3. Fiance

Dragon of Fate Chapter 2: Fiancé 

Blazing flames surrounded Heero. He sighed and started flicking his lighter's cap open and close. What stood before him, from a top view… Formed a symbol, of the Dragon of Fate.

Brian whistled, at the burning symbol. Heero stepped out of the flames and looked at Brian. " What do we have to do now?" Brian asked Heero. Heero pocketed his lighter. " Let's go." He told him.

One month had already passed…

No clues as to whom the phantom Dragon of Fate may be. But, he had found his name on the first of the black list. The MIPOU were racking their brains to find him. They came out with stupid contests. Like Fight for us contests. The winner was arrested and suspected to be Dragon of Fate. Heero was amused by the fact that they arrested so many card captors that were innocent.

The name Dragon of Fate was on the tongue of everyone. Magazine and newspapers reported everything on Dragon of Fate. Some even came out with stupid jokes about him.

For example:

They say he hunts them at night. Killing everyone for his or her power. And then one man walks past this stall at night. A man was playing a flute there.

" You D of F?" The man asked him. " What makes you think so?" The man playing the flute asked. " Well, your flute's silver!" The man exclaimed.

Heero felt a bit angered by the jokes and comics. There was one, they had man modeling superhero outfits. Then, people all pointed to one.

" D of fate!" They all shouted, and they were pointing at the superman outfit guy.

Some that it was the only way to drive the Dragon of Fate out, but Heero felt that is was stupid. HeeroGundamwing cracks jokes about it everyday in front of Heero.

" What do you call the D of fate in the morning?" HeeroGundamwing asked Heero. Heero threw his spoon on the table. " Well, I say you gave up. He's called a duck of Fangs in the pond in our near-by park!" HeeroGundamwing chuckled. Heero bent the spoon on the table, by just looking at it. HeeroGundamwing stopped laughing.

" You know, it's funny how much publicity you are getting over it. Look, they even had a contest to draw your outfit. And the winner's art was funny." HeeroGundamwing told Heero.

At night,

Dragon of Fate was walking on the MRT track, for fun. He tried to balance on the rails. Then, there was light, he turned to see a train speeding towards him. Dragon of Fate smiled, he kept to the side, the train sped past him. He grabbed onto the rubber tubing and swung himself up onto the train's roof. He stood there, enjoying the breeze. He jumped onto another train when it passed by. He looked at the city below. Nothing unusual, so far. He jumped off the train and landed on a lamppost. He looked at the sign. It read Lovers' Lane. Smiling, he walked into the park. There were couples everywhere. Even though to the naked eye, some things couldn't be seen, but, scanning through the trees, he saw couples doing their dirty work.

No one seems to notice him as they talked about mushy stuff to the female. Dragon of Fate sat down on an empty bench. He crossed his legs and looked up at the starry sky. The moon was crescent. What a weird park, whose idea was it to even create such a dirty place? Moans were in the air, Dragon of Fate left, feeling that it was pointless staying there.

He walked along the streets of Café Valley. A Street filled with 24-hour cafés. Nothing-unusual here… It was pointless doing patrols, after all, with his fame high above, no one dared commit any crimes at night. He walked past a poster. It was a poster of Umi Ryuuzaki. Star was in her hands. And she was smiling brightly. It said that there was a concert tomorrow night in Café Valley. He wondered if he should bring Isabelle here tomorrow night.

The next day, Saturday Evening,

Heero told Isabelle about the concert and she intended to meet Umi again. HeeroGundamwing tagged along, since he was bored at home. And cracking stupid jokes to himself wasn't fun. Heero parked his sports car and they got out. It was still early, the concert started at 7.00 pm and will end at 8.00 pm. They went to a café for a cup of coffee.

HeeroGundamwing watched as couples filled up the café. " Is this place usually populated with couples?" Isabelle asked the manager. The manager nodded and served them their coffee, tea for HeeroGundamwing. " But, we have more customers here tonight, due to the concert. All the Cafés here in Café Valley are all full house. After all, many want a quick bite before the concert." The manager explained.

" Are you two couples?" He asked them. Heero shook his head. " No, we are siblings." He told the manager. " I am so sorry, I couldn't see the similarities." He told them. Isabelle just smiled. Well, their only similarity was the fact that they both had the same eye colour. Isabelle's eyes were 78 Prussian Blue in colour. The manager left to serve other tables.

" I went to Lovers' Lane last night. And I felt weird there." Heero explained. " Of course, you know what that place is meant for. Why did you even wander there?" Isabelle asked. " Don't know, just checking if Dragon of Fate may aim them." Heero explained.

" Don't worry Heero. I am sure that with you around, you will be able to find out who he actually is." Isabelle told Heero.

They got the front row seats as they paid more for the normal price of the front row seats. HeeroGundamwing was eating popcorn on the bench. " Heero, Do you think we have a chance to meet her backstage?" Isabelle asked. Heero shrugged, staring at the glutton HeeroGundamwing was. Then the lights were switched off, they turned their attention to the stage. There was a picture of Star, Star was rolling on the table. Then, there was a countdown next to Star. The fans were counting down to zero too. As it hit zero, " Indicating Concert, password " The speakers boomed. Then Star disappeared from the screen.

The sound of light music was heard. Fans started screaming, Heero had to stop HeeroGundamwing from flying off the benches due to the impact of the scream.

" When daylight turns to night,

When the Moon shines bright,

When you're tucked in tight,

Where everything's alright…"

The speakers were filled with the song, the moving lights all shone onto the stage. The doors opened and there stood Umi with Star. The fans screamed like crazy, Heero had to block his ears to avoid injury or deafness. Umi smiled and she started walking down the lane. It was like a fashion runway stage.

" Slip softly to that place,

Where secret thoughts run free

There comes face to face

With who you want to be

So, Swim across the ocean blue

Fly a rocket to the moon,

You can change your life,

Or you can change to world,

Take a chance,

Don't be afraid,

Life is yours to live

Take a chance,

And then the best is yet to come!" She sang.

Her voice, there was something about it that made it so special and it sounded so pleasant. HeeroGundamwing watched Star carefully. Star was floating beside Umi. The fans started waving their arms from left to right.

" Make a Wish….

It's up to you

Find the strength inside

And watch your dream come true…

You don't need a shooting Star,

The magic's right there in your heart,

Close your eyes,

Believe

And make a Wish…." She sang.

She stopped and bowed once, the endless screams made by the fans were heard the next second. Heero wasn't blind, she was very popular.

Then the host walked onto the stage. It was a female.

" Wow, look at the fans out here tonight!" She exclaimed and joined Umi on the stage. Umi just smiled and waved. " How are you guys tonight?" The host asked. Everyone started screaming again.

" So, Umi, this is your second concert here in Colony 1, am I right?" The host asked Umi. " Yes, I am planning to have 5 here before going to Colony 2. And I would love you all to support me there." She told them, smiling happily. The fans screamed like almost instantly. Heero regretted even turning up tonight. HeeroGundamwing couldn't take his eyes off Star.

" So Umi, I heard that you were engaged, am I correct?" The host asked, Umi smiled. " I would be lying if I say no." She told them. The fans quiet down. " So, what kind of man is he? Must be a super lucky one to be your fiancé." The host told her. She smiled and looked at Star.

" I haven't met him yet. But I sure hope he's someone as amazing and as kind." She told them. " Well, I am sure many are interest to know more about you, Umi. What do you like to do best?" The host asked. " I love playing instruments and singing." She told them. The fans started screaming again. " How's your little buddy there?" The host asked Umi. Umi smiled and took Star into her hands.

" Fine." Star told them. The host smiled and then introduced Umi's next song.

The concert finally ended. Heero and Isabelle went backstage. They sneaked in. Heero was carrying HeeroGundamwing. They reached a room with her name on the door but 5 bodyguards guarded it. " No trespassing here." They told them. " I just want to see her." Isabelle told them. " I said no trespassing." The bodyguard exclaimed. " But…" Isabelle started, then the bodyguard pointed their guns at them. Heero stepped forward. He places HeeroGundamwing down on the floor. " Leave immediately or we will shoot." One told them. Heero kicked the bodyguard in his face. He flew and hit the shelves, after the smoke cleared, he was unconscious. The rest started firing.

Isabelle brought HeeroGundamwing to the shelves and they hid behind them. Heero back flipped, dodging all the bullets aimed at him. He sneaked behind one bodyguard and he strike him behind the neck. The guy fell immediately. Heero held onto the gun of one bodyguard. He pressed the surface and he swung his whole body up. He landed behind the bodyguard and he strike him behind at the neck. He fell too, Heero looked at the last bodyguard. He tripped him with his legs, then, grabbing a gun from the floor, aimed it at the man. He didn't fire, just held him at gunpoint.

" Can we go in?" Heero asked him. The man was too shocked to reply. Heero punched his face and that man blacked out. " AH! Terrorists!" Someone screamed. Heero turned to see the host herself screaming. HeeroGundamwing appeared from behind her and strike her at her neck. She fell, unconscious. HeeroGundamwing smiled at Isabelle and Heero.

" What's all the noise about?" someone asked. They turned to see Umi holding Star. Star flew out of her hands and floated in front of Umi. Isabelle smiled at the sight of Umi. She was about to run over, but Heero stopped her.

" Who are you guys?" Umi asked them, she looked at the pile of fallen bodyguards. She smiled suddenly. " I should thank you instead. It's been a while since someone attacked my bodyguards, freeing me." Umi told them. She looked at Isabelle, then her gaze settled on Heero. She blinked once, looking confused.

Umi thanked the waiter and she started stirring the cup of coffee she ordered. They took her out and sort of invited her to dinner with them. Heero was silent the whole time, so was Isabelle. HeeroGundamwing kept eyeing Star. Heero took his time to check her out. He didn't have time when he met her as Dragon of Fate.

**She had long golden blonde hair, which fell to her waist. She had tied it up into a hair tie. She was wearing a white colour sleeveless dress. It was plain but had some designs on it and it ended at around her knees. She was wearing white 4 inches high, high heel shoes. It had a strap to secure her feet to the shoe. She had a fair complexion. She had a pair of shocking, shining blue eyes. They were different from normal Card Captors' eyes, they were special. She was about the height of his shoulder, but, with her shoes, she was around the level of his eye. She had a oh…god… She had a _very_ slim figure, it was countless more than just plain hourglass. Honestly, he had never seen a more gorgeous, beautiful, perfect, sexy, gorgeous… girl in his life. She was like a living dream person. Like she just stepped out of his dream. Wait… what was he thinking?**

**The aura around her hadn't changed, nor did the white glow around her. She seem to have felt his eyes, cause she looked up into his eyes. She smiled at him, then turned to Isabelle. **

**" Let's break the cold silence here. Who are you two? If you are my fans, I appreciate you…" She started but Isabelle cut her off. " We aren't your fans. We just came to your concert to see you." She told Umi. Umi looked confused, she looked cute and innocent when she was confused. " Oh, to support me? I mean you already saw me if you went to the concert just now." She told them.**

**" Well, we wanted to meet you in person. So, we went backstage. And your bodyguards didn't allow us to trespass. So, we ended up fighting them. Sorry about it. I agree, we shouldn't have barged in like that. And Heero's sorry too." Isabelle told Umi. Umi turned to look at Heero. **

**" Actually I am not sorry at all." Heero told Umi, Isabelle tried to step on Heero's foot, but Heero shifted in time. " I was bringing my sister to see you." Heero told Umi. " Sister?" She asked, turning her attention back to Isabelle. " I am sorry if I seem to be insulting you two. But I thought you were a couple. I mean I had seen fans trying their best to get my autographs. Once, a guy fought my bodyguards and he asked me for an autograph for her girlfriend. Because he wanted to give it to her before she goes for her operation." Umi told them softly.**

**" It's touching to see how much he was willing to give in to get my autograph. I gave it to him and he e-mail me and said that his girlfriend was very happy and the operation was very successful." She told them, smiling. **

**" I am Heero Yuy by the way." Heero told her. The expression on her face changed. " Heero Yuy? As in Preventer Heero Yuy, Boss of Silver Wings, Pilot of Wing and Wing Zero and Eldest Son of the Yuy family?" She asked. Heero nodded, Isabelle looked confused. " If you are Heero Yuy… Then she must be?" Umi asked. "Isabelle Yuy." Isabelle answered, Umi's eyes widened. " That name, it sounds familiar. I heard it before. But I just couldn't remember it." She told them. She saw the hurt in Isabelle's eyes. " I am sorry, Isabelle. I had an accident when I was in Colony Meteor. Someone shot me and according to the doctor, I lost a lot of my memory, so… I am really sorry." Umi told Isabelle. Isabelle excused herself, Umi looked depressed. Isabelle went to the restroom. Star went over to Umi. **

**" Don't worry Umi, some things are best if you don't remember them." Star said, comforting Umi. " Star, don't you remember Isabelle Yuy?" Heero asked Star. " I do, she was Umi's best friend even since they were Primary 1. They lost contact 2 years ago, ever since Umi lost her memory." Star told them. **

**Heero received a phone call from Isabelle, telling him that she had went home first, she apologized and then hung up. What a bad day it turned out to be. Heero looked at Umi who sat opposite him. **

**At night,**

**Umi smiled and looked up at the sky above. She threw Star up accidentally. But she caught Star when it came crashing down. " You seem really happy." Heero told her, Umi turned to look at Heero, walking up to her. He was kind to not leave her there and chase after his sister. He paid for her dinner and brought her to an open space in a park. **

**" It's been a while since I last saw the night sky." She explained. Heero stood next to her and looked at the sky above. Star were scattered well on the sky above, each shining so bright. **

**" Mr Heero, there's something I wanted to ask you." Umi told him. He looked at her, their eyes met but she turned away, breaking eye contact. She threw Star up, spinned around once before catching Star again. HeeroGundamwing watched them in silence. **

**" How did you feel when you found out that you had birth parents?" Umi asked him. Heero picked HeeroGundamwing up, and positioned him so that HeeroGundamwing could see the stars better. " I was surprised, I tried to fit in, but, 16 years is a gap that's never going to close up, no matter how much time had already passed." Heero told them. HeeroGundamwing pointed to a star. " That's Colony 2!" HeeroGundamwing exclaimed. Umi smiled and nodded.**

**" Who's this gentleman here?" Umi asked, HeeroGundamwing looked at Umi. " HeeroGundamwing." He told her. " You are Heero's pokemon?" Umi asked. " Yes, But, Heero's like my father. He's so good to me and cares a lot about me." HeeroGundamwing told Umi. Umi smiled and pat HeeroGundamwing. " That's because he is your father, and you are someone that's most important to him." Umi told HeeroGundamwing. Heero was surprised that she would say that. **

**" Am I wrong?" Umi asked Heero, Heero just kept quiet. Umi smiled and asked to carry HeeroGundamwing. Heero handled HeeroGundamwing over to Umi. Umi hugged HeeroGundamwing. She closed her eyes for a while. **

**" You have a very wonderful father HeeroGundamwing." She told HeeroGundamwing, smiling at him. " And, I feel a warmth coming from you. You are a very gentle, humorous and kind person." Umi told HeeroGundamwing. " Is she right?" HeeroGundamwing asked Heero. Heero nodded, Umi smiled and placed HeeroGundamwing on the grass. HeeroGundamwing started chasing after Star. " Can't catch me!" Star exclaimed and started flying off. HeeroGundamwing gave chase, like a little kid, chasing after a butterfly.**

**" Had you ever wondered about the memories that you have lost?" Heero asked her. Umi sighed and looked at Heero. " I do sometimes, but the effect of the shot was permanent, I couldn't get my memories back even though Clow Reed tried to heal me. I always wondered if I will be able to need them someday. Star told me most of the important stuff. It missed out a lot of small details in the middle and things that it felt will play no part in my future." Umi explained. **

**" Star never left your side. How come you were still shot?" Heero asked, Umi shrugged. " I don't remember, but I found out that Star was getting an update that day, so, it wasn't with me then." Umi whispered softly. " Who shot you?" He asked her, Umi turned to look at Heero. Their blue eyes met. " A boy, I didn't remember much, just pieces of flashback, that were all messed up." Umi told him softly. Heero didn't pursue the matter at hand. **

" **Don't worry. I don't care who it was. I am just happy that I am still alive today." Umi exclaimed and she smiled at him. Heero frowned, she took things a little bit too lightly. **

**Heero stopped by the gates of the Ryuuzaki mansion. " Just drop me off here." Umi told him. " Name sir?" The computer asked. " Heero Yuy." He told the computer. The computer scanned his eyes. " Passengers on board?" The computer asked. Heero was about to answer when the gates suddenly opened. " Please enter." The computer told them. Heero looked at Umi who was holding Star in her hands. **

**He drove in and stopped his car right in front of the house, at the shelter there. The servant there opened the door for Umi to step out. Then, the rest of the guards all aimed their guns at Heero, as soon as he stepped out of his car. He left the sleeping HeeroGundamwing inside the car.**

**" Sir, you are suspected of kidnapping Miss Umi. Please raise your hands up in the air or we will shoot." The man told him. Heero looked at Umi. **

**" But he…" Umi started to say, the servant kind of dragged her inside. Star was bouncing up at down and followed Umi, by bouncing after her. Heero saw Umi look back at him. Heero could fight his way through, but he didn't do anything wrong. Might as well use the chance to explain himself. Heero obeyed and raised his hands up. They handcuffed him and brought him inside the house. He had never been inside the mansion before. **

**The guards kept pushing him to walk, he barely had time to admire the whole layout of the mansion. He was brought to a room, with a grand piano and 2 sofas facing each other. With a coffee table in the middle of the two sofas. Benjamin was sitting on the middle of the first one that faced Heero. Sandra was beside him. Umi was standing next to the sofa. **

**" Release him." Benjamin ordered, they un-cuffed him and left the room. The servant came in and served tea. " I was told that two people tried to kidnap my daughter Umi. They knocked out all of her bodyguards. Here's what the video camera caught. **

**A screen appeared. It showed the fight between Heero and the bodyguards. It was blur, then a bullet came and it blew the whole camera. **

" **It wasn't clear, we thought she was kidnapped. We lost contact with her and since Star didn't have a locater, we couldn't find her. I phoned you, in hopes that you will be able to help me find my daughter. You didn't pick up your phone. So, if you did, I would have thought that you brought her back. Bust since you didn't, you must have been the one who tried to kidnap her. To think I still trusted you. **

" **Yet, the funny thing is, I don't believe the two of you had met before." Benjamin told them. Benjamin looked pissed somehow.**

**" Do you admit that you did kidnap her?" Benjamin asked. " No, I didn't kidnap her. I went to find her regarding some matters. Her bodyguards didn't allow me to meet her. So I fought them. Then, since they are bound to send in their back up. I took her with me." Heero told Benjamin. Benjamin was pissed at how calm Heero was. **

**" Umi, did he do anything to you?" Benjamin asked, Umi shook her head. " He just paid for my dinner and he brought me back home." Umi told them. " It's not his fault, he just wanted to discuss about some matters." Umi explained. **

**" Star, is Umi telling the truth?" Benjamin asked. " Heero and Umi are both telling the truth. Heero wishes to see Umi regarding about his sister." Star reported. **

**" I didn't see why you need to take her away." Benjamin told Heero. " It was regarding about some personal matters." Umi said softly. Benjamin laughed suddenly, Heero's cold expression didn't' change. " To think that I could introduce her to you later. You two had already met." Benjamin told them. " I should thank you for bringing her back. Heero, I need to discuss some matters regarding the Dragon of Fate with you, in private." He told them. Sandra stood up and pats Umi's shoulder. Umi walked off with Star, she closed the door behind her. **

**" It's been one month since you started work, tell me your progress or what you found out so far." Benjamin told him. Heero sat down opposite him. " Dragon of Fate is clearly someone who is careful to cover his every track. He used special kind of bullets, but without the bullet itself, it is useless to predict what kind. The shell alone doesn't tell us anything." Heero reported, Benjamin leaned back and drank his tea. **

**" His choice of weapons are mainly sword and guns, he doesn't belong to the magic type. No signs of him using any magic on the victims. And it was mysterious how can one bullet or a slice causes a card captor to really die. They couldn't be revived and the bodies are often too disfigured to piece them back into one." Heero reported.**

**" What do you suggest to do if we want to arrest him?" Benjamin asked. " Luring him is impossible. He isn't stupid, and won't give himself away in public. The most possible way is to find out where he normally patrols or the pattern in who he kills. By being there before the killing starts, we might be able to stop him." Heero told Benjamin.**

**Benjamin nodded and placed his tea back down on the table. **

**Umi was brushing her hair in front of her mirror. Star was flying around the room. Sandra looked at her daughter.**

**" Umi dear, what do you think about that gentlemen outside?" Sandra asked. Umi looked back at her mother. " What do you mean?" She asked him. " Well, as in how he feels like to you." Sandra replied. " Well, I can't really seem to read him well. But he seem to be a good, kind and gentle person on the inside. His family matters a lot to him." Umi told her mother, who smiled. **

**" I am glad you don't think bad about him. Come here Umi." She told Umi. Umi left the table and sat down beside her mother on the bed. " Do you remember that I told you that you are engaged to someone else, ever since you were born?" Sandra asked. Umi nodded, Star flew over and landed in Umi's hands. **

**" Well, the reason why we didn't want to tell you who he was, was no because we were trying to prevent you two from seeing each other. Is just that, we lost contact with him, until 2 years ago. We decided to tell you two soon, but his parents hadn't gave their answers yet." Sandra explained. Umi nodded, listening to what her mother was trying to say. **

**" But I believe that you are already old enough to decide for yourself. After all, you already met him before we introduced him to you." Sandra told Umi. Umi tilted her head to her right to look at her mother. It made her look like she was confused. " You met that gentleman today. And that man is outside in the study, talking to your father right now." Sandra whispered.**

**" Didn't your parents tell you anything?" Benjamin asked. " About?" Heero asked, he drank his cup of tea. " That you do have an engagement." Benjamin told Heero. Heero was shocked and surprised, he nearly dropped that cup of tea. " I already phoned them, they will be on their way here to explain it to you." Benjamin told Heero. " Does this engagement have anything to do with you?" Heero asked, Benjamin just smiled and he walked out of the study room. **

**Sandra stared at Umi's blank face. She looked at her daughter's reaction. She expected her to jump for joy or something. Umi's hand widened a little bit and Star slipped off and Star hit the floor hard. " Ouch, that hurts Umi." Star told Umi. Umi snapped out of the daze and she took Star. " Sorry." She told Star softly. **

**" Why do you seem so shocked?" Sandra asked. " I didn't expect him to be my fiancé. Besides, he… doesn't look like one who will want to get married to someone he doesn't know…" Umi started, but she cut her off. " No buts, his parents are coming to tell him that. Just act like you don't know." Sandra told Umi. **

**Heero stood up when Umi entered the room with Star. " My father didn't scold you, did he?" She asked softly. Heero shook his head, Umi looked at the piano and she smiled slightly. She sat down and started playing a tune, with her eyes closed. Heero just watched her. There was a knock on the door, Sandra came in, followed by Carlton and Rachel. Heero looked surprised, Umi stopped playing. **

**" This is Rachel and Carlton Yuy." Sandra told them. They took their seats, the servant came in and served their tea. Benjamin came in and closed the door after him. He sat down next to Sandra.**

**" This is my daughter, Umi Ryuuzaki." Benjamin explained. Rachel and Carlton nodded and looked at Heero. **

**" There's something the two of you need to know. As soon as you two were born, we agreed to your engagement. However, we lost contact with Heero for 16 years now. He finally came back, we didn't tell the two of you from the very first start was because we wanted you two to mature first." Benjamin told them.**

**" In other words, you two are engaged to each other. An engagement that cannot be called off unless the four of us agree to it. You two will forever be binded to each other." Carlton told them. " Wait, are you saying that Umi's my fiancé?" Heero asked. They all nodded, Umi didn't reply. **

**" How could the four of you make a decision like that? I wasn't even informed!" Heero told them. " Well, you were missing for 16 years, but you came back. That's why we feel that it's time to pull the two of you together. You two will get married next year, after Umi turns 18." Rachel told them. She sounded happy. **

**" Can I have a private moment with my parents?" Heero asked Benjamin. They nodded and left. Umi left too. " Why her, out of so many people out there?" Heero asked, pacing the room. **

**" Heero, we chose the best out of the best. Clow Reed said that the two of you were destined so we just interfered." Rachel explained. " Besides, she wasn't so bad. I met her once. A very kind and gentle person. She love children too." Rachel told Heero. **

**" I don't like the idea of being engaged. I don't have the freedom to love who I want." Heero told them. " Well, it's a good thing. It keeps a man binded to the engagement and make him learn to be loyal." Carlton told Heero. " What if I love someone else?" Heero asked. " No, we won't agree to anyone except Umi." Rachel told Heero, she rank her tea calmly. **

**" She will be living with you from tomorrow onwards. I will ask her about you every week. So if you treat her badly, I will make sure you pay for it." Rachel told Heero. It seem cruel but Heero was asked to stay one night at the Ryuuzaki mansion. He agreed, still angry at his parents' decision. Rachel and Carlton stayed for further discussion about Umi and Heero. **

**Heero was on the balcony of his assigned room. He stared at the buildings faraway. He looked down to see the garden and a fountain. He sighed, life of being binded is like being chained. Loyal? He didn't even like her! They just met! Carlton even pulled him a side and asked him what he felt about her. Heero only replied that she seem like a very gentle and kind person. **

**There was a knock on the door, Heero turned to see the door open. Umi came in with a tray. She set it on the table and looked around for him. She came out to the balcony to join him. Star was floating behind her. " I brought some tea." She told him happily. Heero nodded and looked at the scenery below. Umi looked at the direction he was viewing. " Mr Heero, I too know how you feel. I only found out about our engagement today…" She whispered softly. Heero didn't respond at all. **

**" It's cruel, isn't it?" Umi asked him, looking at him. " We always see couples down on the street. We always wonder if they are truly in love, or at least a couple. Thinking about that, it feels like we will never have a chance to be like them." Umi told Heero. Heero looked at her, she smiled back at him. " What do you mean?" He asked her softly. Umi looked up at the stars above. **

**" We are binded to each other by engagement. We can't love someone else, except each other. In other words, we won't be able to walk down the street, holding hands with someone else. Because he or she isn't your fiancé." Umi told him. " Freedom of love is gone…" He muttered softly. **

**" I believe in fate, Mr Heero." Umi told him, he flinched at the sound of Mr Heero. " Fate will bring someone to us, someone who we will love. It doesn't have to be ourselves, but I believe we will be able to find someone we truly love." Umi told him. Heero nodded and looked at the buildings. " And when that happens… we will no longer be binded anymore." She told him. Wind blew and as their hair followed the direction of the wind, Heero knew that this was just the beginning…**

**Umi left after a while, Heero went back into the room. He drank his tea. It was delicious, the taste of the sweet tea was special and one of a kind. He placed the cup on the table. He wondered if he should risk going out on patrol tonight. But… He felt that being engaged to Umi won't be a bad thing. She didn't look like that kind who will want her fiancé to pamper and shower her with love. She must have felt that the engagement was a bad thing too. So, maybe she wanted to wait, until she met the right guy. Then until then, they will be friends, although fiancés in name. **

**The next day, Sunday Morning,**

**Umi was to move in with Heero. Heero gave her, her room. It was located beside his room. HeeroGundamwing was surprised to know that Heero had a fiancé. And that Umi was his fiancé. Umi was unpacking her luggage, when HeeroGundamwing entered the room.**

**" Tell me, is it a trap?" HeeroGundamwing asked her. Umi watched him, she walked over and squat down before him. She pat his head. " I know it's hard to accept the fact that I am Heero's fiancé. I know that you don't like me. It's hard to let someone come into your life. But… it's fine with me." She told him, smiling. HeeroGundamwing felt that she was crazy. " Because…I will feel better, knowing that there's still something I can do." She whispered. HeeroGundamwing watched her as she went back to unpacking her luggage.**

**HeeroGundamwing entered the room, he slammed the door shut. " I hate a woman in the house." HeeroGundamwing told Heero. " I thought you liked her." Heero told her. " No I don't. Ever since I found out that she was your fiancé." HeeroGundamwing told Heero. Heero sighed and went over to HeeroGundamwing. " She's not a bad person. She also wants her own freedom to love." Heero told HeeroGundamwing. " I still dislike her." HeeroGundamwing exclaimed. **

**" HeeroGundamwing, do what you like. Just don't cause trouble for her. She can complain to Rachel and let's say I am Rachel's toast." Heero told him. " That makes her evil. I will do everything I can to show her true colours!" HeeroGundamwing exclaimed. Heero sighed and shook his head. " Do what you like, I doubt it will work." Heero told him. **

**Heero went to work, leaving Umi and HeeroGundamwing at home. Umi looked at what HeeroGundamwing was writing. " What are you doing?" Umi asked softly. " Homework. I am not free. If you are bored, just go out or something!" HeeroGundamwing told her rudely. She didn't behave like some arrogant people who will scold him back instantly. " Sure, I will do that. What's this city like?" Umi asked him. HeeroGundamwing watched her in silence. " Like any other cities." HeeroGundamwing told her, not giving her details. She smiled instead. **

**" Thank you." She told him and walked towards the front door. She is a very weird person… She tries to make something good out of everything.**

**Umi was walking down the street with Star in her hands. She looked at the items on display. " HeeroGundamwing was a bit too much." Star told Umi. " It's okay. People hate me a lot. After all, I am often in the limelight." Umi told Star. " Don't you feel sad, that Heero and HeeroGundamwing don't seem to like you?" Star asked. " It's okay, I am used to it." She told Star softly. Star knew that Umi was lying, she was just trying to be strong and not weak. **

**" Let's go, I heard about some famous places." Umi told Star. Umi walked on. **

**Umi returned home late, at 8.00 pm. Heero and HeeroGundamwing were washing the dishes. " I am back." She told them softly. They both stared at her. " Sorry, I often have to tell my family that I am back. And they will often say welcome back." Umi told them softly. There was silence in the air. **

**" We already finished dinner." HeeroGundamwing told her. " It's okay, I don't plan to eat anyway." Umi told them softly and she walked towards the lift. Heero watched her go, he nudged HeeroGundamwing. HeeroGundamwing ignored Heero. Heero sighed, and stared at his reflection upon the smooth plate. **

**Heero knocked on the door and went in. Umi was playing with Star. She stopped when she saw him. " Heero!" Star announced, Umi smiled at him. " Umi, I was thinking, we need to come out with something." Heero told her. " What do you mean?" Umi asked. " Well, we are fiancé by name. But we don't like each other, I don't know… fake our relationship for our parents? Or just wait for the right one. And in the mean time, be friends." Heero told her. **

**" It's fine with me. I know that they agreed to the engagement to help us." Umi told him. " What are you going to do then?" Heero asked her. " I don't know. Just be me…" She told him softly. Heero watched her, Star was trying to get attention by jumping around the room. **

**" Tell me Umi, what do you expect from a fiancé?" Heero asked her, she looked into his eyes. It kind of shocked him, she never stared into his eyes. She always look away from him. " I don't know…" She told him softly. Her gaze shifted down his body. **

**" I know HeeroGundamwing is rude to you. I will make sure he amends his attitude." He told her. " It's okay. It takes time to accept others." She told him. **

**Umi stepped out onto the balcony. She looked up at the night sky. Stars filled the sky like they were being paste into place. She smiled sadly and stared at the buildings. The lights were shining bright, the crowd of people filled the streets. Couple, family or singles… Umi leaned against the railing. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing at her face. She opened her eyes slowly. Her hand reached to touch the necklace round her neck. She wanted to go home. Who says fiancés can't bond the normal way? **

**To be continued…**

**Umi and Heero hardly know each other. Yet Dragon of Fate threatens the peace of the universe. Will Umi find out about Heero? **


	4. Smile

**Dragon of Fate Chapter 3: Smile **

**Monday, Very Early Morning, **

**Heero had a weird dream that night. **

**Flashback 2 years ago, **

**Colony Meteor, **

**Colony Meteor was a new colony that was constructed that time. It was new and many people had moved to it. It was going to be the home of the person who was going to be in charged of the universe. Before that, the colony had to be ready. **

**The Gundams were destroyed. Peace was finally achieved. Heero, aged 16 years old, flew to Colony Meteor. He still hadn't found out about himself. The rest of the pilots had joined the Preventer force. **

**Heero was walking down the street when he saw a limo turning the corner towards a building. He turned and walked away. **

**" Help!" Someone shouted, Heero turned and ran over, there was a crowd gathering outside a bank. Heero squeezed though. He saw men holding rifles and they shot the people inside the bank. They took the money. They shot a few people in the crowd when they were making their way out. They ran and got into the limo Heero saw just now. Heero didn't react, he would blow his cover. He remembered the car plate and followed it. **

**The limo stopped outside a building. Heero marked the place mentally and he went back to his room to get his equipment. Some guys just want to take the chance to cause some conflict. And again disrupt peace. He won't allow it. He got his gun and binoculars. He got back and hid behind a tree. He saw the same men getting into the same limo. And there was a girl with them. He went after them, they must be up to something. **

**The limo drove and stopped in front of a company. The men got out and the accompanied the girl inside. Heero took his chances and he tried to slip in. They were going up the lift. Heero waited until they reached the level. The lift stopped at level 8. He then took the stairs. He climbed up to the eighth level. He sneaked in and noticed that it was a room. There was a sign on the door saying no unauthorized personnel allowed to enter. Heero noticed the security cameras. **

**He hacked into their systems and he disengaged all the cameras. Might as well make it look like a black out. He cut the power lines and made it look like a black out. He then went into the room. **

**The men were all there, with the girl. Heero shot them. They started firing at him. But they missed, he was to fast for them. People who rob banks should pay for what they did. He took out the men first. Thinking that the mastermind was the girl. The girl just watched him in silence. " Miss, stay here. They will come for you." One man told the girl. He handled her a phone. She watched as Heero took out the rest of the men. He shot them dead with one shot each. The last one didn't seem to want to die there. He fought Heero. But, Heero wasn't stupid. He shot him when he had the chance. His attention turned to the girl at the corner. She went over to the last fallen man. **

**" No, Rick…" She told him softly. She was crying. Rick shook his head. " No, Miss. You must leave. He will kill you." He told her softly. " Why? Why is he after us?" Umi asked, her tears falling onto Rick. " Because we robbed a bank. I am sorry Miss. We just needed more money. Your father just didn't want to give it to us… After all, we are just your bodyguards." He told her softly. She shook her head. " Why do you all need so much money?" She asked. **

**" For our family, our future. We no longer wanted to be your bodyguards. After all you had Star. But he wouldn't let us quit. He even cut our salaries because we skipped work." He told her, the girl touched his hand, and she squeezed his hand. **

**" We had no choice. I am sorry, Miss…" He muttered, and tried to catch one more breath. His blood was flowing, it stained her hands. Heero watched them in silence. " Run, miss, run…" He told her. Umi shook her head. " I won't. I will die with you all if I had to. Stay, stay with me…" She whispered. But it was to late, Rick closed his eyes and his hand slipped. The girl started crying again. Heero aimed his gun at her. She looked up into his eyes. **

**" Do you believe in killing everyone just to bring good?" She asked him. " Yes, I do. It's the only way, if negotiating doesn't work. And people won't listen." He told her, he released the safety pin. The girl looked at the dead Rick. " Why do you think you have the right to end our lifes?" She asked him. " Because people who are rich only buy their way out of their crimes." He told her coldly. **

**" You must be a killer." She whispered, Heero was shocked at what she said. " You will kill anyone just because they did something wrong. And you won't even judge how they were like before they did crimes. You are a cold blooded killing machine that will kill anyone just to achieve goodness and justice." She told him. He stared at her in silence. " If that happens, many innocent people will die." She told him. " Innocent? They don't have the right to be called innocent because they committed a crime. They are guilty and the guilty must be killed." He told her.**

**She looked sadly at him. " Sir, do you have someone you would like to protect? Someone that you will exchange your life for just to protect that person. Do you?" She asked him. He shook his head. " I pity you, you don't know what's it like to lose someone close to you. The people you killed… the ones that suffer most is their families. Why can't you understand that?" She asked him. **

**" I am just a protector of peace that I myself fought so hard to obtain. And I will forever want to maintain this peace." He told her. " Does killing make you maintain peace? Many people died in the war and after the war ends, you are still making the number of deaths pile up. This isn't peace and it's not how you maintain it." She told him.**

**" You are not me, you won't understand. Things are never so simple." He told her, the girl shook her head. " No, things are simple, it's just how you view them." She told him.**

**She was a very wise person… Too bad, she was going to die here. **

**" I hope you can find the peace you wanted. And also someone who you truly love. Sir, find the way to maintain peace without killing, please…" She told him. She stood up and closed her eyes. " Do what you came here to do. I hope you do change, sir, for the better." She told him. Heero stared at her, she opened her eyes to stare at him. She looked deep into his eyes. **

**" I see a crushed and lonely soul inside of you. You have talent, if only you use them in the right ways. And you have such stunning Prussian Blue eyes." She told him, she was smiling. Heero fired the bullet, it shot right through her heart. She fell and lied on the floor. She was looking up at the ceiling. Heero walked over to her side, he knelt down beside her. He took her hand. **

**" What's you name, sir?" She asked him softly. " Heero, Heero Yuy." He told her, the girl nodded and smiled. But she was crying as well. Heero heard the sound of footsteps. He released the hand he was holding and he escaped the crime scene. He knew that he would never see her again, because he just shot her dead… As Heero ran out of the building, he saw an ambulance rushing to a stop outside of the building. Heero looked up at the building and then he left…**

**End of flashback…**

**Heero was sitting up on his bed, He was sweating. He touched his forehead, he was fine… he told himself. He tried to lie down again, but he couldn't forget about what he had dreamt about. " Damn." He muttered. He got out of bed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 3.00 am in the morning. He dried himself in a blink and he went into the bathroom. He stared at his own reflection. He put on a shirt and a pair of shorts. He turned on the tap and splashed cold icy water on his face. He sighed and stared at his reflection. What was wrong with him? He closed his eyes and the image of the girl flashed into his mind. Was he guilty of murder? No, he never had sleepless nights over the people he had killed. There were so many of them that he could barely count them… Why her? Heero looked at his reflection again. He dried his face and left his room.**

**The light in the kitchen was on. Heero entered the kitchen, he was surprised to see Umi there. She was just staring out of the window. Star was drinking a glass of milk. Heero opened the fridge, he grabbed a can of root beer, and he slammed the fridge door shut. **

**" Heero." Star exclaimed, Umi turned to look at him. She smiled, Heero then noticed that she was wearing a white sleeveless gown, which ended right before her knees. It clung to her figure well and it was distracting, but it wasn't transparent. Umi had led down her hair. It was long and her fringe fell from behind her ears. She looked good enough to eat. Heero cleared his throat and he looked away. **

**" Morning, Mr Heero." She told him softly. She took the glass of milk from Star and washed it. " You couldn't sleep?" Heero asked her. Umi smiled faintly. " When a woman's new to an environment, it takes time to fit in and feel relax." She told him. " You?" She asked him. Heero took a long swig of the root beer. " I had a weird flashback." He told her softly. Umi's eyes became soft, she dried the glass cup and walked over towards him. He watched her close up the gap between them. She kind of reached the height of Heero's eyes. **

**" Was it a nightmare?" She asked softly. Heero nodded, avoiding her soft blue eyes. " Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him softly, Heero shook his head. " I am fine." He told her. Umi nodded, letting the matter drop. " I believe you will talk about it when the right time comes." She told him. She looked at the can he was holding. She smiled a little. " Do I give you pressure?" She asked him softly. **

**" No, not at all…" He told her. He was nervous, he didn't want her to find out about his dream. How close they were was giving him a lot of mixed up fantasies. " Why are you crushing the can so badly?" She asked him. Heero then realized that he had been crushing the can the whole time when they were talking. He placed it on the table. It was so badly crushed that it looked like one thing line from the side view. Umi smiled and walked past him. " Try going back to bed. You will feel better." She told him. Star followed Umi. Umi disappeared through the kitchen door. Heero stared at the can on the table. He felt calm once Umi was gone. Maybe it was her gown that showed off how sexy she was. No, who was he kidding. He felt the attraction when they first met. He just tried to ignore it. It gets harder as time passes…**

**Heero tried to sleep again. The image of the girl was in turn replaced with Umi, in that gown of hers. God… he groaned and tried to think straight. He felt like feeling the softness and smoothness of her golden blonde hair. He closed his eyes and tried to drift out to the universe. He often does that. That way, he will be able to see what people around the universe are doing at this hour. He saw cats sleeping together under a car. He saw a child dozing off in front of his history textbook. He drifted and saw Duo sleeping in a funny looking pajama. He saw a lot of people sleeping peacefully, then he drifted and saw Umi sitting down on her bed. She was sighing, she looked at Stars that was in her hands. His gaze shifted down to her breasts that were hidden underneath her gown. He quickly pulled out and he woke up. God… he was a sick pervert!**

**Monday Morning,**

**Heero had already left very early in the morning. Umi was watching the news when the sleepy HeeroGundamwing walked into the living room. " Heero? Where's my breakfast?" He asked around. " Mr Heero left very early this morning." She told HeeroGundamwing. " What about my breakfast?" HeeroGundamwing asked, Umi handled him a letter. " He left this for you." She told him. HeeroGundamwing opened the letter.**

**Dear HeeroGundamwing**

**Sorry, I had to prepare for a meeting at the office. Ask Umi to prepare your breakfast for you. And, go to school yourself.**

**Heero**

**HeeroGundamwing looked upset. " I am going to school." He told Umi. " You still attend school?" Umi asked. " Yar, almost everyday. But I just sent my clones to take my place. But, no harm going. Since it's boring here." HeeroGundamwing told Umi. He was dressed in his school uniform in the next second. He took his bag and walked out the door. " What time will you be back?" Umi asked him. " 6.00 pm." He told her. Umi smiled. " Have a good day." She told him. HeeroGundamwing frowned and he left, closing the door. **

**" What are we going to do now?" Star asked Umi. " I don't know…" She told Star honestly. Her gaze settled on the breakfast she made for HeeroGundamwing. Heero left a letter telling her to make breakfast for HeeroGundamwing. She did that, but didn't ask HeeroGundamwing to eat it. She looked sad and sat down on the sofa. She stared at the screen blankly.**

**" Mr Yuy, wait up!" Brian shouted, Heero stopped and turned to look at Brian. " What's up?" He asked. Brian stared at Heero's formal outfit. " I don't mean to intrude on your meeting, we got a problem." He told Heero. " Dragon of Fate?" Heero asked. " Yes and something's weird about this one." He told Heero. Heero cloned himself. He let his clone stand in for the meeting. He left with Brian instead. **

**Note: Card Captors have the power to clone themselves, like an instant clone. With the same look and mindset as the original. They follow the orders of the real person. They cannot define their master, as long as their master still has powers.**

**Heero was surprised, someone tried to use the Dragon of Fate name. The bank was being robbed and through the security cameras, there was a masked man in white. He robbed the bank and wrote the Dragon of Fate words on the wall. A fake… Heero's fists were clenched. He didn't hurt anyone, but he dared to use his name! Heero punched the wall, it cracked and broke the next second. **

**" We cannot let some asshole kid use this criminal's name. This is serious. We must stop this fake before the real Dragon of Fate comes to him. I am sure the real will kill him." Heero told Brian. Brian nodded and set orders. Heero sensed around for that person. His sense reached a man sitting down at a café opposite the bank. He was smirking and drinking a cup of coffee with his friends. Heero will wipe them all. For they shall learn the lesson of using his name. **

**Heero threw the door open and he stepped through. Umi jumped slightly and she looked surprised at his anger. " Is something wrong? It's still early." Umi told him. Heero headed up to his room, he loosened his tie and entered the lift. Umi was confused, she looked at Star. Striking in daylight will only cause attention. He could arrest them? And kill them in jail? Would that be better? Yes, that would be better. Heero just felt like squeezing all the blood from them. Umi knocked on the door and she entered. **

**" I am sorry, Mr Heero." Umi told him softly. Heero turned to look at her. " I didn't let HeeroGundamwing have his breakfast. He went to school straight away. I am sorry." She told him. She looked down on the floor and her grip around Star tightened. **

**" I am not angry with you. It's some stupid pranks that kids do, thinking that it is fun." He muttered, sitting down on his chair. **

**" What did they do to anger you so badly?" Umi asked softly. She sat down on the chair opposite him. " They used Dragon of Fate's name to rob a bank. They want us to think that Dragon of Fate was a murderer and also a robber. But, he didn't know how to draw the Dragon of Fate symbol, so it gave his identity away." Heero told Umi. " Do you know who he is?" Umi asked, Heero nodded. " I sensed his powers and tracked him down." Heero told Umi. " If so, why can't you find out who Dragon of Fate it?" Umi asked, looking at him.**

**" I need to at least see the person on picture or on a video camera. So far no one caught Dragon of Fate down on footage." Heero explained, Umi shifted over and loosened his tie further. Heero blinked and watched her. She untied the tie and handled the tie back to him. **

**" You should arrest him. Before he meets harm." Umi told Heero. Heero frowned at her. " What do you mean?" He asked her. " Because he will surely anger the real Dragon of Fate if he knows about this. After all, it was just reported. Surely he already knows. They must be placed under protection." Umi told him. Umi smiled and walked out of the room. Heero pushed the thought about Umi away. **

**The gang of friends was walking when the police cars surrounded them. They tried to act normal, but Heero knew that their hearts were racing. " You are being arrested for using the name of Dragon of Fate." Heero told them. " Who are you kidding, sir? We didn't do anything!" They told him. " Really?" Heero asked, he shot a dagger and it barely missed their heads. They all freaked out. " I suggest we do a test. If you are innocent, you have nothing to be afraid of." Heero told them. They all confessed on the spot, everyone knows what Heero Yuy can do. **

**They were being placed in a room full of security cameras. Heero told Brian to watch them at night, since Dragon of Fate strikes mostly at night. He returned home, he saw Isabelle's car outside his house. He went in to see if things were okay. **

**Umi was serving tea when Heero entered the house. " Isabelle?" He asked. Isabelle smiled up at Heero. " Mum told me about Umi being your fiancé." She told Heero, her gaze shifted to Umi. " I just baked a cake, will you like to try it?" Umi asked Isabelle, she was smiling cheerfully. " Sure, one for Heero too." Isabelle replied. Umi nodded and went back into the kitchen. Heero sat down and frowned at Isabelle.**

**" She seems to be your servant." Isabelle commented and reached for the cup of tea before her. " She likes to do chores, but I don't have any for her. She gets bored staying at home with no one around to chat with her." Heero told Isabelle, he drank the tea. Heero smiled slightly, it was the first time he drank the tea Umi made. It was delicious, better than Rachel's. " Why are you smiling?" Isabelle asked.**

**" Well, the tea made by Umi is better than the tea made by Rachel." Heero told Isabelle. " I agree but Rachel won't be happy to know that. Since she had nothing to do here, might as well come to our mansion? Rachel announced that Umi was your fiancé last night. Everyone was curious about what kind of person she was. And would like to meet her. Especially Prue, she was a fan of Umi." Isabelle told Heero. Heero nodded, he took another sip. Umi returned with a tray. She served two slices of cake. " It's strawberry shortcake." She told them. " It's delicious, Umi, can I have more?" Star asked from the kitchen. Umi smiled and she left the two of them alone. **

**" Why does she feel that guests came here are to look for you?" Isabelle asked Heero, Heero just shrugged. " Why are you here Isabelle?" Heero asked, Isabelle looked depressed. " I came to talk to Umi. But, she doesn't seem to remember anything. Star didn't say anything." Isabelle told them. Heero looked back at Umi. **

**" She's a person who finds good in everyone. Wise but makes her at a disadvantage. She is willing to trust anyone." Heero told Isabelle. " She only came here yesterday and you act like you know her well." Isabelle told Heero. " I just felt it." Heero said softly. Isabelle took the spoon and cut the cake. She ate a spoonful. " Umi never loses her talent for cooking." Isabelle told Heero. " What's she used to be like?" Heero asked. **

**" Just like what you saw now, but she was more friendly and befriends everyone. She even helped a robber to turn himself in. And Umi never tried to hide her feelings. She was often upset about her family. After all, they were busy people, unlike ours. She was always left along with Star. She often cried when she was alone. It wasn't that she feared being alone or lonely. It was just that she didn't have any love in her life. Except from me and Star. But it was best friend love." Isabelle explained. **

**" She may look strong on the outside, she's actually very soft on the inside. She love horse riding. She said that she loved the feel of the wind against her as she raced her horse. She won a few times, gave it up in the end." Isabelle told Heero and she drank her tea. " Why?" Heero asked. **

" **Her parents found out about Umi riding horses. They sold her horse and she was forbidden to take part in any competition. So, I tried my best to be first. Umi often sat at the stadium and watch me train. She was happy that I wanted to win for her. I won a gold trophy after two silver trophies. That time she kept telling me second was good enough. I pitied her, she couldn't do what she loved anymore." Isabelle told Heero. Heero drank his tea. **

" **She gave it up?" Heero asked, Isabelle nodded. " She turned to reading. Said that books held enjoyment in a few ways. Different authors had different styles of writing. Reading was the only thing that followed her though her college to university." Isabelle told Heero. Heero pitied Umi, her parents sound strict. Isabelle smiled suddenly. **

" **She was 13 when she first picked up a romance book. She read through it and told me that it was weird. We were too young then. Naïve, but she continued reading romance. She said that it showed her what love is. Although if you ask her, she won't know how to answer." Isabelle told Heero. " Young and too naïve." Heero commented. **

" **What about you Heero? How did you find out about the three lettered word?" Isabelle asked. Heero leaned back and eyed Isabelle. " Is this a trick question?" Heero asked, Isabelle shook her head. " Well, it was complex… when I was undergoing training, there were a few lessons." Heero told Isabelle. **

" **How can anyone even teach that?" Isabelle asked. " It was stimulation. You need to know what to do if a woman found out about you. Or it was for later knowledge. I failed 3 times, I shot them dead as soon as they flash past." Heero told them. Isabelle gave him a disgusted look. " You did _it _with a stimulation?" Isabelle asked. **

**" No, I didn't. I never passed that test. I kept shooting them, Doctor J told me to rape them first then shoot them. I didn't understand why, when they all have to die anyway. Then he told me that I had dignity. He said ending their life faster seem better. Trust me, the lessons made me feel stupid." Heero told Isabelle.**

**" How are they like?" Isabelle asked, her eyes burning with curiosity. " You should ask Matthew. He knows more, after all that's how Prue came about." Heero told them. " We faked the age a little too much. Card Captors are adults at the age of 18. Some are matured, some are just too naïve." Heero told Isabelle. 10 years difference between Prue and Matthew. " Get back to the subject." Isabelle told him. " What do you want to know?" Heero asked. **

**" What was the lesson like?" Isabelle asked. Heero sighed and he finished his tea. " I was asked to sit in a room. Through the glass was a female. A man came in and started telling me what part was called what. Then he showed me a few videos on rape and he raped the female there. It was like being a third party. I didn't leave, just watched silently. I could hear all the screams and the groans and the moans. After that, I had to write a report. I wrote the lesson was boring and stupid. Doctor J sent me back there 4 more times after I failed the tests." Heero told him.**

**" You didn't feel anything? I mean interested to try it out?" Isabelle asked. " I was 14 and matured enough to know that it was just for one's own pleasure. I could shoot them dead in one second. I don't need to rape anyone." Heero told Isabelle. " So, you are like me, a virgin." Isabelle told Heero. Heero shook his head. " I had 3 ex-girlfriends and let's say we did _it_." Heero told her. **

**" You put that knowledge to good use?" Isabelle asked Heero. Heero nodded. " Let's say, I did learn a few good methods." Heero told Isabelle softly. " Now Heero, if you ever tried that on Umi, please take safety measures. She's new to this." Isabelle told Heero. " I do take safety measures. I am not Trowa. Trowa prefers to destroy any virus or fertilized egg after the intercourse. Besides, who said I am interested in Umi?" Heero asked. **

**Umi just walked in with a teapot. She blinked at her name. She only heard her name. She poured them another cup of tea and placed it on the table. They suddenly became quiet. She frowned a little and excused herself. Isabelle laughed, it was funny how they suddenly became silent when Umi walked in.**

**" That was close." Isabelle told Heero. Heero shook his head. " You staying for dinner?" He asked. Isabelle nodded, Heero took out his handphone and phoned the police station for the updates. " Nothing happened, sir. They all are asleep now." The policeman reported. Heero left for his office. **

**" Have a nice day." Umi told him, Isabelle looked surprised, Heero nodded and he left.**

**" Do you often say that when a person leaves?" Isabelle asked. Umi nodded. " When they come back, I welcome them back. They should say I am back when they return." Umi told Isabelle. Isabelle still looked puzzled. " Why?" She asked. " So that I will know that they are back or that someone's at home." Umi told Isabelle. **

**" I will be staying for dinner, is it fine with you?" Isabelle asked, Umi nodded and she excused herself. Umi went up to her room. **

**At night, **

**Heero returned with HeeroGundamwing. " Welcome back." Umi told them. They only nodded, HeeroGundamwing smiled at Isabelle. " Dinner will be served soon." Umi told them. They took their seats. Isabelle helped Umi to serve. It was a wide spread of different kinds of foods. HeeroGundamwing was talking to Isabelle about his day. Umi just listened quietly. **

**" I can't believe Trowa( pokemon) he was flirting with the new classmate. I can't believe how shameless he is. His girl saw that and they broke up." HeeroGundamwing explained. Heero ate in silence. Isabelle looked at Umi. " Umi, What country are you from?" Isabelle asked. " I was born in Japan's Card Captor Area. ( An area meant only for Card Captors, exist as a secret place, linked to the actual normal human world. All countries on Earth have a card captor area. It was to keep card captors from meeting normal humans.) I moved to Colony 1, then to Colony Meteor. And I moved to USA's Card Captor Area." Umi told them. **

**" I haven't been to Colony Meteor, what's it like?" Isabelle asked. " It's peaceful, there are hardly any crimes there. People who are found guilty will be sentenced to at least 3 deaths to actual death. The law there are strict, no one dares to commit crimes, unless they are sure that they cannot get caught." Umi told them.**

**" Sounds like Dragon of Fate will be the only one people there can't catch." Isabelle commented. Heero and HeeroGundamwing became silent. " I met him before." Umi told them softly. Isabelle looked surprised. **

**" How did you meet him?" Isabelle asked. " He saved my life, twice." Umi told them softly. " What does he look like?" Isabelle asked. " He was mysterious and he stayed only in shadows, I couldn't see him well. Besides, he doesn't seem to be what the rumors said about him." Umi told them. Isabelle looked at Heero.**

**" Umi, you have to understand. Even if he is a good person, he has no right to kill so many people." Heero told Umi.**

**" I do understand that, but…" She cut herself off. " Never mind, no one will believe me anyway." Umi told them softly. She excused herself from the table and she went up to her room with Star. Isabelle looked at Heero. " Umi always had a special power. She sees the bad and good in everyone. She believed that people who look bad on the surface are actually good inside. But no one believed her." Isabelle explained. " Even you?" Heero asked. " I didn't believe her. The cases are different." Isabelle told Heero. **

**Midnight,**

**Heero looked at HeeroGundamwing. Umi had already fallen asleep in her room. Heero's watch changed mode and it became shining silver in colour. The Dragon of Fate symbol appeared on the watch. The watch belt changed to black leather. **

**" Wings of Impossible, Dragon of Fate!" Heero said. Light surrounded Heero. His hair changed to blonde colour. His shoes had the Dragon of Fate logo on it. He spread his silver wings. They folded and formed a black long sleeved and collared windbreaker on him. It had a small Dragon of Fate logo in front and a bigger logo behind. A silver mask flew over and fit itself onto Heero's face. It blocked his eyes out. Dragon of Fate spreaded his shining silver wings and the wings burst and all of the shining silver feathers fell, forming an effect. His logo appeared behind him, something like a background. Then everything cleared. **

**" You need to work on that." HeeroGundamwing told him. Dragon of Fate flew out of the window and he flew towards the police station. He sneaked in, only Brian was around. He was watching the group of guilty fakers. Dragon of Fate had to cut the electricity first. He shot the camera far away from him. Brian noticed the broken camera. He didn't go over and check. Someone was trying to lure him away. Brian took his gun and stood outside. **

**" Sir, what's wrong?" The man asked. " He's here. I know it." Brian told them. They all looked like they just saw a ghost. The door creaked open, there stood Dragon of Fate. He was well hidden in the dark. **

**" Surrender yourself, or I will fire!" Brian told Dragon of Fate. Dragon of Fate shot daggers at all the security cameras. They all exploded. He stepped into the darkness. " I repeat, stop there at once!" Brian told him. Dragon of Fate dodged the bullets Brian fired at him. He took out his beam saber. It switched on by itself, it turned white and became long. Dragon of Fate swung it and threw it at Brian. It wrapped itself around Brian and tightened itself around him. An electric shock passed through the beam saber. Brian gritted his teeth to bear with the pain. Dragon of Fate swung Brian away, to the wall. He crashed into it and fell. Brian reached for his phone. Dragon of Fate walked over to the prisoned group of six boys.**

**" I need back up, Dragon of Fate is here!" Brian shouted into the phone. Dragon of Fate froze the 6 boys. They couldn't move, their eyes were all wide with fear. They watched as Dragon of Fate paced the room. **

**" I hate people who use my name. People who will even try to use my name. You all should be punished!" Dragon of Fate shouted at them. Brian was too injured to move. He could see the frozen solid boys. Dragon of Fate turned and he snapped once. What happened next made Brian stunned. As soon as he snapped, all the six boys blew up. Blood flew everywhere and Brian could still see their hearts lying on the floor. Dragon of Fate threw daggers, at least 6 got themselves caught onto the boys' heart. Blood burst from the heart. Dragon of Fate turned to look at Brian. **

**" I would like to meet this person who everyone claims to be Impossible. Where can I find him?" Dragon of Fate asked Brian. " His name is Heero Yuy. You should know where to find him." Brian told Dragon of Fate. Dragon of Fate snapped once, his symbol appeared on the floor. " Have a nice day, detective." He told Brian and he vanished. Brian was stunned. Heero… Dragon of Fate was going after Heero. The back up came. " He left." Brian told them. They all stared at the blood on the floor, their attention turned to the symbol on the floor.**

**" Why didn't he kill you?" One asked Brian. " I don't know." Brian told them. His leg hurt like hell.**

**Heero got back by teleportation. His watch turned back to normal and he was Heero again. He quickly changed to t-shirt and shorts. He left his watch on the desk. He closed the windows and got into bed. **

**Umi sat up on her bed. She heard the doorbell. She got out of bed and opened the door. As she stepped out, she saw Heero. Heero looked at Umi and he walked towards the lift. Umi followed him. Heero positioned his gun, he released the safety pin and he crept towards the door. Umi just watched him. Who would visit at this hour? Heero opened the door, but he didn't aim the gun. **

**" Detective?" Heero asked, staring at Brian. Brian was sitting on a wheelchair. " Hey, let the handicap in first. It's important." Brian told him. Heero let him pass, Brian raised an eyebrow at Umi. **

**" Your girl? Wait, am I interrupting something important?" Brian asked, after Heero closed the door. The lights switched on with Heero's blink. " She's my fiancé. She lives with me. Umi, this is Brian. He works with me to stop Dragon of Fate." Heero told Umi. Umi nodded. " Tea?" She asked Brian. **

**Umi served tea and she looked at Heero. " Do you need me around?" She asked Heero. " No, thank you. You should get some sleep." Heero told Umi. Umi nodded and she walked towards the lift. " This tea is delicious!" Brian explained, Umi smiled to herself. **

**" What happened to you?" Heero asked. " Dragon of Fate happened to me. He killed the boys. Just like you said. He got rid of all the cameras. I was the only witness there. He blew all of them up. I tried to stop him, he threw me against the wall and let's say I broke me leg." Brian told Heero. " Can it be healed?" Heero asked. " No, the doctors tried. His powers are advanced. Anyway, my injury doesn't matter. He asked me about you. He wants to challenge you." Brian told Heero.**

**" What do you mean?" Heero asked. " He asked who is Impossible, I told him your name. I was afraid that he would come after you. So I rushed here straight from hospital." Brian told Heero. Heero was silent, Heero sensed Umi nearby. She was listening. " Let him come. It's about time I face off with him." Heero told Brian. **

**" Be careful Heero. He blows people up and he love to throw daggers at their hearts. He's scary. I didn't see his face. He was masked. Was tall, I remembered the clothing. He got cool looking shoes." Brian told Heero. Heero smiled. " You noticed his shoes?" Heero asked. " Hey, I hit the floor, I saw his shoes. They were so well polished and cool, man." Brian exclaimed. **

**" You should be careful. It takes time to heal a broken leg. How many day-offs are you getting?" Heero asked. " 3 days, would be better if I could borrow Umi." Brian told Heero. Heero smirked at him. " Don't mess with my fiancé. I won't forgive you for trying to hit on her." Heero told him. " I am joking, dude. Didn't know you cared about her. You never told me about her." Brian told Heero.**

**" She just moved in yesterday. She's part of the family now, my mother wants me to take care of her." Heero told Brian. " She got the looks and the talent. An excellent catch, no she's the best catch. Don't lose this catch, it's hard to come by." Brian told Heero. Heero shrugged. **

" **Is she Umi Ryuuzaki? She looked familiar." Brian told Heero. " She is." Heero told him. The look on Brian's face was priceless. " You are engaged to Benjamin Ryuuzaki, the ruler of the universe's daughter, who also happens to be a super star?" Brian asked, he was gaping. " Yup, facts are facts." Heero told Brian and he drank his tea. " You are the luckiest dude in the world." Brian told Heero. " Well, maybe, she's lucky too. To have me as her fiancé. Right Umi?" Heero asked. Brian looked at Umi who was walking to them.**

" **Maybe." She told them, she was smiling at them. But the feeling of the smile was different. " You sound like a good friend of Mr Heero." Umi told Brian. **

" **Woah, I hate formals, even though it's not me. But, we are friends. One month was long enough for this guy to lose his cool and cold attitude. You should see the first time he came in to work with me. He was like a stone, you can't move it at all. He was so serious everyday. And every time I crack jokes in front of him, he will just walk away. And look now! He's smiling here." Brian told them. Umi smiled and she looked at Heero. " I am glad you have such a humorous friend." Umi told Heero. Heero just stared at her. **

**Brian left later, Umi looked at Heero. Something about her eyes was different. " Why are you looking at me like that?" Heero asked her. Umi smiled at him again. " I saw another side of you today. A side that I never thought I would see." Umi told him. " What kind of side?" Heero asked her. " The carefree and humorous side." She told him. Heero smiled slightly, Umi smiled. " You look a lot better when you smile." She told him. " Umi, you don't sing praises to get a favor." Heero told her. **

**" Who said I was trying to get one?" Umi asked him, Heero looked at her and he walked past her. " I just know, I read your mind." Heero told her. He walked towards the lift. " Aren't you turning in?" Heero asked her. Umi followed him. **

**" Where's Star?" He asked her after the lift doors closed. " Star's sleeping. Besides I didn't want to wake it." She told him. They became silent, but they kept looking at each other. Umi smiled and she turned to look ahead. She looked at Heero from the corner of her eye, he was looking at her. Umi smiled and looked at him. " What?" She asked him, Heero smiled and looked away. " Nothing, just surprised that you joined our conversation." He told her. **

**" I am still a human, or is that fact not obvious?" Umi asked him. " Not obvious enough. You seem like someone who cares for the good of everyone. Didn't know you enjoy jokes." Heero told her. Umi looked at the screen, she bit her lower lip so she won't smile. What's with Heero today? He became more cheerful ever since Brian came. He doesn't seem to be worried about Dragon of Fate. The lift stopped and the doors opened. Umi left the lift first. They walked towards their own rooms. " Good night." She told him. " Good night, Umi." He told her. Umi smiled and she went in first. As soon as she closed the door, she smiled and sat down on her bed. **

**" Well, well, look what we have here? You looked like you just received your first gift." Star told Umi. " No, I don't." Umi told Star. " It's Heero isn't it?" Star asked. Umi shook her head. " Go back to sleep or I will switch you off." Umi told Star. **

**Heero couldn't help smiling. He didn't know why, he kept smiling. He thought about Umi and how she reacted to Brian's jokes. Her reaction was funny and interesting to watch. He too saw another side of her, a happier and more cheerful one. One that doesn't hide her feelings. **

**" God, my jaw hurts." Heero said out loud. **

**The next day, Tuesday,**

**Heero spent hours in front of his mirror. Not to look good or style his hair. His jaw hurts a lot. He never smiled that much before. It aches. That smiling from yesterday caused him pain today. He went down to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with the aroma of coffee. Umi was waiting for the water to start boiling. She saw Heero entering the kitchen. " Morning." She told him, Heero nodded. Heero opened the fridge door. He took a look and closed it back.**

**" I hope you are cooking something soft. I can barely talk." Heero told her. Umi blinked and looked at him. " Sorry?" She asked, she couldn't hear him well. He pointed to his jaw. Umi gave him a confused look. **

**" My jaw hurts." He told her. " How come?" Umi asked. " I smiled too much yesterday. I can barely talk normally." Heero told her. Umi smiled at him, she bit her lower lip to stop herself from laughing. " That's the disadvantage of not smiling often." She told him. Heero didn't say anything. **

**" I made coffee." She told him, he nodded and poured himself a cup. " Coffee, I want." HeeroGundamwing exclaimed. Heero pour another cup for HeeroGundamwing. They drank the coffee in silence. " Wow, I feel energetic now." HeeroGundamwing exclaimed, he looked at Heero. Heero shook his head. Umi served doughnuts and sausages. Star was drinking coffee on the table. Heero shook his head, showing that he was rejecting the offer. **

**" HeeroGundamwing, I need your help." Heero told him. " Sure, name it." HeeroGundamwing told Heero. " I want you to punch me." Heero told HeeroGundamwing. Umi looked surprised at that request. HeeroGundamwing turned to face Heero. He punched Heero in his jaw. Heero didn't respond. " Thanks, I feel better." He told HeeroGundamwing. " No kidding your muscles sure did a lot of stretching last night." HeeroGundamwing told him. **

**" Umi, Rachel wants you to meet her in the morning. She will send someone to fetch you. She wants to talk to you." Heero told Umi. Umi nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. Heero and HeeroGundamwing got ready to leave. " Have a nice day." She told them. They nodded and left the house. Heero drove HeeroGundamwing to his school first.**

**" Heero, what do you think about Umi?" HeeroGundamwing asked. " She's okay. Wise but weak on the inside." Heero told him as he made a turn. " Heero, I can tell that she is different from all your girlfriends." HeeroGundamwing told Heero. " They are the past. That's why they are called ex-girlfriends." Heero told HeeroGundamwing.**

**" Heero, trust me, she's binded to you. Don't let it be a fling. Cause she will forever be there." HeeroGundamwing told Heero.**

**" I am not interested in her." Heero told HeeroGundamwing. " No, Heero. It's just a word of advice. Anyway, there's more to Star. Star's technology is more advanced and it doesn't seem to be what Umi claims it to be. And be careful Heero. Umi may know about the Dragon of Fate." HeeroGundamwing told Heero. Heero stopped the car in front of the school gates. HeeroGundamwing got out of the car. And he entered the school building. Heero knew what HeeroGundamwing was trying to say. Don't trust Umi…**

**To be continued… **

**Will there be attraction and chemistry between Umi and Heero? And what will Heero's family say about Umi? **


	5. Trust

Dragon of Fate Chapter 4: Trust 

A limo came to a stop infront of the house. Umi watched as a man got out of the limo and rang the door bell. Umi opened the door.

**" I am sent by Rachel Yuy to pick you up." The man told Umi. Umi looked at Star and nodded. She got into the limo. The man entered and drove off.**

**Heero went to find Brian. Brian was at home, his leg wasn't getting any better. **

**" I brought you lunch." Heero told Brian. " Thanks dude. It's boring on sick leave." He told Heero. " What do you plan to do?" Heero asked. " About Dragon of Fate?" Brian asked, Heero nodded. " One thing is for sure, we have to put this man behind bars for good."Brian told Heero. Heero nodded, " Get some rest. I will cover for you." Heero told Brian. " Thanks dude." Brian told Heero.**

**The limo stopped right infront of the mansion. The driver opened the door for Umi. Umi thanked him and walked towards the double front doors. Star was floating behind her. The doors opened and the servants bowed. Umi went in. The house was larger than hers. There was a little girl sitting on the sofa, she was watching television. Umi walked over. **

**" Excuse me, may I know where I can find Rachel Yuy?" Umi asked her. The girl looked up at her and her eyes widened in shock. " Are you Umi?" She asked her. Umi nodded, The girl looked at Star. **

**" I am Prudence Yuy, daughter of Matthew and Palomino. My father is Heero's brother. You can call me Prue." She told Umi. " He didn't tell me that he had a niece." Umi told Prue. Prue grinned at Umi, Umi just smiled back. Prue took her hand. " I will take you to grandma. She's having a meeting with Isabelle." Prue told Umi. **

**Umi allowed herself to be dragged. Prue led her to the swimming pool. There was a shelter there. Umi saw Isabelle talking to someone. Prue relased her and ran over. **

**" Grandma, Umi just arrived." Prue told Rachel. Rachel smiled and looked at Umi. " Come here." She told Umi. Umi went over and sat down on an empty chair. Prue excused herself and left. **

**" I believe you have met Isabelle." Rachel told Umi. Umi nodded. Isabelle poured Umi a cup of tea. " I am Rachel by the way, we met before, didn't we?" Rachel told Umi. Umi nodded and smiled. **

**" You were lost then, so I just helped you find the café you were looking for." Umi told Rachel. Rachel smiled. " Yes, you were kind enough to help an old woman like me." Rachel told them. Isabelle couldn't help laughing, Umi looked a bit confused. **

**" Anyway, Isabelle told me that you were often bored at home. So I decided to send for you to visit me. I had always wanted to take a look at Heero's fiancé." Rachel told Umi. " What do you think about Heero?" She asked Umi. Umi looked at Rachel. " I am sorry, I don't catch what you are trying to say." Umi told her. " Just answer honestly. What you think about my eldest son, Heero." Rachel told Umi. Umi looked at Star. **

**" He's someone that's full of mysteries. He's caught in the world of his past and his present. Someone who pays attention to what the people around him are saying." Umi tolf them softly. " I am sorry, I don't know him well enough to tell you what I think about him." Umi told them. " Isabelle, I would like to talk to Umi privately." Rachel told Isabelle. Isabelle excused herself and left. Rachel waited until Isabelle was out of sight.**

**" Tell me, Umi. What do you think about Heero, based on his looks?" Rachel asked. Umi held Star in her hands. " I really can't say." Umi told Rachel. Rachel smiled. " Just tell me, by percentage. Based on his looks, how good is he? 100 is the best." Rachel told Umi. Umi smiled slightly. " 100!" Star exclaimed. " What about you, Umi?" Rachel asked. " I feel the same as what Star does." Umi told her. Rachel smiled. " Come Umi. Let's go shopping. I want to know everything about you. After all you are my eldest son's fiancé." Rachel told them. **

**" Don't get me wrong. I am not being biased. It's just that… I hadn't been by Heero's side as his mother for 16 years. The only way I could make it up to him is to help him find a suitable match." Rachel told Umi sadly.**

**" What happened?" Umi asked softly. Rachel looked at Umi and sighed. " He was taken away. I had no idea who took him. I had so many sons that looked alike, it was hard to know who was know. But we did a count and Heero was missing. I was a bad mother, couldn't even look after her own children…" Rachel told Umi sadly. **

**" It's not your fault. You had too many sons to look after then. How did you and Mr Carlton manage?" Umi asked. " It was tough, but since our family was huge, it made family outings fun. But I often mistake who was who. Everyone of them had different personality and I wanted to make sure that they could find the woman of their dreams. I match-make Matthew and Palomino and it worked out. The rest, well let fate handle them." Rachel told Umi. Umi was thinking of an image. She couldn't imagine a lot of people who look like Heero all squeezed into a restaurant. **

**" Heero was different. I knew he was the moment he came out. We engaged you to him since birth, cause we already knew that then that the child your mother was carrying was a female. But since he was missing, the engagement was put away for 16 years. Then he came back, so it was activated again." Rachel told Umi.**

**" You don't blame us do you?" Rachel asked Umi. Umi thought about it. " I never had any contact with boys ever since I was born. I always wondered why. I knew that I was engaged to someone but, we never met before in my entire life. I always wondered why my life was already planned out for me…" Umi told Rachel sadly.**

**" My mother told me that it was to protect me and prevent me from falling in love with someone. That I could only get married to the one I am engaged to. It sounded like my love life too was already decided…" Umi told Rachel softly.**

**" Do you feel that we are too much?" Rachel asked. " It was a way of preventing one's own child from having flings. But, engagement never brings about happiness. Because both won't love each other, cause they know that the other isn't their soul mate. And they both hope to fall in love with someone else." Umi told Rachel.**

**" We came up with the idea, because… Your mother and I were best friends. We both were engaged to someone since birth. We only met our fiancé when we were 16. But it worked out fine, that's why you are here and why Prue came about too. "Rachel told Umi. Umi was surprised, her mother never mentioned being engaged to her father. **

**" I kow how you feel. I felt that too, but he was the first guy that I had contact with. So it was natural to fall for him. Your mother was the same, that's why she fell for your father. Your parents' relationship was better. Both loved each other. Mine was different. Carlton was hard to catch. He himself had someone he truly loved." Rachel told Umi.**

**" How did it work out?" Umi asked. " It's saddening, but she died, in the war." Rachel told Umi. " He forgot her?" Umi asked. " He got over her, I waited 2 years for that to happen." Rachel told Umi. " Doesn't it mean he doesn't love you?" Umi asked. " That was the beginning, we got a divorce and we remarried again. Because he realised. They will come back after breaking your heart, once they realise the truth." Rachel told Umi. **

**" I didn't want that to happen to you and Heero. I hope your relationship could be as smooth as your parents'." Rachel told Umi. **

**Umi accepted the facts. Rachel and her mother had gone through it. They knew how it felt at the start. How they all wanted to fall in love with the right person and find their soulmate.**

**" By the way, any complains?" Rachel asked. " No, it's just that they don't seem to like me. Especially HeeroGundamwing. I sensed that he doubts me." Umi told them. " Can't blame him. HeeroGundamwing felt that it was only right for Heero to find his own love. He had three ex-girlfriends in these two years. None of them worked out. Can't blame him, he's too busy to have time to spend with anyone." Rachel told Umi. **

**Umi nodded. **

**" Heero told me that he doesn't like it when you call him Mr Heero. It made you two sound like you two just met and it was too formal." Rachel told Umi. " But we just met. It's a bit improper to call him by his actual name." Umi told Rachel. Rachel smiled. " Sandra brought you up well, but sometimes, it's how you feel. Call Heero by his name. It sounds better and closer." Rachel told Umi.**

**" But…" Rachel cut Umi off. " Manners are important but being too formal is another thing. By the way, he's here." Rachel told Umi. Umi turned to see Heero walking in. He looked at Umi, then turned his attention to Rachel.**

**" You called?" He asked. " Yar, I did. Umi's here too, she's not invisible is she?" Rachel told him. Umi stood up. " It's okay, I am leaving anyway." Umi told them. " But we hardly talked." Rachel told Umi. Umi picked up Star. " It's okay, we will talk tomorrow." She told them.**

**" Wait for Heero, I only need a few minutes. Don't wander off alone. Get Prue to chat with you." Rachel told Umi. Umi smiled and she left. Heero didn't respond. **

**" Sit." Rachel ordered. Heero did what he was told. " I know you don't like her, but at least try to make her day better. She grew up in an environment where no one had the time to care for her. Show her a little concern if you can." Rachel told Heero. **

**" Is this what you called me about?" Heero asked. " Partly. I want you to run a check on his guy. He had been setting up a comapany directly next to ours. He's selling the excat same products as we are. Do what you can." Rachel told Heero a file. Heero nodded and stood up. **

**" Keep in mind what I told you today." Rachel told Heero. Heero left and as he entered the house, he saw Prue talking to Umi. **

**" Star's so cute, can I touch it?" Prue asked, Umi nodded. Star bounced into Prue's hands. Prue pat Star. " Hello, Prue." Star told Prue. Prue smiled and she saw Heero watching them. " Heero?" Prue asked, Umi looked at Heero. **

**" Sorry Prue, Umi has to go home." Heero told Prue. Prue nodded and returned Star to Umi. Umi waved goodbye to Prue and she followed Heero. They walked towards his car. They didn't talk, Umi couldn't help feeling that Heero didn't seem happy. She stopped walking.**

**" It's okay, Mr Heero. I will go home myself." Umi told him, he looked at her. " You still have things to do, better start cracking." She told him, she smiled forcefully at him. Heero watched her then he opened his car door. " Fine, take the MRT. You should be able to et back. Ask Star to guide you." Heero told her. Umi nodded, Heero got in and slammed the door shut. Umi watched as he drove off. **

**" Umi, I think things are going to get a lot worse than this." Star told Umi. Umi nodded and walked towards the gates. **

**At night,**

**Umi was staring at the clock on the wall. Her gaze then settled on the dishes on the table… She cooked dinner, but Heero and HeeroGundamwing were still not back yet. She walked over to the table and sat down. She was just trying to help… Depressed that she was obviously treated like an invisible person. She walked into the room with a grand piano. She sat down and started to play a song. Water droplets fell onto the keys of the piano. " Umi…" Star told her. " I am okay." She told Star. " I am going out." She told Star and turned to leave.**

**Heero returned home, he saw the cooked dishes on the table. But Umi wasn't around, he couldn't sense her presence. HeeroGundamwing came in after him. " Dinner?" He asked him. " She left." Heero told him. " I have things to do tonight." Heero told him.**

**Heero transformed into Dragon of Fate and flew off into the cool night. His target? Daniel Walde, the one who Rachel asked him to check on. As he landed on a balcony railing, he spotted the man he was hunting. He was walking into the MRT station. He followed him silently. **

**Daniel looked at the deserted station, he then turned to see a girl sitting on a bench alone. " Why are you here, miss?" He asked, the girl looked up at him. She looked like someone off the posters he saw. She had a robot floating beside her. " You must be Umi, the pop-star." Daniel told her. The girl smiled sadly. **

**" Why are you here?" Daniel asked, sitting next to her. " I just went for a walk." Umi told him. " You look upset, want to talk about it?" Daniel asked. Umi looked at him and she opened her hand. Star landed in her hands. She closed her hands around Star. " I don't know…" She told him. She looked upset and she wasn't trying to hide it.**

**" What about you?" She asked him. " I am just waiting for a train to get back home." Daniel replied. " Do you have a family?" Umi asked him. He nodded. " I have a wife and 3 kids. They are quite a handful." Daniel told Umi. Umi smiled. " It must be great, to have silbings." She told him. " Don't you have any?" He asked. " No, I was the only child. I only had Star, who was with me all my life." Umi told him sadly. But then she forced a smile. **

**" But Star was like my silbing. It was forever there for me. Even though it wasn't human. I felt that at least I wasn't abandoned by everyone." Umi told him. " No one cared about you?" Daniel asked. Umi smiled sadly and looked down. **

**" I know they do. Just that they are too busy to show it. I met my fiancé." Umi told him. " What's he like?" Daniel asked. Umi smiled and looked up, she closed her eyes. She was still holding Stars in her hands.**

**" He gave me a very different feeling. He looked like a cold person. But I could sense that deep inside, he was a kind and gentle person. But we aren't on close terms yet. No, we won't be. He hopes to marry the one he truly loves." Umi told Daniel. **

**" Sounds like a nice person. Don't you wish for that too?" Daniel asked her. Umi shook her head. " I don't know what love is, so it's okay with me." She told him. " Is he ill-treating you?" Daniel asked her. **

**Dragon of Fate who stood in the shadows heard all of it. Why was Umi here? **

**" No, he's very kind to let me stay with him. I just didn't fit in. After all he didn't seem to like me. Because of our engagement." She told him softly. Daniel pitied her. " Then can't you call it off?" Daniel asked. Umi smiled slightly. " No, it was decided by our parents. They call the shots. Besides, they felt that time will change the way he treats me." Umi told him. " Then believe in fate and hope that it does turn out that way. I was luckier, I met my wife. She was so hard to catch with so many better choices around. But, once, I saved her life and she was so touched that she ended up loving me." Daniel told her.**

**" I asked her why choose me. And you know what she told me?" Daniel asked. Umi shook her head, she was eager to hear. " She told me that she did notice me. Just that I wasn't as noticeable than others. But when I saved her, she knew that I was the one." Daniel told her, he smiled, thinking about it.**

**" Fate can be cruel sometimes. But most of the time, people get what they want." Umi told him. " You sound like an angel or something." Daniel told her. Umi smiled and looked at the tracks. **

**" If only I was one, then maybe I won't be feeling so sad here." Umi told him. " Trust me, Umi. I see your wings even though you can't. You changed many people's lives didn't you? I heard about you. How you saved children and people and bring happiness to them. And how good you are at singing." Daniel told her, Umi smiled in return.**

**" Now, if your fiancé can't notice that. Then he's not the one. He's just some jerk who wants the best of the best. Umi, believe in yourself and you will know that you are the best. So if he doesn't want you, there's still many out there." Daniel told him. Umi smiled a bit wider. " You sound more like an angel." She told him. " No, I am just a business man passing by." He told her. Then a train arrived. " You going?" He asked Umi. Umi nodded. Meeting this man made her feel better.**

**They were alone in that train. " Umi, I sense danger." Star told Umi. Umi was surprised when a bullet shot past her and it nearly missed her. Daniel and her hit the floor. As the train accelerated even more. Umi heard footsteps, she turned and saw a pair of black shoes with the Dragon of Fate logo on them. She looked up at Dragon of Fate. He was holding a gun and his mask blocks his eyes out. **

**" Dragon of Fate?" Daniel exclaimed. Dragon of Fate responded by firing a bullet at Daniel's leg. He tried to shield it, but the bullet got past his shield and it shot right through his leg. Blood gushed out as Daniel groaned in pain. Umi stood up, but fell back as the train moved faster. **

**" What are you doing here?" Umi asked. Dragon of Fate turned to look at Umi. " Making sure that Justice is being found." He told them. He turned to Daniel. He fired again. He didn't seem to mind Umi being there. Umi shifted over and stood infront of Daniel. The bullet was flying towards her. " Umi, it's okay." Daniel told Umi. A shield appeared and it burnt the bullet away. Star had activated it. Dragon of Fate was surprised by it. He kept on firing at Umi. The shield activated itself. It burnt all the bullets into ashes. Umi looked serious.**

**" Why do you want to kill him?" Umi asked. " He copied the products of another company. This kind of people doesn't deserve to live." Dragon of Fate told her. Umi looked at Daniel.**

**" Did you do that?" She asked. Daniel looked at Dragon of Fate. " I didn't, it was just the same concept but with different models." He told them. " That is still a crime." Dragon of Fate told them. " Then killing isn't a crime?" Umi asked him. It really shocked Dragon of Fate. " You already killed so many people, don't you ever feel guily about killing? How can you sleep peacefully at night when there are so many people who were sent to their graves because of you?" Umi asked him. He just stared at her.  
**

**" Had you ever thought about it? That they too have their loved ones. How will they feel? Did you ever think of that? Don't you have loved ones too? How will you feel when you lose them?" Umi asked Dragon of Fate. Who just stood there staring blankly at her. **

**" You don't care do you? Because you only know that you have to kill people who commit crimes. Crimes? They were minor ones. And you treated them like they deserved death. Why can't they be given another chance? To prove themselves again? Why can't you just given them a second chance?" Umi asked him. **

**" No… You are too heartless and too cold to think about it. You don't care what others feel as long as you felt that justice was served. Haven't you been given a second chance before? Why can't you give others that second chance again?" Umi asked Dragon of Fate. Dragon of Fate thought back to the times when he was a gundam pilot. A heartless killing machine. But he was given the second chance. They believed in him and he stopped the war. He was treated as a hero. He rembmered back then…**

**Flashback**

**" Heero Yuy belongs to the Yuy family. He doesn't know about it because he had been missing ever since he was born. Why shouldn't we make him come back to us?" Clow Reed asked. **

**" But he had been a human for 16 years. Plus he was a Gundam pilot. He killed so many people. He carries sins. He won't change he will only kill more!" Benjamin exclaimed. **

**" But he stopped the war and many people were saved. He's a good person. He won't kill anymore." Clow Reed told Benjamin. **

**Heero listened to them argue whether to make him a Card Captor or not. He was 16 then. He looked at the men arguing. **

**" Give him a second chance. Let him work under you. To prove that he can change. That he will do good to repay what he have done." Clow Reed told them. Benjamin looked at Heero and sighed. **

**" Heero, if I give you a gun now, will you kill us?" Benjamin asked. It seemed like a trick question. **

**" I do not wish to kill any more, if possible. I hope that killing people will stop right after the war. I have no purpose to kill anymore." He told them. **

**" I will give him a second chance. He shall return to his actual family and become a Card Captor. And try to work his way into the MIPOU." Benjamin told them. **

**They all stood up and started clapping. Heero smiled a little. **

**End of Flashback.**

**They believe in him. He did a lot of good… Became a member of the MIPOU to make the universe better for everyone… But… he can't let evil run around unstop. But… is killing the only way to stop it? He looked at Umi. **

**" Please, don't kill him. His family needs him. If you really want to kill, then kill me instead." Umi told him. " Miss Umi, you can't! You are still young…" Daniel told her. He stopped talking when he saw Umi smile. " It's okay. You have a family filled with warmth and hope. They need you to be there. You haven't seen your kids get married yet. You hadn't become a grandfather yet." She told him.**

**" But, don't you have something that needs you?" Daniel asked. Umi shook her head and smiled forcefully. " No, my life was controlled ever since the day I was born. There isn't anything to look forward to. And no one needs me…" She told him. Dragon of Fate watched Umi. **

**" Stop the train at the nearest station." Umi told him. Dragon of Fate did what she said. They stopped at a station. " Go." Umi told Daniel.**

**He shook his head. " No, I can't let you die in my place." He told Umi. Umi smiled and shook her head. " No, you must." Umi told him. And with that, she touched Daniel's hand. Daniel was teleported to the station outside. Daniel couldn't move yet. He stared at the train. Umi smiled. **

**" Don't call the police. Just go home and live your life like normal again. If you do want to help me, help me find a person by the name of Heero Yuy. Tell him about me. He will know what to do. Thank you, have a good life." Umi told him. The train doors closed and the train sped past. Daniel looked at the train that sped past. Heero Yuy? **

**Dragon of Fate stared at Umi. Umi smiled sadly at him and she sat down on the floor. " Do what you came here to do." Umi told him. " Do you wish to die?" He asked her. " I don't know. Maybe I do… That way… I won't feel so sad, so lonely and so left out anymore. Besides, I died once before. I always ask myself, why must fate be so cruel to let me live. I might have been better off dead." Umi told him sadly. Then tears started falling from her eyes. She hugged Star close to her chest. **

**" What's your name?" Dragon of Fate asked her. Umi looked at him, her tears falling. She looked like an angel… " Umi, Umi Ryuuzaki." She told him. Dragon of Fate aimed his gun at her head. " I will make sure they make a grave for you." He told her. He released the gun from safety mode. Umi heard the sound of bullets clicking in place. She closed her eyes, as her tears still fell. She waited, trying to make sure that Star doesn't activate its shield. She heard the sound of bullets firing. But it didn't hit her. She opened her eyes to see that Dragon of Fate missed. It hit the ground next to her. She looked at him. He turned, his back facing her.**

**" Why? Why did you miss?" Umi asked him softly. " Because I can't kill you. Because Daniel's right. You will change many people's lives even though your own life was going to be bad. You won't care, because you just want to help others. And many can't live without you helping them." He told her. **

**" I don't understand." She told him. He faced her and knelt down before her. She blinked at him. " Many people still need you. Even though the people around you don't. You hadn't found out what Love is. You still have a long road ahead of you. Why end it now?" He told her. **

**" If making others happy doesn't bring me anything, I don't want to live. In that kind of life…" She told him. She started crying, Dragon of Fate looked at her and sighed. " Even so, you will realise that helping others is the only thing that makes you alive. So, look forward to your life. No, hope for the best. Maybe fate is kind enough." He told her. She only cried even more. He smiled and wiped her tears away. She stared at him.**

**" Don't cry Umi." He told her, before Umi could respond… He was gone. He had vanished into thin air. Umi looked around, he was gone. The train was still moving. It slowed down and stopped at a station. The doors opened, Umi hestitated before turning to look at the opened doors. Heero was standing right outside the door. Umi stared at him blankly. Heero smiled. " I am glad that you are safe." He told her. Umi just stared at him. " Umi, are you okay?" He asked her, his eyes showing concern. " Daniel told me about it… Umi?" He asked her, Umi looked at Star. She started crying again. She hugged Star close to her. Heero entered the train he stood before her. She closed her eyes and looked away from him. Heero drop down to his knees before her. She was still crying. Star wasn't moving, Umi's tears were rolling down Star. **

**Heero didn't know what to do but it hurt him a lot to see her cry. Someone as delicate and as perfect like her to cry…. It hurt to see her cry. And how she was silently crying, it hurt more. Because she seems to know that she was alone all by herself… That's why she was crying silently, hugging Star as something to comfort her. But Star wasn't talking at all. Heero pitied her, from the bottom of his heart. He wished that he could stop her from crying, only if he knew what to do. **

**" It's okay Umi, you are safe now. With me." Heero told her, she cried even more. Heero was a sucker at girls. He doesn't know what they think or want. And her mind was blank now. Heero watched her cry silently, he reached out and pulled her into his arms. " Sometimes, it's okay to cry." He whispered. Umi cried while in his arms. He held her there, waiting for her to stop. He closed his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent and feeling her warmth against him. Umi… he thought.**

**It seemed forever, but Wednesday was finally here. It was a long and horrible Tuesday. **

**Umi sat up on her bed, not remembering walking back home herself. No, it wasn't home. It was Heero's house. Her room… Umi looked at Star who was on the table. Umi looked at the clock, it showed 10.00 she slept for so long? She touched her forehead with her hand. She closed her eyes, having a recap of what happened. Daniel…Heero…Dragon of Fate… How did she get back? **

**As she stepped out of her room, she felt the silence in the atmosphere all around her. No one was home. She closed the door and lied down on the bed again. Star woke up and flew over towards her. " Morning." Star told her. Umi didn't reply. She closed her eyes. She felt a sense of warmth last night. " The person who was here had a pair of hands filled with warmth." She whispered, Star flew over. " You fell asleep in Heero's arms last night. He carried you to the car and drove you back. He carried you up to your room. He stayed by your side for a long time. He held your hand and watched over you. I fell asleep in the end." Star told Umi.**

**Heero… she thought. " Anyway, are you okay?" Star asked. Umi nodded and smiled. " I am fine." She told Star. " I am glad. You were so depressed last night… Anyway, I never thought that Heero was such a gentleman." Star commented. Umi smiled sightly, Star was kind of programmed to crap with her. Her mind drifted to Heero, he was very gentleman about her crying. But how did he get there so fast? Besides, how will he know that the train would stop at that station. And worse, how does he know that Umi would be found at that door? She couldn't help doubting Heero about it. He couldn't have planned this all, would he? But why? And how does that explain Dragon of Fate. And one of his jobs was to investigate Dragon of Fate…**

**No, she shouldn't doubt him. She trusted him, as a friend. Even though they weren't friends. He was her fiancé, but Umi felt that he wasn't interested to get married. Besides, he didn't like her at all. So, it didn't matter. The fact was still there. Someday, she was going to have a life of her own. She stepped out to the balcony and stared at the city below. She closed her eyes and wished. Please… let me find my happiness. **

**Wednesday Night,**

**Umi waited for Heero to return from work, she had already cooked dinner. HeeroGundamwing was't back yet. Umi didn't know what they would like the eat, so she just whipped out some dishes. " I hear Heero's car." Star told Umi. Umi smiled and she stood up. The door opened and HeeroGundamwing came in first.**

**" Welcome back. I already cooked dinner." She told them. Heero looked a bit surprised. " Do you want to join me?" She asked. Heero nodded and walked over. **

**HeeroGundamwing was praising Umi's cooking. Umi just smiled. Heero was silent throughout. " Heero…." Umi whispered. Heero seem shocked as he suddenly stopped moving. She was calling him by his actual name… " Thank you." She told him. Heero smiled slightly and he continued eating. **

**" Heero, do you believe in her?" HeeroGundamwing asked Heero. " I do. I feel like I can trust her." He told him. " Are you going to kill her?" HeeroGundamwing asked. Heero shook his head. " A lot people out there still needs her. And I can't make a selfish move and cause so much sorrow in others." Heero explained. He stared at his hand. He couldn't bring himself to kill her, knowing how impotant she was, to everyone.**

**Umi was washing the dishes, she noticed that the windcharm that was hanging by the window. It was chiming softly. Something about the sound of it, made her feel like she heard it before. Where? **

**Flashback,**

**Umi remembered that she was waiting for her mother to let her go out. She looked at the gates. They were always closed. She was still young and only about 5 years old. Young, innocent and a bit playful. She looked at Star who was beside her. **

**" Now Umi, do you know where the fountain of Health is?" Sandra asked her. Umi nodded. " Star will guide you there. Just follow Star. Your father's waiting for you there."She told Umi. Umi nodded and left the house.**

**She walked towards the city. The fountain was right in the middle of the street. It was her first time out alone. She was scared, but she had Star. She hugged Star tighter. As she walked into the streets, there were 3 storey buildings all along the river. The streets were along the river, the shops in the first floors and above were residental places. Umi watched kids eating icecream. **

**" Come on Umi. It's a test." Star told Umi. Umi nodded and walked on. As she walked past this house, she heard the sound of a windcharm chiming. She looked at the shop's window. There was a beautiful windcharm hanging by the window. It seem to be trying to catch the wind. Umi smiled and she went closer, to get a closer look of how it works. **

**" You seem interested in it." Someone said. Umi looked at the shop owner, it was a young man. There was a boy behind him. " It's magical. They once told me that if it chimes for as long as 1 minute non stop, you get to make a wish. And it will come true." He told her. **

**" Did you get to wish?" Umi asked. " No, no wind ever blows by for 1 minute. They past on fast, slower than light, but fast enough." He told her. Umi looked at the windcharm. Magical… She didn't believe in magic, even though she lived in a universe where everyone uses them. **

**" Umi, we have to go." Star told Umi. Umi looked at the boy standing behind the shop owner. " Is he your son?" Umi asked. The shop owner shook his head. " I am afraid not, he's here to get some books. I will go get them for you." He told the boy and left. Umi watched the boy. He walked over to the window, Umi just watched him. He stretched out his empty hand, then light was produced and it formed the shape of a rose. It was a stalk of red rose. Umi smiled. " Thank you." She told him. He didn't repy. Umi took it and waved goodbye. **

**She walked to the Fountain of Health, with Star and with the rose. **

**End of Flashback**

**She smiled and continued washing the dishes. It was just a memory… Wait, why was she starting to remember things? When she lost her memory a long time ago. She couldn't recall anything before she was 15. Why did she suddenly remember about it? She looked back at the windcharm.**

**To be continued…. **


	6. Run of Fight?

Dragon of Fate Chapter 5: Run or Fight? 

**Thursday Early Morning, 2.00 am**

**Dragon of Fate threw his sword down onto the floor. He stared at the bloody looking place. Body parts lied everywhere. A broken arm, a feet, a bone from the rib cage. Dragon of Fate closed his eyes. He used too much power just now. It's making him dizzy. He kept his sword and flew off. The fresh blood slowly formed his Dragon of Fate symbol. **

**He couldn't fly nor could he drive his car. He sat down on the floor of an underground passageway, for humans. It was empty at this kind of hour. He tried to steady himself. It would be bad if someone comes in and attack him. He's getting a bit weaker. After all the fighting. He felt like removing his mask, it was blocking his vision.**

**Umi woke up, she stared at the ceiling. She had a dream, a weird one. She saw someone, in the passageway, alone and weak. It felt so real… She looked at Star and pulled herself out of bed to check on Heero. She didn't know why, but the idea just came to her the instant she got out of bed. She opened the door quietly. HeeroGundamwing was sleeping in his bed. But Heero wasn't there. Where was he? **

**10 hours later,**

**Heero returned, he looked tired and pale. He just walked past her, HeeroGundamwing was already studying in school. Umi watched him enter his room in silence.**

**Heero healed himself then instant he locked his door. He felt better. It sure took time for him to walk back… He switched on the radio.**

**" Thank you for tuning to 50.5 Fm." Heero lied down on his bed and closed his eyes. " Now, many of us have someone who took our hearts. Some of them break them, some give up theirs in return. Call in to share about your love story with all of us." **

**Heero sighed and felt that it was boring, he clicked and the channel automatically found itself. " Tell us, Miss Umi, what's life like, being a Pop Star at such a young age." Heero sat up on the bed.**

**" It was fun, it was like a learning journey. When I was starting, I didn't have a lot of fans, it take time to break a record in the market." Umi replied (over the radio)**

**" It has come to all our interest that your parents didn't agree to this idea of yours. What made them agree in the end?" **

**" They felt that it was too dangerous for me. But I promised them to be safe, that nothing will happen. Therefore they let me do what I want." Umi replied.**

**" Have you ever thought of giving up?" **

**" No, I never felt that way before. My life has been going on quite smoothly. I hadn't met a lot of difficulties." Umi replied.**

**" They said that you lost your memory and doesn't seem to be able to get them back. Do you want to get them back? And Why?"**

**" I don't like to be stuck in one's past. I like to move on. Even though I can't get it back, it does not matter. Cause they are just memories of my past. I want to remember what I can see and hear now. And that's called moving on." Umi answered.**

**Hero looked down at his own hand. He remembered all the faces of the people he had killed. He doesn't have nightmares about them. But he could never forget the girl she killed. Where he still doesn't know who she was. He felt guilty about it.**

**Umi sighed as she threw the opened fan up and caught it. She clicked it shut and released it. She kind of flings it down and the fan opened itself. **

**" Cut! Umi, that's the 3rd take today. You are losing the expression! Smile!" The director told her. Umi sighed; she couldn't take her MV today. She kept thinking about Heero…**

**" Cut, take a break, get some fresh air. Be back in 20 minutes." He told her. Umi nodded and left with Star. " What's wrong?" Star asked her. " Nothing…" She told Star. **

**Clow Reed assembled all the members of the MIPOU. **

**" I had a vision. The Stars of the universe have shifted." Clow Reed told them. **

Stars of the Universe 

**There are 10 Stars in the universe and with them, the universes are equal and balanced. Every 10 000 years, there will be different 10 stars and they will have a chance of meeting each other. And when all 10 stars combined, they will form the Star of Hope. The Star of Hope is a person, and will grant anyone's wish. And even anything impossible. However, the Star of Hope is very hard to find. If the Star of Hope is killed before the Stars combined, the world will be thrown into chaos. All Stars are scattered all around the universes. Only the ones worthy enough will be able to take them. **

**" What's wrong with it?" Benjamin asked. " Every 10 000 years, they will change. However, there is a huge force that is forcing them to change suddenly. We must find the Star of Hope before they start changing again. Only the Star of Hope can maintain the peace and balance." Clow Reed told them. **

**" And that inbalance, is Dragon of Fate himself." Clow Reed told them. Heero tried not to look shocked. " Dragon of Fate has been killing people for invalid reasons. It has been causing an unbalance in evil and good. With the fear in the air, the Stars no longer feel safe." Clow Reed explained. **

**" What do you suggest we do?" Benjamin asked. " We start searching the universe for the Star of Hope and in the mean time… Elimate the Dragon of Fate." Clow Reed told them. Looks like Heero will be busy, fighting and running. **

**Heero went to meet Clow Reed privately after the meeting. **

**" Is that your decision?" Heero asked. " The inbalance you have caused is making the whole universe unstable. Either you make sure that Dragon of Fate never appears again, or you will have to give up." Clow Reed told Heero. " You know I won't." He told him.**

**" I know, that's why Heero, don't kill anymore. Just disappear, and act like nothing happened. You couldn't find anything about yourself, so that pretty much closes everything." He told him. **

**" I won't stop and watch people who uses money and power get away. Justice isn't like that. It knocks on their doors." Heero told him,**

**" Fate will let them have what they deserved. You do not have the right to change fate." He told Heero.**

**" I do, that's why I am the Dragon of Fate." He told Clow Reed. Heero turned to leave; no one can help him now. He was alone, just like usual. **

**" Heero, there's one person who can defeat you. And that's the Star of Hope." Clow Reed told Heero.**

**" Then I will end his or her life before that can happen." He told him and left the room. **

**Heero was pissed, he must find the Star of Hope. They will be out to get him. Everyone will. If Clow Reed gives his identity away, it would make things worse. But he had no proof, does he? **

**" Are there anything we should look out for?" Benjamin asked Clow Reed. " The Star of Hope is a female. She will respond to the question I want a change of Fate. She should be age 17 to 25. It will take a long time combing the whole universe." Clow Reed explained. **

**" What will her respond be?" Benjamin asked. " She will spread her wings and her eyes will be glowing." Clow Reed explained. It wasn't very detailed. But the Universe is indeed a huge place.**

**Advertisements and sign that tell girls between ages 17 to 25 to report o Clow Reed's apartment. And that every one must keep a lookout for Dragon of Fate. Rewards were placed to encourage people to capture him. And that the search of the Star of Hope was starting. Umi wondered what the big fuss was about. **

**" He won't find her." Heero told Umi. " Why?" She asked. " Cause she doesn't respond that way." He told her. " Respond to what?" Umi asked him. " I want a change of fate." Heero told her. Umi looked at the television. " Do you know how to find her?" Umi asked. **

**" No, I don't. But I know that she's not a common girl. She will be very different from the rest." He told her. **

**At night,**

**Dragon of Fate managed to defeat the police force sent to hunt him. They were expecting him. They set up a trap to draw him in. His right hand was burnt, due to the over usage of his fire attacks. His glove was scratched. He looked up at the sky. The moon was blur, the stars were all missing. He flew back.**

**Umi saw Heero returning. Umi was staying up to practice her MV's move. " Welcome back." She told him. Heero nodded and walked past her. Umi noticed that his right hand was slightly burnt. She looked at Star. She closed her fan and went to her room. She took the first aid box from the shelve and knocked on Heero's door.**

**Heero was examining his hand when there was a knock on the door. HeeroGundamwing was soundly asleep. Heero opened the door, he saw Umi with Star. She was holding a first-aid box. **

**" You are injured, let me treat it." Umi told him. " It's okay. I am fine." He told her, he tried to close the door. She blocked it. " It still hurts doesn't it?" Umi asked. Heero sighed and let her in. She closed the door. Heero sat down on the edge of the bed. She opened the box and took out some oilment and bandages. She sat down next to him. **

**" Let me have a look." She told him. Heero showed her his hand. She touched it lightly, Heero didn't respond, he looked away. **

**" Does it hurt?" Umi asked. Heero didn't respond. Guys… they often like to give people an idea that they are strong. Someone who doesn't cry and scream in pain. Someone who keeps quiet about everything. Umi thought, Heero read her mind. She took out a cotton wool and wet it with the cleanser. (Clean wounds) " This might hurt a little." She told him.**

**She applied the cleanser on. Heero didn't respond. He felt the effect of the cleanser burning on his wounds. Umi smiled slightly and cleaned the whole wound. She then waited for it to evaporate. " It would be great to have silent patients like you, instead of those that cry all the time." Umi told him.**

**" You could heal." Heero told her. " I may be a pure blooded Card Captor, but I posses no magic. I don't know any. I am just a normal human, I am used to doing things the proper way. There's no shortcuts in life, why will there be shortcuts in the things we do?" Umi asked him. Heero was silent. No wonder, Umi only had one life, Star was the only thing that protect her. Without Star, she would die faster than other normal Card Captors. **

**She applied the oilment on. She was very gentle, it didn't hurt at all. He didn't even feel anything. She then helped to bandage it for him. **

**" Get some rest." She told him and started packing. Heero wondered if Umi would find out. Umi walked towards the door. " Umi, if one day… you meet someone who is a murderer yet he is injured. Will you help him?" Heero asked. She turned to look at him, his back was facing her. **

**" Why ask?" Umi asked. Star looked at Heero then at Umi. " Just answer the question." Heero told Umi. " I won't report. I will help him." She told him. " Why? What if he kills you?" Heero asked.**

**" It's not a matter of why, it's doing the right thing. He has his difficulties and that's why he is a murderer. But if I don't help him, he will die. Why let more and more people die when we can still prevent them from dying?" Umi told him.**

**" But, he's a criminal." Heero told her. " Criminal or not, he is still a human. Just like all of us. He has a life, a heart, and loved ones. We are all the same." Umi told him. **

**Heero suddenly stood up and he turned to look at her. His eyes were piercing right into hers. And they looked cold. " No, Umi. We _are not the same_!" He told her. Umi's eyes softened a bit. **

**" If that's what you think, so let it be." Umi told him sadly and left his room. **

**Umi kept thinking about what Heero said. She kept replaying the scene in her head. The way he looked, how his eyes were. He looked angry. Was it something she said? " No, Umi. We _are not the same!_" That was harsh… his tone when he said it.**

**" Don't worry Umi. He just doesn't feel that people like him are the same as humans." Star told Umi. " Is it because I am a normal human and he is the supernatural?" Umi asked Star. Star didn't answer. Umi couldn't sleep that night. **

**People watched as two meteor showers clashed, in two different directions. One was flying from right to left; the other was flying from right to left. It was sign, the Stars… they are meeting. **

**The next day, Friday**

**Heero stayed up all night watching the clash of the meteor showers. It was just the beginning, he has to find the Star of Hope. The clash only occurs, as a sign that the stars are meeting. And only the Star of Hope can cause the clash to happen. It was a sign seen through out all the different worlds and universe.**

**Heero needed to go on a hunting trip. It would take a long time, and he didn't have it. There's a place, marked during the clash to show the meeting place. There, he will find the Star of Hope. **

**" If you can read what is written in the meteor showers, please contact Clow Reed at once." The reporter reported on news. It seems like a big deal, people now tend to forget that Dragon of Fate still existed.**

**" Cut, Umi, take a break. Next, Linda!" The director shouted. Umi wasn't at her best today. She watched as the pop star Linda came out from the dressing room. The backstage crew shifted her backdrop out. Linda ignored Umi. Linda was 21 this year, single and caused a lot of trouble with the press. The press always too photos of her with men, visiting the hotels. Gossip and rumors spread like wild fire, it's hard to contain them in a world where everyone is rich. **

**Linda was once very popular, but in her change of style, she was now taking the extreme style. She used to be the sweet kind, now, she was like wildfire. Dangerous and explosive. Her MV all looked like she was trying to seduce guys who are watching them. Her new outfits showed off most parts of her body, only enough to hide her important parts. She seems to think that she is sexy in them. Well, some men still love her. Well, guys will always be guys, perverts and dirty-minded. **

**Linda hated Umi, Umi took her fame away. So now, she resorts to selling her body to rich and important man. And in return, she gets fame. Well, Umi didn't need to do that. She knows that she still have fans that love her, because she was what she was. And not a bitchy whore. (sorry for the language) Not everyone like girls that are that wild, some prefer the sweet kind. **

**" Hi Linda." Umi greeted. Umi and Linda are from the same company, but Umi brings in more money than Linda now. So Linda hates her. She ignored her. " I saw you rehearse. You really should consider wearing more." Umi commented. She eyed Umi, Umi didn't show any sign of fear, and she wasn't scared. Star was with Umi.**

**" Why don't you just get that toy of yours and bug off?" Linda snapped at her. Umi looked at Star. " You aren't any better yourself. Who will want to watch your MV? It's lame and stupid. Fans are so common. And you can't even get it done." Linda told her.**

**" Well, I will get it done. Will you?" Umi asked. " Of course!" Linda told her. " I heard from the news that you got involved again, and got caught backstage." Umi told Linda. " It's none of your business, just bug off kid!" She shouted. Umi sighed and left, talking to a bitch like her was annoying. She bumped into a guy, she nearly fell. He grabbed her arm to stop her from falling. **

**" I am sorry." She told him, she caught a glimpse of a bandaged hand. " It's okay." He told her. Umi stared into his Prussian Blue eyes.**

**" Hey Heero!" Someone shouted. Heero released Umi and he walked past her. Umi blinked and watched him go. Why was he here? **

**Umi felt weird just now. Was it because of their little fight last night? " Umi, I heard that the café is open. Let's go." Star urged. Umi nodded and turned to leave. She looked back at Heero, who was talking to the director. **

**Umi was waiting in the dressing room. She drank her tea, the make-up artist just left. Umi stared at her own reflection. Star was rolling on the table. Umi didn't hate the way her hair was styled, but it made her took too English. Linda entered the room, she was wearing a coat. She sat down beside Umi.**

**" I saw it." She told Umi. " Saw what?" Umi asked softly. Umi really tried to be nice. When she just came into the company, she treated Linda like her senior. But she ignored and treated her badly. So, Umi knew that no matter what she did, nothing was going to change. **

**" You and the man." She told her. " Man?" Umi asked, not getting what Linda was hinting. " You knocked into him when you were leaving. I noticed how you kept looking back at him. So, you do have a crush." Linda told her. Umi blinked and thought back for a while.**

**" Crush?" She asked. " Don't be dump, you like him don't you?" Linda asked. " I don't know what you are talking about. He's just a… friend of mine." Umi told her.**

**" He's a handsome man, is he single?" Linda asked. " Hey, no hitting on him." Umi told Linda. " Why, because you like him or because he is your friend?" Linda asked with a challenge in her voice. Umi didn't answer, why did she care? " You can't answer? Speechless? Wait, or are you mute?" Linda mocked. Umi kept quiet, Star floated beside her. The door opened, Linda turned to see the make-up artist entering the room. " Umi, the director wants to see you." **

**Umi took Star and walked out of the room. She felt Linda's eyes on her. She went to where the director was. " I have been thinking." The director told Umi. Umi wasn't really paying attention. " Let's make it more of an olden time, in England, 1960s." The director suggested. " No, it's fine the way it was." Umi commented softly.**

**" But, you haven't been smiling at all! You used up 2 tapes already. It's not the move, it's the face." He told her. It felt like an insult, but Umi didn't reply. **

**" Ken (Director's name) just let it go." Ken looked at Heero who was standing behind Umi. " I can't take that kind of results, Umi. I want better ones! You have 24 hours, if I don't see that smile, the MV's off." Ken told Umi. Umi suddenly felt like the world was unfair. She just turned and walked away. She went into the dressing room and she ignored Linda's facial expression. Umi took her bag and she walked out. This day couldn't get any worse. Her MV was ruined, and Linda got a chance to mock at her. And worse, Heero turned up at the studio, on her bad day. Not that it mattered… but she couldn't help thinking that she seemed like a fool. **

**Umi was surprised when she found herself already outside the Studio Building. She saw a posh sports car stop in front of her. Umi saw the logo on the car, it belonged to Heero. Umi knew that he was just parking his car right at the exit. Heero got out of the car. Umi was about to walk off when Linda came out. " Umi, you forgot your make-up kit." Linda told Umi. She handled it to Umi. Umi didn't have one, it seem like a trick. Linda's attention turned to Heero. She pushed the kit into Umi's hands. She walked up towards Heero.**

**" Hi, I am Linda. Nice to meet you." Linda told Heero and stretched out her hand at him. Umi noticed that Heero raised an eyebrow and looked at Umi. **

**" Friend of yours?" Heero asked Umi. " No, my colleague." Umi told him. Linda looked confused. " You two, know each other?" Linda asked. Heero looked at Umi then at Linda. " Umi's my fiancé." Heero told her. The look on Linda's face was priceless. Umi wished she had a camera then. **

**" When are the two of you getting married?" Linda asked. " When Umi turns 18." Heero replied calmly. He sounded so real. " Well, if you would excuse me, I still have a MV to do." Linda told them and she walked back in. **

**" You don't have to lie." Umi told him softly. " It's the truth. Like it or not, we are getting married when you turn 18." He told her. Umi looked confused. " It was in the contract, like Rachel said." He told her. Umi became silent. " Thank you." She told him softly. **

**" It's not a big deal. Anyway…" He trailed off because a van pulled over. It belonged to the press. Umi was surprised, why were they here? The van door opened and many reporters and their cameraman all rushed over. **

**" We are on air, live in 3, 2, 1" The cameraman shouted. Mikes were all aimed at Umi and Heero. " Is it true, Miss Umi, that you are engaged to most impossible and perfect man in the universe?" The reporter asked. Umi blinked. " We meant Mr Heero." The reporter added in. " Yes, I am engaged to Heero." She told them. Everyone seems to gasp at the same time. Umi didn't see how surprising this was.**

**" We all know that you are engaged to someone, but no one knows that you are actually engaged to Mr Heero. Wow… that's shocking." The reporter reported. The rest started shooting questions. **

**" How long have you two been together?" one reported asked. " Five days." Heero replied. " How was it like, spending time with Mr. Heero?" Someone asked. " Thank you for your concern." Umi replied and smiled. " Mr Heero, what do you think of Umi as your fiancé?" The reporter asked. Heero looked at Umi. " She is an amazing person. Wise and kind, kind of like the ideal wife." Heero told them. Umi can't believe he's lying so much.**

**" Does she cook?" Someone asked. " Yes, she does." Heero answered. " How's the food she cooked?" Someone asked. " They belong to the excellent section." Heero told them.**

**" So tell us, Heero. When are you two getting officially married?" The reporter asked. " When Umi turns eighteen." He told them, Umi was surprised, and the way he sounded. He looked at her and he smiled slightly. That moment, Umi felt that… it was more than a white lie. **

**Heero stopped the car in front of the building. He removed his shades and sat there silently, he could hear her thoughts loud and clear. Umi was holding onto Star. " Umi…" He started, Umi turned and looked at him. What happened just now was a fake… " I…" He was cut off when Umi placed a finger on his lips, to silence him. She pulled back and smiled. " Thank you." She whispered. She then opened the door and she got out. Star was bouncing around her; she closed the door and walked towards the door. Heero watched her leave. He leaned back against the seat and he closed the pair of shades in his hands.**

**Umi felt stupid, she untied the ribbon that was around her hair. Her hair fell back into their normal positions. Umi then hand-combed them. Star was rolling on the bed. " He's lying, isn't he?" Umi asked.**

**" Of course he is." Star told her, Umi took Star and walked out to the balcony. She opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. She stared out at the town near-by. Wind blew past, making her golden blonde hair fly. She… She had the weirdest feeling… She actually wanted Heero to mean he just said… She knew that he was lying. Only if it wasn't a lie…**

**What the hell was wrong with her? She was actually hoping that Heero didn't lie, but he did, she knows it, it was just a mere white lie. What's wrong with her? She thought about the facts, Heero was her fiancé. By right, aren't you supposed to like your fiancé? What was she thinking!? How can she like Heero, not that he's bad or anything. Umi knew that Heero was way too good for her and he won't fall for someone as useless and stupid like her…**

**The next day, Friday Morning, **

**Heero went out for breakfast with his group of friends. **

**" Coffee please." Heero ordered. His friends looked at him, Trowa folded his newspapers neatly. Making the front page's headlines stand out. Heero looked at the big words in capital. " UMI AND HEERO TELLS IT ALL!" o.0 was Heero's expression. He drank his coffee in silence. Four pairs of eyes turned to him and they watched him. Heero drank his coffee, pretending that nothing was wrong. **

**" I never knew that you had a fiancé." Trowa broke the silence first. " Rachel arranged it. It is only approved of removal of the contract if both our parents all agree to remove the contract." Heero explained calmly. " Look Heero, we have been trying to save the world so much that we tend to forget about the things around us." Quatre told him. " Like what?" He asked. **

**" I heard from Jennifer." Quatre told him. Heero was silent. Jennifer was one of his ex-girlfriends. " She was looking for a slot at the Preventers' office. But she knew you didn't work there. She said she never saw you again. Like you died or something. Then I realized that I too was too caught up in saving the world that I forgot about you." Quatre told him. Heero looked at the guilty looks on his friends' face.**

**" Saving the world is better than sitting in an office thinking of ways to kill Dragon of Fate." He told them. " Well, it must have sucked. But, we know how you feel. It's all written in the papers." Duo told Heero and handled the papers to him. He raised an eyebrow at all of them. " Er, thanks, for keeping an eye on me." He told them and took it. " So, when are we meeting this fiancé of yours?" Wufei asked him. " Not at all, if I can help it. She's too caught up in her own world." He explained. **

**" She's behaving like a child?" Duo asked, sounding amazed. " No, her beliefs are way beyond normal people's degree of beliefs. And she's a pop star." He told them. " On the range of one to ten and one being bad, 10 being good, what will you rate her?" Trowa asked. Heero thought for a while. " 7." He exclaimed and drank his coffee. " Why?" Wufei asked him.**

**" At first, I thought she was a threat to my life. But she wasn't someone who was seeks attention. She loves her career and she cared more about the people around her than herself. She's quiet; she knows when to stop asking and when to start. Someone who is very understanding." Heero told them. They all sighed. " Sounds like a very wonderful person." Quatre commented. Heero didn't respond to that, he was staring out of the window. He spotted Umi. " I think I have to go." Heero told them and stood up. He paid for his drink and said his goodbye. He got out of the café. He waited for the cars to stop before crossing the road. His friends watched Heero leave; he was actually running across the road. They all got out of the shop and followed behind him. **

**Umi was waiting for the florist to wrap up the flowers she wanted when she saw Heero. She thought he was running after a thief or something. Star was looking at some flowers. " You like it?" Umi asked. " It's strawberries. Water it everyday and there will be fresh ones ready for eating." The florist told them. " Really?" Umi asked, looking at the small pot of plant. " Here for some flowers sir?" The florists asked suddenly. Star started jumping again. " Heero, Heero!" It exclaimed happily. Umi turned to face Heero. **

**Heero studied her; she was wearing her designer dress. It was a two-layered dress. It was a white dress on the inside and another sleeveless dress design over it. The one on the inside had collared and had long sleeves. They were specially designed so that they didn't look normal. There was a high slit in her dress on her right. It reached her knees. She was wearing 5 inches high black leather boots. They clung to the curve of her thighs. She tied her hair up to her right. Using a ribbon to tie around them. She smiled at him slightly. He looked as smart as ever, with the way he dressed. **

**" Morning." She greeted him. " Why are you here?" He asked. " Is there a rule that I can't be here?" She asked him. " No, I didn't mean it that way. It's surprising to see you out of the house." He told her. Umi bought a little potted plant. The florist handled her a big bouquet of flowers. Umi paid for them and left. Heero walked beside her. **

**" Where are you off to?" He asked. Umi stopped and looked at him. " You don't have to make it up to me. It's okay." She told him. " I wasn't trying to make it up to you. Just that I felt that I may have offended you." He told her. " I am glad that you do finally spare a thought for the people around you. But, no thanks. I am fine. Don't you have your friends to meet?" She asked as they continued walking. **

**" No, why?" He asked, sensing that they were being followed. " There are four people behind us." Umi told him softly. Heero walked slower so he fell back into the crowd. Umi smiled and picked Star up. " Come on, Mare's waiting for us." Umi told Star. **

**" Look guys, you seriously need classes." Heero told his friends. They were all caught red-handed. " Hey, we were just curious." Duo explained. " Well, don't." He told them, he sensed for her presence. He picked up the movement of Star bouncing. " So, you are off to meet her?" Quatre asked. " I just wanted to make it up to her about yesterday." He told them.**

**Heero caught up with Umi later, after he waited 10 minutes for her to walk past. He waited at the place he knew she was going to past. She saw him. " You love games don't you?" She asked. " No, it's not a game. I was just guessing." He told her, she didn't look like she believed him. " Let me carry it for you." Heero told her. Umi handled him the large bouquet of flowers. " I appreciate your help, but I won't like to hold you up for too long. It's hard to believe that you changed your altitude towards me." She told him.**

**" Well not exactly. I know how to set the points. I know how to treat a person right, depending on their status." He told her. She stopped in front of a shop. She was staring at a pair of shoes. It was a pair of 5 inches high, high heels. It's strap was all filled with diamonds. It had the glittering effect. And there was a symbol on it that made Heero surprised. Umi looked at the description. **

**" A never feel the pain high heels. Looks like a typical on, yet as one walks, air that is around actually helps to massage the foot. And the shoe itself has special features to keep one awake all day. It also has a feature to help one the relax by producing images." The description read. There was a Silver Wing logo on it. She looked at Heero. **

**" Your idea?" She asked. " Yeah, I see and heard about women having injuries after wearing high heels. It should be enough to help them out." He told her. Umi wondered what images it would produce. **

**As if he read her mind.**

**" It produces image one desires or about something one likes. It makes you daydream. In a good way." He told her. " Won't it be considered a sex machine?" Umi asked. Heero was surprised she asked that question. " No, it doesn't go that far." He told her. Umi looked back at it. " You want it." He commented. " Oh, no. I was just wondering about how reliable it is." She told him. He leaned against her slightly.**

**" You don't seem to trust what it says." He whispered. Umi blushed slightly, but Heero couldn't see it. " No, It's just hard to imagine what's it like to wear it." She told him softly. " Then test it." He told her. " Oh, no, I can't. I have other things to attend to." She told him and turned to walk away. He took her hand, spinned her round and dragged her into the shop. " Do you trust me?" He asked. Umi blinked at that question. " What does this got to do with trusting you?" She asked him. " I created it, you don't trust the creator." He commented. " No, I do… Just that words itself are hard to picture." She told him as he dragged her to the counter. **

**" Oh, Mr Heero. Welcome. How can we be of service?" The sales woman asked. She was staring at Heero, Umi noticed how shameless she was to _stare_ at a man. " I would like my fiancé here to test out the Never feel the pain high heels." He told her. " Sure, follow me." She told them. Heero dragged Umi along as she was kind of resisting him. " It won't look good if someone sees us." She told him. " We already made the news. I don't give a damn about what the media says." He told her. He stopped and Umi crashed into him. He softened her land. " Besides, we aren't doing anything despicable." He told her. Umi looked up into his Prussian Blue eyes. God, what was she even thinking? She stepped away from him as Star caught her attention. **

As Umi was testing the shoe, Heero was looking at the bouquet and was trying to make the over excited Star to calm down. Umi loved the feel of it around her legs. She closed her eyes for a while. " It doesn't work that way. It only appears when the wearer is tense." He told her. Umi looked at it, watching them glitter. " We will take them." Heero told the sales woman and went to pay for it. " Wait, Heero. It's okay. I can pay for it." She tried to tell him. He ignored her. " That would be one dollar." The sales person told him. Umi seriously felt that she was joking.

" As long as I buy any products made by my company, they will cost one dollar." He told her. " Oh."

**Umi was walking in her new pair of shoes, she did love it. Heero smiled suddenly. " Why are you smirking?" Umi asked, holding her boots in a plastic bag. " You actually resisted the idea of testing it. Now you are wearing it." He told her. " You make a good salesperson." She told him. They stopped in front of a hospital. He raised an eyebrow at her. **

**" Thanks for the shoes. I can go in alone." She told him. " I should better tag along." He told her. They took the lift to the 60th floor. She knocked on a door and went in. Heero followed her.**

**" MARE!!!!!!!!" Star exclaimed, jumping about the room madly. Umi laughed and looked at the girl lying on the bed. She sat up and smiled. She looked exactly like Umi, except her hair colour was lighter. It was more of blonde than Golden blonde. **

**" Hi Umi." Mare told them. " This is Mare, my twin sister. She's younger than me. Mare, this is Heero. He's my fiancé." Umi told Mare. They nodded at each other. Heero placed the bouquet on the table. **

**" Hey thanks Umi." Mare told Umi. Umi smiled and looked around. " May I ask how she ended up here?" Heero asked. " Oh, it was all thanks to a man by the name of Preventer Barton." Mare said angrily. **

**" What did he do?" Heero asked. " Oh, he blew up a truck and it crashed into me. I broke my legs." She exclaimed. Heero had no idea Trowa was that careless? There was a knock on the door and Trowa came in. Mare looked pissed. Trowa was surprised to see Heero.**

**" Heero, what are you doing here?" Trowa asked. " Visiting Umi's twin sister." He told Trowa. Trowa nodded at Umi, who was smiling at Mare's reaction.**

**" I already told the nurse not to let you in!" Mare shouted. " Look, I fried a few cameras. What matters it I was responsible for it. I should make it up to you." Trowa told her. She started throwing pillows at Trowa. " I DO NOT NEED YOU TO PITY ME!!!!!!!" She shouted, god, she was one violent woman.**

**Umi smiled and laughed when Trowa nearly missed getting hit by apples. " Cool it." He told her. Heero shook her head. " Hey Mare, if you behave like that all the time. Who will want you in the future?" Umi asked her. Mare stopped and lied back down. " I don't need a man, especially a man like him." She said loudly. " Geez, that hurts. You are hurting my ego here." Trowa exclaimed. Heero shook his head. Umi sat at the side of the bed and took Mare's hand.**

**" Everyone has a good side. You just have to accept their faults and wrongs and welcome the good side of them." Umi told her. Mare calmed down. Heero finally saw how powerful she was at calming people down. **

**" Wow, that fiancé of yours has angel written all over her." Trowa told Heero. " I can tell." Heero exclaimed, looking at Umi. Who smiled back in return. Trowa noticed Umi's shoes. " You changed your shoes?" Trowa asked. Umi blushed slightly. " Heero bought them for me." She whispered. " Wow, he really dotes on you." Mare exclaimed, sounding like she envied Umi. " You can say that." She told her and looked directly at Heero. Their eyes met and she looked away. She does have very interesting characteristics. She's shy when it comes to guys. He smiled at her reaction when Mare teased her.**

**They left Trowa and Mare alone. They walked past a baby room. She was smiling at all the babies there. They were all yawning or sleeping. With that innocent look on their faces. " They are so cute." Umi exclaimed. Heero smiled slightly, when a baby smiled at him. **

**" Do you like children?" Umi asked him. " Yeah, I sure do. They are lovable." He commented. " How many children would you like to have?" Umi asked. " 12." He told her. " Why?" She asked, looking at Star making funny faces. **

**" I would like a bigger family. The more the merrier, plus I will have my very own soccer team." He told her and smiled at that thought. " That's a great goal. But, are you good enough to have 12? 12 means 12 years." She told him. " Are your questioning how good I am?" He asked her. Umi looked away, blushing slightly. " No, I am just saying that you have to be strong…." She cut herself off, knowing that she kid of pissed him.**

**" I took it as a way of saying that I am weak." He told her. He pressed her against the wall and leaned in real close. He could feel her breath on his face. She stared into his eyes, her face flushed. " Do you want to find out for yourself?" He asked her, looking down at her skirt. Her flush deepened. " No." She told him softly, her eyes looking down. He let her go, straightened and walked off. Umi sighed ad catch her breath. God, she was blushing like hell. Oh god, she was almost raped… She was so close….**

**" Hey, we have to go." He told her. Umi took in a deep breath then walked after him.  
**

**Friday Night,**

**Umi was disappointed in herself. She out of anyone was getting a heart pumping reaction when she was near to Heero. Everyone told her that she was a charmer, a Prince Charming. And she fell for it, just for his looks. She slapped herself lightly. Star caught her attention. It was a message from Mare. **

**Dragon of Fate sighed and cleaned his stained sword in the lake. He wiped it dry and kept it. His mind was racing today. He was nearly injured. A picture of Umi kept flashing into his mind. He needed a break, from her and he knew it.**

**He flew and landed standing on the balcony railing. He stared inside the closed curtains; Umi was sleeping on the bed. With Star on the table. His choice, kill her or let her go. He slowly slipped into the room. She hadn't locked her balcony door. He watched her stir slightly at the sound. She had her blanket covering her, if not, he might have already raped her. She got such a gorgeous body that it was hard to resist himself from dreaming about her naked. He wanted to touch her. Her hair was let down, it was wavy and it still glittered in the dark. He studied her slowly, looking at her delicate features. Her face to her neck. She was wearing a sleeping gown. He was deciding what to do when Umi sat up on the bed.**

**She panted, she had been dreaming. For the first time. She had been drifting for all her life, looking at people sleep and stuff. But she had never had a dream before. She dreamt of Heero. She blushed at that thought. God, her books were polluting her. She should stop reading those romance books. She saw someone standing there.**

**" Who are you?" She asked softly. He didn't speak a single word; yet, he fired something into a blank wall. Umi watched as flames spread to form the Dragon of Fate logo. Dragon of Fate… She thought, looking at him.**

**" How did you find me?" She asked him softly. " I have my ways, looks like that fiancé of yours has been treating you well. He even taught you to lust." He commented bitterly. Umi blushed slightly, but she tried to change to subject. " Why are you here?" Umi asked him.**

**" I am here to kill you." He told her. He was standing so deep inside the shadows that Umi couldn't get a clear look of him. " Why?" She asked, he appeared before her in a split mini second. He touched her, with his gloved hand. He lifted her head up to meet his eyes. But his mask covered them. Umi blushed slightly. She could see him clearly now. She studied him. He's muscular and tall. Every thing a woman wants in a man. Yet, he was so secretive. She couldn't see his eyes. Yet, she reminded her of someone she knew. Someone… **

**She was in a trance, he could see that. They were all written in her eyes. He leaned in closer and kissed her on her lips. God, he had always wanted to do that ever since he first saw her. If only she knew. She tasted sweet and soft. He broke the kiss and looked at her, she stared up at him. **

**" I don't believe in meeting a secretive man at night." She whispered. " Guess you didn't feel that." He told her, she blinked at him. " Do you do this, Sir?" She asked, he watched her light pink lips move when she talked. " Do what?" He asked her. She stared at him, her shocking, shining blue eyes deep into his. " Kiss the woman you are going to kill." She told him softly. " No, you are the exception." He told her.**

**" I am sorry. But if you want to kill me, just do it." She told him, he smirked. " Very impatient aren't you?" He asked, Umi freed herself from his touch. She touched her lips. God, he kissed her. It felt sweet, and dreamy. She wanted more, but she can't fall in love with a murderer. And what about Heero? She can't be feeling the same way for both guys. It's unfair. Who said that she even liked any of them? Then a thought struck her. It was her first kiss. **

**She slapped him across his face. He stared at her. " That was my first kiss." She whispered, she looked sad. " Right. A 19 year-old and still inexperienced." He mocked her. Umi ignored him, she looked at his mask. " You stole my first kiss and you want to kill me, and yet you seem to be enjoying every moment here." She told him.**

**" Yeah, I am enjoying every part of this." He told her. " I will wake Heero up. He will arrest you. You are a wanted criminal." She told him. " Will you do that? Or will you let me off?" He asked her. Umi thought for a while. Star wasn't awake yet, so she wasn't exactly safe.**

**" I believed that you weren't the man everyone describe you as. Yet, now I don't know what to say." She told him softly. He raised an eyebrow at her. He stopped the burning symbol. " I would like to meet your fiancé in person next time. Now, I am keen to snatch you away from him." He told Umi.**

**" By killing me?" She asked. " Not exactly, I guess I can let you off. After all, you are indeed important." He told her. There was movement next door. Dragon of Fate looked at Umi and he vanished, just as the door opened and the lights came on. Heero was holding a gun, he looked around.**

**" I heard voices." He told her. Umi blinked, the lights were blinding. Heero saw the burnt marks. It formed the Dragon of Fate symbol. The symbol he himself had seen so many times that he could even draw it out. **

**" Did he do anything to you?" Heero asked, walked towards her. " He said he wanted to kill me, yet he kissed me." Umi told him softly. " He kissed you?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow. " Yes." She told him. It was hard to believe. Yet Umi looked upset. " Why do you look upset?" he asked her. " That was my first kiss." Umi whispered. Heero couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Umi blushed, embarrassed as Heero was indeed mocking her.**

**" I am sorry, I didn't know." He told her, while still laughing. Umi ignored him, she touched her lips. She seems like a fool and an inexperienced person when it comes to love. Heero kept his gun and sat down next to her. **

**" I am glad that you are safe. Go back to bed." He told her. " Wait, he told me that he wanted to meet you and snatch me away from you." She told him. " He can have you anytime he wants. But I do want to meet him and end this once and for all." He told her. It was what he said that upset her. _He can have you anytime he wants_… She wasn't a toy or a machine. She was a human. Umi looked away from him, she wanted to cry. But she didn't want to cry in front of him. It would make her look weak. And plus, guys hate woman who cries.**

**" Look, just go back to sleep." He told her softly. Umi bit her lower lip so that she wouldn't cry. He watched her, she looked upset.  
He walked over, using his finger to lift her head up to meet his gaze. Just like what Dragon of Fate did. She looked away, her eyes hiding something. He kissed her on her lips. It tasted the same, just like just now. He smiled to himself as he deepened the kiss. Umi turned away from him, so he was kissing her cheek. He drew back. "Have an early night." He told her and turned to leave.**

**" Heero, wait." She whispered, he turned to look at her. " Thank you." She said softly, he smiled back in return and left her room. She touched her lips. Heero's kiss felt exactly the same, compared to Dragon of Fate's. Does this mean, Heero was Dragon of Fate? But he was here when Dragon of Fate was here. How was she going to explain that? **

**To be continued…**


	7. Search for the Star of Hope

Dragon of Fate Chapter 6: Search for the Star of Hope 

**Saturday Morning, (very early morning, 12.00 am, midnight)**

**Heero tossed and turned on the couch. God, how hard can this thing be? He sat up and looked around him. After kissing Umi, Heero had gone to his little Dragon of Fate base he created. There wasn't a bed; he didn't have enough space left after all the equipment shelves. It was just a back up idea, in case someone finds him. **

**He lied back down again. Umi was occupying his mind at the moment. He got up, and crossed over to the curtains. He opened them, peeking at the dark city below. The streetlights were flickering. On and off, on and off. He closed it back; his eyes darted to a box. It was taped and left there for some unknown purposes. He opened it after using his penknife to cut the tape. There was a book. He opened it, like a little diary. There were clippings of newspaper articles. All talking about the war. He sighed, it was such a long time ago. He was now living in a total different world now. One filled with magic. Yet, everything sill seem too human like to him. His eyes darted to the first paragraph written there.**

**" Heero was someone we were all looking for. Someone who was brave enough to stand up and say no. To make a difference, you have to be the difference. Thank you Heero." **

**From: Relena Darlian (Signature)**

**He didn't remember this book. Nor did he remember anyone signing it like a guest book. There were all paragraphs of thanks, like a thank you present. He closed it, he picked up something. He closed his eyes to let the vision run.**

**It was snowing, he remember it very well. One month after the AC 196 war, Heero was waiting for a bus to go back to his hostel. He was studying in universities all around the world. To gain knowledge, with his super good results, it wasn't a problem to go in through the normal way. Yet, the bus never came, that was unusual. His location was in USA, Washington. He waited for a while and checks the time. Well, he better walk back, it was the only way. It was January, AC 197. The snow had stopped, spring was near. As he walked, he noticed a girl talking to an old looking man. It wasn't anything special, but the girl had wings. He could tell she wasn't wearing them, nor was it stuck and glued to her. The man looked up at him and smiled. " Look Apple, he can see you." He told the girl. The girl looked at Heero, their gaze met.**

**She flew over like she was tinker bell or something. She actually flew. She landed before him. Heero watched her, he had been through so much, and flying seems nothing. Assuming that she had rocket boots. **

**" Nope, she's not using rocket boots." He told her. Heero frowned, he read his mind? " Can we talk privately?" The old man asked Heero. They sat at the empty bus stop. Apple, the girl was flying around, looking at people. " I was taking Apple out to show her the other world. If you don't mind me explaining it to you." He told him. " Why can I see her?" Heero asked. " Because it's in your blood. Have you ever wondered who your birth parents actually are?" Clow Reed asked. " No, I am to busy to even think about it." He told Clow Reed.**

**" I am from the other world, just to tell you. I heard a lot about you everyday. I feel that you have already done your part and fulfilled the destiny that was set for you. Now, it's time to bring you back." He told Heero. " Go where?" He asked. " To the other world. It's hard to explain. Your birth parents are there. And you get to meet a lot of other people, just like you. Not normal." He told him. " Are they mutants?" Heero asked. " No, they are humans, just a bit more special." He told Heero. **

**It was the start, Heero was amazed that how easily he was convinced to meet the new world. He went and had to change a lot, to adapt to the place. He brought his friends in and worked his way up. It was tough at the start, but he never complained. Heero opened his eyes, a flashback. **

**Something dropped out of the book, an article. " Girl died in snow." The headline read. He sighed, it was the past.**

**Flashback,**

**Heero was waiting for his girlfriend, Sandy to turn up. His second girlfriend. It had been 11 months since he came to the Card Captor Universe. He was at the bridge, it was snowing heavily. Christmas was 2 weeks later. He was wearing normal clothing, his powers protect him from the cold, something he mastered. He had been thinking, his career seem more important to him now. He had to end their relationship, before they got deeper. It was fun, but facts are facts. He watched a couple walk past him. His mother, Rachel was already asking him to get married. Yet, they weren't close enough. His mother… real birth mother… **

**" Heero!" Sandy called out as she ran over towards him. She was panting. She catches her breath and she smiled at him. Somehow, he forgot why he was here. " What happened?" She asked. " Huh?" He asked, his mind blank. " You are hurt." She told him, touching his face with her gloved hand. He got into a fight, a normal one, hand-to-hand combat with a jerk that tried to kill his daughter. " It's okay." He told her, pulling her hands away from his face. " Got into a fight?" She asked. " He was lucky I didn't used my magic attacks." He told her, she smiled, and took his hands in hers. " Where should we go?" She asked. **

**This was it, he had to stop this. He freed his own hand. " Sandy, I have been thinking…" He told her. She smiled suddenly. " Yeah?" She asked. " I think we should…" He started, but trailed off, as she looked excited. " We should… break up." He told her, her face feel immediately. " Why?" She asked. " My job, it's more important." He told her. " I thought you were going to propose." She said sadly. **

**" Look Sandy, I like you. But, my job comes first, I don't have time to be with you." He told her. " I don't mind, I can wait." She told him, taking his hand. " Please, don't leave me like that." She whispered, her tears falling. He freed his hand. " Wallace" He told her, her eyes widened immediately. Wallace Eternal was Heero's rival, in terms of job and power. Yet, he was aiming his girlfriends. Heero can't protect Sandy all the time.**

**Heero aimed his gun and fired a shot, pulling Sandy closer to him. " Let's go." He told her. They teleported off, Wallace was there; he was trying to kill Heero ever since he lost to Heero. So, Heero and Wallace had a face off, he killed Wallace in the process. Yet, Wallace killed Sandy, since she was there. Heero held onto Sandy's body. He couldn't cry, he just couldn't. Heero looked up at Clow Reed, who walked over.**

**" Why Heero?" He asked softly. Heero looked down at the blood stained snow. " Can I revive her?" He asked. " No, no one can revive the dead." He told Heero. " Belmont could." (Belmont Forest was the one in charge of the heavens.)**

**" Belmont and I are what many called gods, you aren't." He told him. " Save her." He told him softly. " I can't, without a valid reason. She died for you." He told Heero. " I want to be like you, so I can revive the people I have killed." Heero whispered. " No, people moved on, they will be revived only to know that things changed so much. Let it go Heero." He told him. Heero watched as light took Sandy away.**

**  
" As for Wallace… I wonder if his parents will let you off." He told Heero. Heero looked at the blood on the snow. " Two ways to go about doing it, the easy way or the hard way." He told Clow Reed, standing up. He turned and walked away from Clow Reed. " I gave you power so that you could put them to good use, not to kill." Clow Reed told Heero. " I am still here." He told Clow Reed, giving him a sideways glance, before walking off. Cold wind blew past. Clow Reed really regretted bringing him to the Card Captor Universe, but, either way, he would still be him. A killer machine without an off switch. There has to be someone or something to change that about him. If only if he knew how.**

**End of flashback**

**He tapped the box back in a blink of his eye. He switched on his computer. It went to a data page, for Umi. Yet, it was empty. Too mysterious… He thought about kissing Umi. Well, it felt good, who was he kidding here? It was way better than good. He thought about the Star of Hope. He hacked into systems to dig out any information about the Star of Hope. There was a book, in the Binded Secret of the Universe. Which is located in Clow Reed's secret base. He sighed, so much for a book? Well, it better be worth it.**

**Picking up his watch, he hesitated, his finger over his transform button. He clicked once, and he was dressed in his normal attire. A visit may be a better way.**

**Umi sat up; her eyes were wide open, yet she couldn't see a single thing. Like she was sleepwalking or something. She felt the cold metal of the balcony railing. She couldn't stop herself from moving. She couldn't even see well. Star followed her. " Umi?" Star asked. I can't move. Umi mind linked Star, a way to speak without someone knowing, through the mind. " You are going towards the railing, you look like you want to jump off." Star told her. She felt her feet on the railing, her mind was blank. No… She thought as she started falling, Star was beside her. She was facing up, not down, she tried to move her arms, but it was useless. **

**NNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Umi kept on falling and falling, until she got tired, living on the 200th floor sure was high. " The ground is 50 levels away!" Star announced, Umi couldn't even move herself. She closed her eyes, even though Star was there, the impact could damage her badly. But she didn't hit something hard, instead, she was flying. She opened her left eye to peek first. Heero was carrying her. He landed on the ground and looked down at her, his eyes staring deep into hers. " I appreciate it if there are no comets falling from their floor." He told her coldly. He was dressed, quite formally. **

**" You went on a date?" Umi asked, amazed that she could finally control herself again. " No, why ask?" He asked her. Umi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. " That was close." She whispered into his chest. **

**" What happened?" Heero asked. " She sleep-walked." Star told Heero. Heero raised an eyebrow at her. " Does it happen all the time?" He asked. " Most of the time, after her accident." Star told Heero. Heero looked down at Umi. **

**Star sent a distress signal with emergency as big as titanic stamped on it. So, he flew over and managed to catch her in time. Accident? He thought as he flew up towards her room. She was already asleep, how cute. He thought as he placed her on the bed. He covered the sheets for her. " Heero…" She whispered suddenly. Heero watched as she held onto his hand. " Stay with me for a while." She whispered. Heero smiled slightly and held her hand tighter. Star went to its sleep mode, Heero freed his hand gently. Umi rolled over to the left. He had a mission to accomplish. **

**Clow Reed knew what was coming; his house had been shaking for days. He broke a few fine furniture and antiques, but nothing too major. IT was a bad sign, he knew it. As his servant poured him a cup of tea, he gazed at the clock. It will only take a while more. He lifted the cup to his lips; yet, it shook so badly that it broke. Tea drenched him. He dried himself and changed his clothes in a single click. (A click is the way most Card Captors use their magic) **

**" I am sorry Sire." His servant explained, sweeping away the broken piece of china. " It's okay. Go to your room." He told his servant, who did so straight away. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 3…2…1… he thought to himself mentally. 0… the doorbell rang at that instant. And it seem to be the work of magic, cause as soon as he heard the doorbell, it started to rain heavily outside. He sighed and walked towards the door, aware of who this visitor was. **

**The door swung open, he looked at the man standing by the door. " I have been expecting you, Heero." He told him. Heero watched him; his Prussian Blue eyes were glowing. The rain outside didn't help at all.**

**" I am after the book." He told Clow Reed. " You do really plan to kill her?" He asked. " It's a her?" He asked. " Star of Hope had never been a he." He told Heero. Heero said nothing else. " I can let you read it, but you cannot bring it out of the room." He told Heero. " Why?" He asked. " Because, I may not know you anymore, but people do change." Clow Reed told him. **

**Heero stared at the book, it was thick yet sealed with a lock. " The lock will open if your fingerprint matches its data." Clow Reed told him and left the room, the door locked itself. " Heero Yuy, Son of Carlton and Rachel Yuy." He told the book and placed his right thumb on the finger pad. **

**" Data match." It told him, it opened and started flipping itself. It stopped at the power source section. **

**" Power comes from the hope of everyone and also the power of love." Heero read. That's a powerful thing, if she knows how to use them. He flipped through quickly. **

**" Star of Hope may choose to enter anyone at anytime, but takes a lot of procedures to awaken it. So, the least time it takes to awaken is 3 years. Mostly enters people before birth. Chooses Female instead of males, because females tend to be more gentle." The book states.**

**There were list of the people who were Star of Hope. There were background of them and what happened. They only lived till 100 years. The rest were Card Captors, but only 50 years before the Star of Hope left for another. The last page….**

**" Star of hope flies to the outer space, looking for a suitable choice…" That was all. Nothing else. No clue? Heero shook the book a little, only dust fell out. " There's got to be a clue." He thought to himself. He looked back at the last page. Using his super vision scanned it for any invisible inks. Nothing. He checked the shelves for more, nothing. How hard could it get? He was scanning through the pages again when he came across a big envelope. He opened it and peered inside. He poured its contents out. Letters. They were from Clow Reed to the Star of Hope, yet this Star doesn't seem to pick them up. He traced back to its creation. Belmont Forest came into mind.**

**Heero flew up to the heavens; he took an elevator to the top floor. As usual, heaven was flooded with angels and guardians. And many papers and files were flying around. He sighed, looking for a sign to Belmont's. " Lost?" An angel asked him, he looked at the little angel. She looks like she was only 5 when she died. " How did it happen?" Heero asked. " Chemical explosion killed all my 20 lives in one bomb." The girl told him. She was carrying a pink bow, she hid it behind her. **

**" Belmont's training new cupids?" Heero asked. " Nope, Joshua is." She told him. Joshua Forest, was Belmont's son. More of an accident. Belmont is too old; his powers just make him young. He and Clow Reed have been here since the start of Card Captorship. How was the Star of Hope created? Why Clow Reed has no idea where she is now? **

**" Raven!" Someone shouted, the girl bid good-bye and flew off. Heero looked around. " Lost as usual?" Someone asked, he turned to see himself. He raised an eyebrow. " Wing Zero." Heero said softly, the person transform into a chibi form of Wing Zero. Wing Zero was like HeeroGundamwing, a pokemon. But Wing Zero went to the heavens to help out there. **

**" I forgot you are here." Heero said, hugging Wing Zero. " Been busy, hey, let me show you your office." He told him and led him to a bus stop. There were many busy looking dead people there. " Geez, do you still eat donuts?" He heard someone ask another. **

**" People here are a bit obsessed with food. Some can eat, some can't." Wing Zero explained. A flying bus came and they boarded it. The fare? A piece of wing feather. The bus driver, looked at Heero. " Fare?" He asked. Heero sighed, he hated this feather is money here thing. He grew his wings before Wing Zero could pluck his as payment. Everyone stared at his shining silver ones. Heero was the only whose wings are of that colour. He plucked one out and emptied it into the feather bin. He drew back his wings, healing the cuts in the back of his shirts. **

**They chat a while, watching people board and alight. Heaven was just like normal universe, just above them. They alighted about 20 stops after. It was a big area. " Next time, let's fly." Heero suggested, his feet were getting numb. " It's a waste of energy, after all I have too many feathers to spare." Wing Zero exclaimed. Heero looked at the block of flats. " Well, dead people have to have a house right?" Wing Zero asked. " Never really realize." He admitted. Wing Zero led him to a tall building. It had a GENERAL AFFAIRS sign on the top. Many people were going in, which explains why the bus was so empty after the stop. **

**They went in, everyone was waiting for their number. " Why wait?" Heero asked. " Belmont wants Heaven to be normal, so no cloning. Although we do it all the time, it is forbidden to do so here. The counsels are supposed to be the ones promoting anti-magic universe." Wing Zero said sarcastically. They took the lift to the top floor. **

**" Belmont and Clow Reed are happy with your performance, so they reserved you an office, after kicking out Joshua to make him train cupids. Seriously, his aiming sucks. No wonder many people feel in love wrongly. Explains the number of divorce cases." Wing Zero told Heero. " You combed the place well." Heero commented. " Of Course, I am Belmont's right hand man's right hand's left hand's assistant. I meet Belmont all the time. He often asked about you. Well, you know the using the telescope issue." Wing Zero explained. Heero keyed in the password of a door, it opened and they went in. Posh and classy was the word for his office. **

**" He told us that the telescope is banned so that we will get on with out lives and stop looking at the living loved ones below there. And no digging through clouds. Rules are strict." He told Heero. Heero sat down on the sofa. " Can dead people marry again?" He asked. " Yeah, you can even start a family again, but you can't die again. So, it's like forever living here and not dying." Wing Zero explained.**

**" What's my job supposed to be?" Heero asked. " General affairs refer to anything that concerns the people's happiness. They come to talk about divorce, marriage, not able to see the one below and not getting enough mail. Boring stuff." Wing Zero told Heero. " Can I not take it?" Heero asked. " Well, you can always switch to your old office. You are still in charged of the Guardians and so on. You know, after the 6 months you were here, the god of Love quit and kind of disappeared into the world below." Wing Zero announced.**

**" She's in the MIPOU." Heero commented. Heaven is controlled by many gods, each controlling their own section, but if they ever go down, they will have to help out in the MIPOU. " True, but she gave up her powers and commit suicide, she's a normal 5 year old girl now in the human world." Wing Zero told Heero. Heero sighed, that was sad to hear.**

**Heero was given the role of being the in charged of all the Guardians. He improved their standards. He came to Heaven to work the Guardian issue for 6 months, the rest of the 2 years; he was below, helping to make the universe a better place. He worked closely with the God of Love, since it involved a lot of love issues. God of Love wasn't a dead person. She was around his age that time, as in actual age. They change gods every now and then. New gods have newer ideas; the way Belmont always put it. He sighed, she was fun to be with. She was always standing up for the fact that Guardians and their charges are in love. She always wanted to see the happy endings.**

**Guardians are a kind of Card Captors; they are not exactly dead people. More of special people, with the kind and caring gene in them that makes them Guardians. Guardians have many charges, people they have to look after. To guide them to the right path. Heero enforced a lot of rules, and it is a breaking of a Heaven law for a Guardian to fall in love with anyone except a guardian. Unfair it is, yet, it's a give and take thing. You put in a lot; you get back only a little. Well, with the help of Heero, that law was approved; it used to be no Guardians could fall in love.**

**The God of Love always blamed Belmont for making sure that all Guardians look beautiful and handsome. It's the appearance that catches one's eye first. **

**" Anyway, every guardian missed you. I became one too. I was too free flying around. Funny you didn't sense my presence." Wing Zero added. " I didn't notice." Heero told him. " I would like the meet Belmont." Heero told Wing Zero.**

**" Sure, I can bring you to him. But, he can be a little too weird at time, you know him. Heaven is too big." He told Heero. They teleported to the Gates of Beyond. It was locked. " Geez, he's out for lunch." Wing Zero told Heero. " Lunch?" Heero asked, it was too early to be lunch. " I mean breakfast. Anyway, let's walk around. I have plans." Wing Zero told him. But Heero stopped; he stared at the Gates, the sign said, out for breakfast. **

" **I wouldn't break in." A girl told them, Heero turned to see Sandy. She smiled at Heero. " I hadn't really seen you around." She told him. " Well, I don't like the way things work around here." Heero told Sandy. " How have you been?" Heero asked. " Fine." She told him. A man approached Sandy and took Sandy's hand. " Let's go. We won't want to keep my mother waiting." The man told Sandy. She smiled and looked at Heero. " Catch you later." She said and turned to leave with the man. " She's married." Wing Zero told Heero. " I saw her ring." Heero told Wing Zero.**

**" Well, it's better to move on after all, not many people made it to the recarnation room." Wing Zero commented. Heero shrugged, seeing his ex with her husband was weird. " Anyway, let me introduce the new God of Love to you. You know, they always wanted to meet you. Girls." Wing Zero said in a chuckle. **

**They walked past an opened Door; it caught Heero's attention. He sneaked in; there was a man there. He was talking to someone.**

**" No, that wouldn't be a good thing. No, hmmmm…. Still no." He said to someone. Heero became invisible and sneaked closer. It was Belmont. He was talking to the fountain. " Look after her." Belmont said before turning around. " Heero, pleasure to meet you again." Belmont exclaimed happily. Heero became visible again. They shook hands briefly. Wing Zero came in. " Oh Wing Zero, tell Shadow that I will be with Heero, tell him to change the sign." Belmont told Wing Zero. Wing Zero nodded and left, closing the door.**

**" Your office is still the same, yes the General affairs can be very boring, but it makes you closer to the people." Belmont told Heero, before Heero could say a word. " Ah, you are looking for a clue." Belmont said. " Did you create the Star of Hope?" Heero asked. " Yes, I did, in hopes that it would be the only thing that will help make all this universes balanced." Belmont told Heero. " Are you able to keep track of it?" Heero asked. " Yes, I can. But Clow Reed can't." Belmont told Heero. " Give me a clue as to where she is now." Heero told Belmont. Belmont sighed, " You are always the smart one." Belmont commented. **

**" I am aware of where and who she is. But I won't tell you. You will only get a very simple clue. It's the only one to find out who she is. She has a guardian protecting her, she is in your universe. And you can see her everywhere." He told him. It wasn't a code, but it has depth.**

**" As in everywhere here of below?" Heero asked. " Both." Belmont told him. Heero thought about it. " She comes to heaven?" Heero asked. " Nope." Belmont told him. " What's the name of the Guardian?" Heero asked. " It has a star word in it." Belmont told him, not a very direct answer. " You have one last question." He told Heero, signaling 5 seconds. " Is her Guardian 24 hours with her?" Heero asked. The look on Belmont's face proved that he asked the right question. " Well, it's a yes and a no." He told Heero. " Percentage?" Heero asked. " Er… 90 yes." Belmont told Heero. That was definitely more than enough to locate her. **

**Heero ran checks on all the guardians listed in his office. He picked out those with a star name in it. It was a list of 500 people. But it was a very small group. He touched the list, his eyes closed, he was checking if these guardians are almost 24 hours with a girl all the time. He crossed out 450 names. Left the remaining 50. He wanted to ask one more question. Be right he should be able to ask 5 questions. He wanted to find out if it was from birth or not. From the list of 50, only 3 was from birth to now. " She exists in my universe and she can be seen everywhere, even though she does not step into heaven." Heero recited to himself. This 3 were his only choice.**

**He returned to Colony 1. He took a walk around the town, seen everywhere… How could she be seen everywhere? He closed his eyes and tried to "see" the thing that was common everywhere. He felt a gust of wind blowing past him, a chime of a wind chime was heard. He could hear voices, a tag comes into picture. But then it vanished, not the right thing. He opened his eyes, nothing at all. Seen everywhere… Who is she?**

**Umi visited Mare again.**

**" So, how are you and Heero?" Mare asked. Umi looked at Mare and became silent. " We are just friends." She said. " He seems like a great catch." Mare whispered, Umi nodded, agreeing. " Umi, I feel bad for you." Mare said softly. Umi shook her head and smiled. " It's okay, I saved you from this kind of arranged life." Umi said. " You don't have to do so." Mare said. " No, I want you to have the freedom to choose." Umi said softly.**

**" But, what about you?" Mare asked, Umi pat Star slowly. " I am someone who doesn't know what to do and how to choose. I only know how to wait." She told Mare. " I want to find the Star of Hope." Mare told Umi. " Why?" Umi asked. **

**" So I can save you." Mare said. " I am happy with what I have now, I don't want it to change." Umi said softly. **

**" Actually, there's something about Heero that really attracts me." Umi told Mare softly. " What is it?" Mare asked, Umi smiled at Mare. " He looks like a very strong person, someone who doesn't express his feelings much. But… Inside, he is the kindest and most caring person you have ever seen." Umi said softly.**

**" How do you know? You barely talk to him." Mare asked. Umi smiled and walked over to the window. And she pulled back the curtains, sunlight shone into the room. Mare covered her eyes slightly so that she wasn't blinded. " My heart tells me so. He's more that what he seems." Umi told Mare and looked out of the window again.**

**Mare walked over to where Umi was. She was staring at the car that just pulled up against the drop off point. The door opened and a man came out of the car. Along with a young boy from the other side of the car. **

**" What will you do if he does not accept the engagement?" Mare asked. Umi smiled at Mare and looked at the man again. " I will live with it. Watching him is already a form of happiness." Umi told Mare. Mare watched as the man and the boy entered the hospital building. **

**" Are you going?" she asked Umi, who turned to walk towards the door. " Yeah, there's still a lot of things I do not know about him. But, something tells me that no matter how hard I try, I still will not know anything." Umi said softly.**

**" Then why are you wasting your time on him?" Mare asked. Umi looked back at Mare. " Because I am his fiancé and that's what a fiancé should do. Plus, I want to spend as much time as possible to find out more about him. Because he's the kind of person you cannot understand just by looking at him. That's what makes him interesting." Umi told Mare and smiled again. Mare watched Umi leave. Umi… forever so noble… and forever thinking that everyone has a good side to them… Not that it was wrong, but sometimes, it's just better to accept facts that lie on the surface.**

**Digging a hole too deep might actually cause someone to become hurt… Mare just hopes that Umi will not get herself hurt…**

**HeeroGundamwing smiled at the babies. Heero watched the babies in the baby nursing room. " Aren't they cute?" HeeroGundamwing asked. Heero nodded. " Someday, I am going to have…" **

**" 12 children that look as cute as them." Someone said, they turned to see Umi with Star. She approached them and smiled at Heero. **

**" Morning." She said greeting him. Heero's eyes showed that he was surprised, but he didn't show it. He nodded, " Morning." He greeted back. Umi smiled and stared at the babies. **

**" Babies make you wonder, they make you wonder how and what they will be like when they grow up." Umi told them softly, she looked very happy. **

**" Why are you here, Umi?" HeeroGundamwing asked. Umi smiled at him. " I came to visit my sister, you two?" She asked. A baby started crying and a nurse came in and fed it with a milk bottle. **

**" We came to visit Prue." Heero told her. " What's wrong with her?" Umi asked. " She got knocked over by a car and is currently in the state of a coma." Heero told her. Umi's eyes grew bigger, she was shocked. **

**" Did they find the owner of the car?" Umi asked softly. " Yeah, Dragon of Fate got to him first." Heero told Umi coldly. Umi looked back at the babies. " Dragon of Fate…" Umi muttered softly. **

**To be continued… **


	8. Umi's Past

Dragon of Fate Chapter 7: Umi's past 

**Umi knocked on the door and opened it, with Heero behind her. HeeroGundamwing was on top of Heero's shoulder, like a child. **

**Palomino looked at them. She was Prue's mother. She looked upset. They turned to look through the glass window. Prue was lying there, living on a life support machine for now.**

**" What did the doctor say?" Umi asked. " She's fine, just that it might take a while before she wakes up. It could be 2 years, or maybe forever…" Palomino told them. " How's her injury?" Heero asked. " It's fatal, she hit the ground hard which caused her to have brain damage. The doctor said that it was the main reason she was in a coma. But even if she wakes up, she might lose her memory." She told them.**

**Lose her memory… it happened to her once… But she lived on fine. " Can we go in?" Umi asked. Palomino nodded. They went in, HeeroGundamwing placed a bouquet of flowers on the table. Prue looked like she was sleeping. Umi sat down on the chair and looked at Heero. " Not that I really want to know, but what exactly happened to the driver?" Umi asked, Heero closed the door. **

**" Brian told me that this man had been robbing the bank nearby then. Prue was crossing the road; it was a pedestrian green light. The cops were chasing the robber, so he dashed. He knocked over Prue but continued driving. The cops stopped to help Prue. Brian followed the car, with a motorcycle.**

**" He saw the driver's car in an alley. When he went to check it out, the man was already dead. 6 shots in the heart. As usual, they weren't normal bullets, one killed him straight away. He found the Dragon of Fate symbol drawn on the car's hood." Heero told her softly. **

**Umi took Prue's hand in hers. She closed her eyes and tried to "feel" her. Mare taught her, said that it's the way to see their spirit or sense if their lost soul are near. If she brings their soul back, they will wake up. Umi had no idea what she meant, but she tried it before. It worked; a patient that had been in a coma for 6 years finally woke up. However, he woke up to a new life, a life where everyone forgot him… **

**She felt a pat on her shoulder; it caused her to lose her focus. " Umi, what are you doing?" HeeroGundamwing asked. " Nothing." she told him. Heero was glancing out of the window. Umi closed her eyes again, she tried to sense for Prue. She saw the Yuy house, pictures of rooms scanned through her mind. **

**Where was Prue? Her school… the schoolgirls locker room…and there was this garden. It had a beautiful white fountain. Birds were taking a drink from there. She saw Prue, she was sitting on the ledge of the fountain. **

**" Prue?" She called out to her, Prue looked at her, then she disappeared, like she dissolved and teleported somewhere else. Umi looked around for her again. This time, she was seeing a lot of empty places all at once. She came across a violin case on the table. She touched it, the box sprang open, revealing a well-polished violin. Then, she was brought to a playground with 6 swings. On the last one, Prue was sitting down there. She was playing on the swing with a sad look.**

**" Prue, don't run anymore." Umi told her. " I want to be in a coma forever. There are so many places I can go and see. I don't have to go to school or stupid violin lessons anymore." Prue told Umi, she sounded excited.**

**" Look Prue, I understand that you hate the pressure your parents placed on you. But please bear in mind that you are the one and only daughter they have." Umi told Prue, Prue shook her head. " I got a twin brother, he couldn't stand this kind of life too. So, he left home. He got adopted and now lives a new life faraway from us. He never contacted us again, except Heero." Prue told Umi,**

**" Heero? Why him?" Umi asked. " They were closer, Heero never really went through this parent only wishes you to be the best thing. But he understood him. He gave him a new life… He didn't take me with him… I begged him to, but Heero felt that it was best if I stayed as part of the Yuy family." Prue told her.**

**Umi sat down beside Prue, on the next swing. " They shouldn't have had me. My age was fake, I felt like I was a fake. Not even a clone… I lost my only twin… now there's no one except grandmother at home. It's so lonely." Prue told her. Umi smiled. " I felt that way too, but then, I always think to myself that if you can't even stand being on your own, you will not be able to see what comes after it." Umi told her. **

**" What do you mean?" Prue asked. " They often said that there's a rainbow after the rain. I guess that if you withstand being on your own again, fate will bring you something good in return." Umi told her. **

**" What did fate bring you?" Prue asked. Umi smiled at Prue. " Fate brought me my career, I love singing. Whenever I feel lost or lonely, I will sing. Then I will no longer feel that I am lonely." Umi told Prue. She just stared at her. " You see Prue, there are 2 million children who are orphans. They are forced to live in orphanage or forced to live on the streets. You have a house, with a warm and big family. Isn't that enough to make you an fortunate person?" Umi asked.**

**" Money isn't everything to us Card Captors, we can magic them all the time. But, it still does not buy you a family that truly loves you. Why regret it after you lose it? Why not cherish it so that you will never have to be like them. Cherish them." She told Prue softly. **

**" Isn't there something you hope that fate could change?" Prue asked. " I hoped that fate would not cause my parents to be so busy that they even missed my birthday…" Prue told Umi, she started to cry. **

**" I too hope that fate could change something. I wish that I died 2 years ago." Umi told Prue, Prue looked shocked. Umi smiled slightly. " It's a long story, I will tell you only if you wake up." Umi told Prue. " I will think about it." Prue told her. **

**" 3 days, Prue. 3 days is all the time you have and all that I am going to give you." Umi told Prue. Prue looked like she wanted to argue, Umi cut in. **

**" Go see him, your twin. Something tells me that you long to see him. Don't take too long." Umi told her and stood up, she turned to walk away. " Tell Heero that I… am sorry." Prue whispered. " No, you should tell him, no… you should not apologize to Heero. It should be your parents." Umi told her softly and then, she lost sight of the surroundings and the playground. **

**She opened her eyes, time had not changed yet. Umi looked at Prue, Heero took HeeroGundamwing's hand and steer him out of the room. Umi smiled and followed them out. They were walking towards the car park when Heero let go of HeeroGundamwing. HeeroGundamwing disappeared into the shop at the basement. **

**" You met Prue." Heero told her softly. " How did you know?" Umi asked. " I can tell." He told her, his Prussian Blue eyes meeting hers directly. Umi looked away. Somehow, she could not bring herself to stare straight into his eyes. It was not the fact that she did anything wrong or bad, she was just afraid of falling into his trap. Plus, it suddenly added colour to her cheeks.**

**HeeroGundamwing returned with a big lollipop. He was licking it when something else caught his attention. " Umi, why do you look so flushed?" He asked. Umi blushed again; she hated it when someone pointed out the fact that she was blushing. **

**" Now HeeroGundamwing, it's not funny to embarrass someone like that." Heero told him. HeeroGundamwing smiled and continued licking his lollipop. " So, it is okay if we take a life home with you?" Star asked them, Heero looked at Umi. " No, it's fine, I can go home by myself. After all, it won't make your car look cool if it's not a sports car." Umi told him. " It's okay, Heero has his way. Anyway, I have candy work to do. Bye!" HeeroGundamwing told them and left, still licking his lollipop happily. **

**" Is he working?" Umi asked, Heero shook his head in response. " He's just meeting his pals." He told her and pressed a button on his remote. His car stopped right in front of them. " Why did he address them as candy work?" Umi asked, Heero laughed slightly. " He didn't say that. What HeeroGundamwing meant was that he was meeting his pals to finish up the lollipop he bought." Heero told her, Umi blushed again, and she made a fool out of herself. " He wasn't saying it clearly." Umi told him.**

**" It takes sometime to understand his words. They are deep." He told her, Umi felt like the last three words were an insult to her. " Get in?" Heero asked. " No, I wouldn't want to sit in a car with someone who has so much depth." Umi told him softly. " Well, you can always walk home." He told her. " Appreciate the offer, but I would have to decline, I am taking neither of the choices." She told her. He raised an eyebrow at her.**

**" I am taking the train." Umi told him, he smiled slightly. " Let's go then." He told her. " Aren't you driving?" Umi asked. " No, I would rather be thought as a gentleman. Plus, I have some work to do." He told her. Gentleman? Umi thought to herself. " I heard that." He told her. " Heero, it's not right to read someone's mind that often." She told him as they walked towards the lift. " And why is it not right?" He asked her softly, pressing the button with an up button. **

**" It's a form of invasion of someone's privacy." She told him softly. The lift came and they entered the empty lift. **

**Standing in the train, Umi smiled at a child that was with her parents. **

**" I want ice-cream…" The girl begged, Umi watched her mother sighed and promised her daughter. **

**" Why, don't you have your childhood too?" Heero asked her, he was standing beside her. Umi sighed and shook her head, her attention turning to Star, then to Heero again. She met his gaze and looked at the child again. She looked so happy.**

**" I lost my memory… I only remember what happened 2 years ago." Umi told him. Before Heero could answer, the train braked and Umi was thrown forwards slightly, he held onto her. After the train steadied itself, he let go of her. Umi thanked him. **

**" So you do not remember your childhood?" Heero asked, Umi nodded. " It felt like I lost ¾ parts of my life. I only remember waking up in a hospital, then that was the start. Nothing else." She told him sadly.**

**" Hey, thinking back, yours won't be as bad as mine." Heero whispered softly. Umi looked at him. " Why will you say that?" She asked him. " I lost my family when I was 1. An assassin adopted me. He taught me how to fight. Then 4 years later, he died. During these 4 years, we have been training and moving all around the world. Then, I met Doctor J. Then it's the war. Now, I am a Card Captor." He told her.**

**" It's amazing that you are mature at your age." She told him, he raised an eyebrow at her. " You look like you are 25, but you are only 18. Yet you already excel a lot more than others." Umi told him, he smiled slightly. " Speaking of which, you do not strike me as someone who uses magic." Heero told her, Umi smiled and looked at Star. **

**" Why take the shortcut when you can enjoy it more the normal way? Plus, why suffer for so long just to learn?" Umi asked him. **

**That night, **

**Umi tucked HeeroGundamwing into bed. She was surprised when he asked her to. Somehow, HeeroGundamwing reminded her of a young child. She watched him sleep peacefully. Star was playing a lullaby softly. Umi sighed and stood up. " Come, let's go." She told Star. Star allowed the lullaby to fade out and they went out of the room. Umi closed the door and turned to see Heero walking towards her. **

**He stopped before her. " He's asleep?" He asked her. Umi nodded and looked at Heero. " Heero, bring Prue back." Umi whispered. " She will return after she sort her thoughts out. There is no point rushing her to come home." He told her softly. Umi shifted out of the way to allow Heero to open the door. **

**" Actually Heero, knowing what happened is better than not knowing anything. In turn, I feel that you should look at the positive side of your childhood. It made you a hero, worthy of the name Heero. That's why you are here now." Umi told him softly, Heero didn't answer nor did he move. Umi smiled faintly and walked back towards her room. **

**Who is she? Why did he feel like she could read him so well? **

**Sitting by the edge of her bed, Umi pushed her hair back behind her ears. Her fingers then gently run themselves through her long, smooth and silky golden blonde hair. She sighed to herself, Star changed Umi's clothes to her nightgown. She whispered thanks and walked up to the table. There was a photo frame there. She picked it up and found herself staring at the happy family. **

**" Umi, come on, it's late." Star told her, flying over and looking at the photo over her shoulder. Umi set the photo frame down on the table again. Family? She thought as she slept.**

_Umi's past_

**Umi had been dreaming of her past again… **

**She found herself staring at the bright and blinding light on the ceiling. A doctor was talking to her but she couldn't hear a word. She just stared. For 3 days, she kept staring, asking herself who she was and where she was. Then, this girl came in and closed the door. She sat down on the chair next to the bed. She sighed and took Umi's hand in hers. Umi looked at her with a blank look. **

**" Umi, the doctor told us that you lost all of your memory. Anyway, I am Mare Ryuuzaki. Your younger sister and we are twins." She told her and smiled. But Umi could tell that this girl who claims to be her sister was faking that smile. " It's just so hard to believe that you are lying here, staring back at me. Yet, you have no idea who I am…" Mare told her softly, Umi watched as this girl lowered her head. Her hair was blocking her eyes out. But Umi felt the droplets of water falling onto her hand. Umi stared up at the empty ceiling again. She could only see that light… **

**" It's okay." Umi whispered, the girl was shocked, she stared at her. Their eyes locked. " There's always a way out." Umi told her and smiled. She saw Mare's eyes widened back in return. **

**" Is something wrong?" Umi asked her. Mare stood up, dropping Umi's hand. " No, there's nothing wrong at all." Mare said. But the way she sounded told Umi the truth. She left quickly after that. Umi sat up on the bed; she saw Mare talking to a man and a woman outside. The woman was hugging her. Mare was crying… Umi blinked, confused as to what was going on. **

**" She's not the same anymore." Umi heard Mare saying it when the man pushing the door open. She studied him, Mare had his eyes… That means he was Mare's father… as well as hers. He closed the door and sat down beside her. **

**" Umi, I know that it is tough on you. But no matter what happens, you are always our Umi. No matter how much you change, the blood that runs in you never do. We will love you more than ever." He told her and then hugged her. Umi only stared blankly at the wall. Her shoulder was getting wet… She heard him sniff. Umi's blank face softened. **

**1 week later,**

**Umi stared at the photograph of her family. Light was driving her to her university. It was funny how she could attend at the age of 15. And she was restudying. There was a thick book of papers telling her what her CCA was. What to do during classes and where to go. Light stopped the car at the traffic light. Umi looked at Star, the machine had been following her around lately. " Miss Umi, Star is here to protect you, you do not have to fear it." He told her. Umi looked at the old man in the driver's seat. Light was Umi's butler. She now lived in her own mansion.**

**It was 1 block away from the main mansion where the rest of the family was. They visited her sometimes, but they often ended up crying. Umi felt restricted cause what ever she said or did brought tears to their eyes. She didn't know what she should do to make them feel better…**

**" Miss Umi, I am aware that you are upset with the arrangement." Light told her. " No, I am fine with it… Mr Light, May I know how I got into an accident?" She asked him. The driver seems to freeze for a while. " Well, didn't Sir and Madam tell you?" He asked her, Umi shook her head.**

**" You see Miss Umi, you were shot. We couldn't find out who that person was. But, when the doctors got to you… It was already too late… They were about to throw in the white towel when… your heart started pumping again. They believe that it was a miracle. It was only when you woke up that we all found out that you lost all of your memories." He told her softly.**

**" I should have died." Umi told him softly. " No Miss, you must not say that. Fate wanted you to live. That's why you must continue to live." Light told Umi. But it didn't convince her.**

**Umi saw Mare with her friends. They waved at her, Umi just turned away. Mare was looking at her. " What's wrong with her?" Her friend asked. **

**After school, Umi knocked on the door of the swimming Club. It was her CCA. She opened the door; everyone had already lined up and was waiting for the teacher to come. **

**" Umi, go change." They told her. Umi was certain that no one knew about her accident. She wondered if she used to swim well. Star gave her the locker's combination. Umi changed into the school's swimsuit. She tied her hair up and placed it under a swimming cap. Taking her robe, she went to assemble. The teacher took their attendance and they started warming up. Umi was next to this girl who had red long hair. Her name was Hannah, from her information, she was her CCA friend. Everyone started whispering when they teacher left for a while. Then the girls sounded excited.**

**" What's wrong?" Umi asked, Hannah tiptoed and sighed. " The guys are here." She told her, rolling her eyes. The girls started shouting and some waved, signaling to their boyfriends. Umi watched the 20 men in their swimming trunks. Each had six pads. And some winked at the girls, the girls were acting like excited desperate females. The teacher blew the whisper and 8 jumped started and started swimming.**

**" Oh, it's Joshua." Hannah told Umi, nudging her. Umi was confused, who was Joshua? She looked at Star. He's someone who has a crush on you. And the captain of the Boys Swimming Club. He's the champion and had won gold for every section he took part in. Star mind linked her. (Talking through the mind, only Umi could hear it.)**

**The girls cheered as the guys swam 3 laps, Joshua touched the ending point first. The rest were still half a lap away. The teachers seem to excuse Joshua. He got out of the pool and he looked at them. The girls around them started cheering again. Joshua was handsome and charming. He had short blonde hair and his eyes were crystal blue in colour. He winked at them, the girls started screaming again. Their teacher blew the whistle to calm them down. **

**" Oh go on!" Hannah told Umi and pushed her towards the front. Umi almost stumbled; the girls in front of her won't budge. " Hey Ashton, get a towel, you will catch a cold." The male teacher shouted. He ran his hand through his short hair and watched the second place come out of the pool. A girl from their club walked over and handled them their towels. **

**" Seriously Umi, you should go there." Hannah told her. " Why?" Umi asked confused. " Oh come on! He has a crush on you and everyone notices Joshua. He's the best choice a woman can want." She told her. " Wait, I am 15! He's…." Umi whispered. " He's 20, hey age doesn't matter does it? He's so hot and cute. You will lose your chance if you don't act now." Hannah told her. **

**" Please, Do I look like the kind who will…" Umi cut herself off, she saw Hannah's eyes widened. Umi turned to face Joshua. His friend was behind him, Umi felt everyone staring at her. " So, I haven't seen you in a week, are you okay?" He asked her softly. Umi looked at the excited Hannah to the jealous gang of girls around her. **

**" Yeah, I am fine. Thank you for worrying." She told him. Everyone's eyes widened almost instant. Did she say something wrong? Everyone stared at her. " Umi, are you okay?" Hannah whispered. " Yeah, I am. Is something wrong?" Umi whispered back. **

** You see Umi, you are they kind that belongs to the more violent kind. You hit guys almost all the time and reject them almost every time. And you hate it when boys ask you if you are okay. Star mind linked her. Oh, that piece of paper told her that she belonged to the boyish kind.**

**But why would anyone like someone like that? She looked at Joshua. She was one head shorter than him. **

" **Hey, you free on Saturday?" He asked her. " What about that?" She asked softly. He keeps asking you out, just reject him. Star mind linked her. " Well, there's a party that my parents are hosting. And I would like you to be there. As my date." He told her. To tell the truth, he was the straightforward kind.**

" **I am free on that day." Umi told him and smiled, she could see him blush slightly. " But… on one condition." She told him. " Wow, you are hard to date." He commented. " You have to beat me in swimming." Umi told him. The guys whistled. " Miss Ryuuzaki here wants to challenge Joshua to a swimming match." The guys shouted. **

" **3 laps, to and fro." Umi told him, he smiled. " If I win, will you be my date?" He asked. Umi nodded, he smiled again. "Okay, you are on." He told her. Hannah pulled her aside as he left to prepare for the match. " Umi, are you crazy? You always come in 3rd in swimming. And Kimberly (best swimmer in the club) couldn't even beat him. She was 1 lap away from him. You can't win. Plus, you can't cheat." Hannah told her. Umi smiled. " I know I can't beat him, but at least I want to test his spirit." She told her softly. Hannah looked confused. **

**Umi stood at the jump off stool. She slipped her goggles into place. Can Star swim? She looked at Joshua, he winked back at her. They got into their positions. The blow of the whistle signaled the start of the match. They jumped off and Joshua started swimming. Umi was missing. They watched from the side, wondering where Umi was. **

**" Ashton, do you see Umi?" He asked when Joshua was going to finish his first lap. He dived under water. " No, there's no sign of her." He told them. Hannah was surprised, where was Umi?**

**" I wouldn't stop if I were you." Everyone turned and saw Umi resurfacing. " Where were you?" Joshua asked. " Swimming." Umi replied, everyone didn't believe her. " Let's have a rematch." Joshua told her. In actual fact, the minute she jumped in, so did Star. Star had casted an invisible ball around them, making them both invisible. **

**They did a rematch. But when Umi just finished her first lap, Joshua was already at the turning point. Then, Mare came in at that instant. " Umi, we have to go." Mare called out. Umi looked at Star, she swam over to the ladder and got out of the pool. Joshua watched her go. **

**" So Saturday?" He asked. Umi looked at him then at Mare, who was blushing and was clearly staring at him. " Yeah, Saturday." She said softly. **

**The funny thing was, he sent an invitation over and it was a formal party. Mare was surprised when she saw the invitation. But Umi already had plans. She went shopping for a dress with Mare. Mare kept staring at this dress. Umi asked her to do a fitting. Mare was surprised.**

**" To tell the truth Umi, you never liked wearing skirts." She told her, Umi looked down at the miniskirt she was wearing. " Huh?" She asked. " I mean, you changed that part about you too…" Mare whispered softly. **

**" You know, Star told me that we used to be very close then. Your classmates always bullied you. And that I would always turn up and punch them in the face for you." Umi told Mare and smiled. " But, that was my forgotten past now. I have changed… and I want to look at it from a positive point of view. So…don't compare me with who and what I was before." She told Mare. Mare looked sad, she didn't know Umi anymore. Umi used to be the kind who hid everything inside and didn't bother to tell anyone. Yet, she was always there to cheer her up. **

**After they purchased the dress that fits Mare, Mare asked why Umi didn't buy a dress for her date. " Well, I have some orphans to visit that day. So I want you to go in my place." Umi told Mare. Mare blushed instantly. " But Umi… He will notice." Mare told her. " He won't. Just said that you dyed your hair." Umi told Mare and smiled. Umi did manage to check herself out in the mirror; she was more than the pretty kind of girl. But Mare and her were different in the fact that Umi's hair was golden blonde, Mare's hair was blonde.**

**On Saturday, Umi watched Joshua pick Mare up, she felt happy. It was about time she did something for Mare… After all she had been crying about her lately. Joshua could cheer her up. **

**" Umi, what are we going to do now?" Star asked, Umi sat down on the edge of the bed and started to cry. " Umi?" Star asked. " I am fine… it's just that everyone keeps comparing me that that tomboy that I used to be… is it so hard to accept me for who I am now?" Umi asked, her tears kept on flowing. **

**Then, 1 year later, **

**Umi graduated from the university. Joshua and Mare were a couple. It turned out that he found out that Mare wasn't Umi that night. But things turned out well. **

**Mare became an agent. Umi shocked them telling them that she wanted to be a star. But… things worked out well. They got used to her and the fact that what's past is the past. **

**Umi woke up, her hand was around Star. Sitting up on her bed, she saw the opened window. Wind blew in, someone was here before… Umi crossed over to the window. She looked out, no one was there. Slamming the window shut, she coaxed Star back into a sleep. **

**The last second concluded that Sunday was here. Dragon of Fate was standing on top of a lamppost. He stared down at the fired he caused. Jumping down, he walked over to the man who was under the car. The car had crashed onto him. His legs were broken and the Car was still on top of him. The man was gasping for air. Dragon of Fate saw the fear in the man's eyes as he watched him approach him. **

**" What did you see?" Dragon of Fate asked. " Nothing sir… I saw nothing." The man said. He was already half dead, there's no way he could survive without enjoying the rest of his life sitting on a wheel chair. Dragon of Fate snapped once, the man died instantly, his organs have burst from the inside. Something like the effects of a nuclear bomb. **

**Too bad indeed, HeeroGundamwing walked over towards him. " Heero, we got company." He told him. Dragon of Fate turned to hear the siren of the police cars. He transformed back into his original form. HeeroGundamwing turned invisible. He took out his gun and acted like he just arrived. **

**The police car came and Brian got out. **

**" You saw anything?" He asked Heero. Heero watched the burning symbol. " No, nothing at all. I only noticed that this man here was already dead when I came." He told Brian. **

**" God, that's the 6th one these two days." Brian told Heero. Heero then noticed that there was a wallet lying on the floor. Picking it up with gloved hands, he opened it. It was a photo of the dead man with his family. They were celebrating the 7th birthday of his daughter. They looked happy. Funny how humans with magic power can die so easily, just like normal humans. Worthless and only filled with evil and dirty thoughts.**

**" Heero, come on, we need to comb the place." Brian told him. Heero stood up, he turned and saw a security camera. No shit, he missed it. Brian looked at what he was staring. **

**" WE might get a clue." He told Heero and turned to approach the building, where the records were all there. There could be people in that building… they might see him transform. **

**" Stand back everyone." Heero told them. They looked confused. Brian was staring at the puddle of blood, it was shaking… They all turned and looked up at the building. It exploded almost instantly. It threw all of them back. The impact was so great that dust was everywhere. And bits and pieces of glass windows and papers fell and hit the ground. Heero looked at the shadow standing on the wall. When the dust cleared, there was a man dressed in a suit. He was wearing a silver mask, no hat… He had blonde hair. He turned and looked at Heero. Brian stood next to Heero; they stared up at the man there. His shoes had the Dragon of Fate logo on it. " No shit. It's Dragon of Fate!" He exclaimed. The camera he saw burst into flames. **

**" Wow, it's that Mr Heero Yuy? International hero… no pardon me, I mean Universal hero. You know, you have an excellent fiancé." He told Heero. " You met her?" He asked. " Yeah, she's sweet." The man told him. Brian started shooting, the bullets flew right through him, there was no damage done.**

**" Don't, put your guns down." Heero told them, they did what they were ordered. " Now, What do you want?" Heero asked Dragon of Fate. " Oh, nothing. I just want to meet you face to face. Your fiancé was singing praises about you, I wonder how good you actually are." He told him. There were flashes of light. Dragon of Fate laughed. " Wow, I didn't realize that I had fans." He exclaimed, they were taking photos of him. **

**" Aren't you killing us?" Heero asked. " No, that won't be fun. You see, I know who you all are. I am gong to track you down and kill you one by one. After all, I want my picture on the newspaper for once. Go ahead, take as many photos as you want." He exclaimed and roared with laughter. Heero could sense the fear that everyone was experiencing. **

**" You want to deal with us, you come to me first." Heero told him. Dragon of Fate stopped laughing. " Yeah, I will snatch your fiancé away from you." He told Heero. " Go ahead." Heero told him, that made Dragon of Fate shut up. " Ah, she holds no value in your heart. How about your mother, your sister, your brothers and wait, your niece? Ah, she's an excellent choice. She's in a coma isn't it?" He asked. **

**" Get her if you want to. You wouldn't, only people with no guts attack people who are half dead." Heero barked back. " I am so _scared_." Dragon of Fate exclaimed. Heero felt like killing this fake, HeeroGundamwing was so good at acting. **

**" Get Belmont if you want, after all, he knows where the Star of Hope is." Heero told him. " Ah, interesting topic. Well, I can't go bursting into the heavens. Everyone up there will see me. Plus, I can't kill dead people again." He told Heero. Dragon of Fate looked up at the moon. " It's nice knowing you, Heero. I will take my leave now. After all, Sunday is a family day." He told them and he vanished. **

**" Do you think he will aim Prue?" Brian asked. " No, he only kills people who did something wrong. Just make sure that you do not do bad things." He told them. Damn that HeeroGundamwing.**

**Umi was woke up, she was shocked to stare into a pair of eyes that had the same colour as Heero's. She was so shocked that she couldn't scream. **

**" HeeroGundamwing get off the bed, you are scaring Umi." Heero told HeeroGundamwing. HeeroGundamwing smiled and greeted her, he rolled over and started jumping on the bed. Umi felt the effect of the earthquake. **

**" What's wrong?" Umi asked as she slipped on her white jacket. " Well, HeeroGundamwing suggested that we all go out today." Heero told Umi. **

**Flashback,**

**Heero scolded HeeroGundamwing for posing as Dragon of Fate without him knowing. " Hey, can we go out with Umi today?" HeeroGundamwing asked. " Why?" Heero asked. **

**" Well, I want to see how she fits into to family." He told him. " I thought you hate her." He told him. " She's okay. I just wanted to make sure that she's who she claims to be." HeeroGundamwing told him. " You are testing her?" Heero asked. " In a way, besides, just say that I miss having my mother." HeeroGundamwing told Heero. " You had no mother." Heero told him. "I know, but she doesn't." HeeroGundamwing told him and grinned. **

**" I want to go out." HeeroGundamwing told her and started throwing pillows around. " Okay, relax." Umi told him and tried to calm him down. HeeroGundamwing sat down on the bed and watched Umi. " Are you free?" Umi asked Heero. " Yeah, I can get leave anytime." He told her. " Are you free?" HeeroGundamwing asked. **

**" I am afraid that I am not. I have to meet my parents today." She told them. HeeroGundamwing looked angry, he started throwing a tantrum. " Well, I am free after that. Can I get dressed first?" She asked them. Heero carried HeeroGundamwing over his shoulder and left the room. He placed him down on the floor, HeeroGundamwing gave him a high-five. **

**To be continued…**


End file.
